The Ascension War
by AutumnStarr
Summary: Teyla and John are married, a mission goes bad, Teyla is missing,..., and John is going nuts without his wife, will John save Teyla from her fate? will he run out of time? Will Teyla Ascend or will she live? WARNING! character death. Teyla centeric
1. I oh Shite!

_**AN:: This story was written in a unknown language, I say unknown language because does not have it under the language choices, I have however translated the story as best I could, chapter two however will have a lot of unknown words in it, just a warning. This story is also a for-heck-of-it humor filled tale as much as I can make it humorful, Red will make another show in chapter two, this time to John.**_

The Stargate opened and Rodney fell through followed by John and Ronon, Teyla however was nowhere to be seen.

"Raise the Shield!" John yelled as another arrow flew through the gate and shattered against the steps, the shield started up. and two seconds later there came a earth shattering **BOOM** as something, possibly a Wraith version of a nuke impacted on the shield.

"Col Sheppard, what happened out there?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Oh Shite!" was all John said, Teyla was missing.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later John and Ronon were in Weir's office along with Caldwell, John had a sour look on his face as did Dex, Rodney was once more in the Infrimary, and Carson was going nuts.

"Let me ask this again, your mission went bad in the worst way?" Caldwell asked Sheppard, John nodded but didn't say anything, Teyla was missing, and she was HIS wife and he was not going to sit still any longer.

"I'm going back there." He said getting up.

"John are you sure that's a good idea?" Weir asked.

"She's my wife, and if the Wraith have her I'm gonna kill every last one of them to find her and make sure she is safe." John said.

"John, look, I know you are worried for Teyla and I would be too if she were my wife." Caldwell said, "but if you act rashly in finding her you might just run ionto the Wraith holding her and get taken prisoner along with her, that wont do any good whatsoever far as I'm concerned."

"I'm not leaving Teyla to the Wraith for the Wraith to feed on." John said turning to go he was thinking in his head of grabbing a jumper and some more ammo then heading back the planet, if only Weir would let him go on this mission.

As John turned to leave Weir called to him, "John."

John stopped and looked her way.

After a minute Weir nodded, "go and bring Teyla home."

John nodeed and took off runing for the armory then for the Jumperbay. Dex looked after him,

"Should I go with him or..."

"No, let him worry about this matter Teyla is his wife, not yours." Weir said, "John can handle himself."

"I hope so, I go check on Rodney and see how he is doing." Dex said leaving Weir's office and heading for the Infrimary.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold, too cold, Teyla opened her eyes and saw, _who is this man?_ she wondered seeing the face of long dead comidian, she was looking in the face of...

Red Skelton?? What was he doing on a Hive ship of all places?

"Oh good you are awake now, would you like to buy a brush?"

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotton to introdeuce myself, I'm Tony, a Fuller Brush Saleman." Red/Tony said, "And you are?"

"Teyla, I'm unsure of how I should know you." Teyla looked at Red as he walked around without a care in the world, or the Hive Ship for that matter.

"Nice to meet you Teyla, is your husband home?" Red asked with a very wacky grin on his face.

Teyla just stared at him, how did he know she was married to John?? She shook her head at Red, meaning John was not home, "but this is not my home." She tried to say as Red went for the cell door and it opened with ease, Teyla stood and followed slowly, fully expecting the cell door to close, but it didn't, Red went to the next cell and knocked on the door, Teyla just watched him as he called out, "Good morning madam would you like to buy a brush?"

The Wraith on the other said just looked at Red with a very confused look, where had that guy come from? seeing the Wraith in confusion Teyla made her move, knocking him to the ground and taking his weapon, and then shooting the Wraith.

REd had gone off a few paces and turned a corner and saw a Wraith Female, "Ah, a customer," he said as he went forwards to the Female Wraith, calling out, "hello madam, you seem to be the type that could use a brush for that hair."

The Wraith just stared at Red, then asked, "how did you get out of your cell?"

If Red was supposed to be in a cell he didn't show any fear of the Wraith in front of him, he just still had is wacky smile on his face with what looked like no fear, Teyla watched the goings on from a doorway. _OK Teyla, you must be dreaming this whole thing and will wake up anytime now._

"WEll would your husband like a brush then instead?" Red said to the Wraith, she just hissed and turned away, "or how about a toothbrush for those pearly whites?" The Wraith didn't answer, Red looked to his watch, "Hmmm... time for a break," he said before fading from view, Teyla just stared at the place Red was standing when the world went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in space on the planet where Teyla had been taken John flew a jumper though cloaked into a Hive Ship, the same Hive Ship that Teyla was on, somewhere.

"OK John, where would the Wraith take your wife?" John asked himself as he landed the jumper, getting up a thought came to mind, "OK I think I should get Teyla and get outta here ASAP before anything bad happens!" John left the jumper at a fast walk, a Warith stunner in his hands. Ever since he had kissed Teyla under the effects of his conversion not too long ago he loved the woman more and more, then after he was broght back home from his run in with Kolya he popped the the question to Teyla and she had accepted him as her husband, Halling and Gen O'Niell had over seen the marrage. Now John was worried for Teyla, his wife would be in MAJOR trouble if she was anywhere near the engine area of the Hive Ships, her Wraith D.N.A. would go nuts and start a take over on her, he didn't want that. He'd rather die first then lose the woman he loved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla woke up fast and looked around her cell, Red was nowhere to be seen nor was the cell door closed, getting up from where she had been laid Teyla walked to the door, once more fully expecting it to close her in, but it didn't, she saw things oddly grey now too as if there was a fog in her vision, then it lifted a bit and she could see that for some reason she was...

..._changing_

She could feel the change starting as she walked closer to the engine areas of the Hive Ship, as if her Wraith D.N.A. had started to the fore to take over.

Her hair had gone white, and the other Wraith didn't seem to notice her. _Something is worng, but what?_

Moving near a refletive glass Teyla found she looked at herself, she was slowly changing into a Wraith, but why was she changing?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three levels down and on the other side of the ship, John had killed seven Wraith so far and was almost always in a gunfight every few minutes of so, this was taking so long, _I have no idea how long Teyla has, and here I am getting into gunfights ever few minutes, when am I going to get to Teyla and get us both out of here??_ John wondered as he shot a Wraith and moved on, _nine Wraith down, now to find Teyla._

John took out the LSD and noted a dot that was started to blink over ot a square shape, _OK this is bad, I'm running out of time, what floor is she on?_ John pressed a few buttons on the LSD and found that Teyla was on the far side of the ship near the engines, _I'm really running out of time!_

John made a right turn and took off at a run.


	2. II A fate worse then Death itself

_**AN:: And here is chapter two folks, we get to learn how Red is in this story in this chapter. read on and let me know what you think**_

As John made his way closer to where Teyla was at on the ship, Teyla had changed more into a Wraith, her eyes had shifted into slits and her voice had gone raspy as she tried to breath normally, she was running out of time, and she knew it. _I hope John gets me out of here soon_ she thought as she left the engine area a little too late, already she was hungry to feed, which was bad because then John would be too late to save his wife.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

John took out another Wraith and looked at the LSD there was another dot on it nearby, then came Red's voice, "hello sir would your wife like to buy a brush?"

John looked to the voice and there stood Red decked out in his Salesman garb without a care in the oworld, John stared at him.

"Well would she?"

"How do you know I'm married, you are supposed to be dead back on Earth." John said.

"Funny, I don't feel dead." Red said, "by the way, how's the wife?"

John looked to the LSD, the square/dot that was Teyla changed color from white to green then changed to a full square, _I knew it, I'm too late!_ he thought in horror, Red must have known what he was thinking,.

"Wife not feeling well?"

"You could say that."

"Well, last I saw her she was that-a-way" Red pointed off to the left, "and tell her she might need a brush!" he called after John's fleeting back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla felt at the back of her mind,(whatever was left of it that is.) _John, he is near,_ the Wraith mind took over before she could finish the thought, _**Sheppard comes, the fool**_ the Wraith mind thought, making Teyla in the back fight to get to the front, which she couldn't she was too much of a Wraith already.

John came into view and saw her, "Teyla!"

The Wraith that was Teyla looked at John and hissed as the last thoughts from Teyla's true mind yelled out, _John, forgive me, please._ before fading away and the Wraith attacked.

Before John fired the Stunner he'd picked up, he said, "Forgive me babe" he fired and Teyla the Wraith fell to the floor, stunned, unmoving. John had tears in his eyes, he was too late.

"Gee I hate to be in her shows, she needs to see a doctor." Red said as he appeared from out of nowhere.

"And I know just the one," John said to Red, "Help me will you?"

"I don't see why not my fellow" Red said, then he grunted as he took Teyla's left arm over his shoulder as John took her right over his. "Where to from here?" Red asked.

"Main hangar, I have a ship we can get her too, then I'm on my own from there, we have to hurry though." John said, he knew he was talking to a ghost or a dream, this was lunacy, Red Skelton was dead for all he knew, unless...He was Ascended. _he has to be Ascended, why else would he be here of all places and know of Me and Teyla being married??_ John thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla though now a Wraith still could think in the farthst reaches of her mind she struggled to undo herself from what she was tied up in inside her mind, screaming all the while, _John, please forgive me, I am fighting a battle a cannot win without your forgiveness!!_ on the outside Teyla was a Wraith, but on the inside, deep inside she was no-one else but Teyla. She knew she was Teyla, but why was she losing to her own D.N.A?

_**AN:: I have thought it best to leave this hang for one week(7 X 24 hours to the minute) and see what you all think, should this go on or should I edit this chapter to finish the story? thanks to those who vote either way in advance.**_


	3. III Losing her

_**AN:: Alright, I broke down a wront chapter three, this story will go on, keep reading and let me know how I'm doing please, thank you.**_

After getting Teyla(what was left of her) into the jumper John tied her hands and feet and strapped her into a seat in the back. When he was done he looked over to Red, "Thanks, I'll take it from here."

"I know that John, good luck, asnd let the wife know she wasn't dreaming about seeing me. She is problably still wondering who I am."

"I know who you are, you are Red Skelton, only you look like Tony from the Fuller Brush Man" John said starting up the jumper and lifting off, Red still stood in the back near Teyla. "By the way, how did you get in Pegasus anyhow? I mean, if you Ascended you would have to go through the Stargate to get here wouldn't you?"

Red shook his head, "You know I cannot give such information John, you however have the same gene as I, take your wife home, get her to a good doctor that knows what has happened to her, and most of all, don't worry about a thing." Red then faded from inside the jumper as John headed for the planet, Teyla(as a Wraith) istrapped down and tied in the back.

Once he was close enough John dialed the gate and radioed through, "Atlantis, this is Sheppard, I was a little late and I need Beckett in the jumper bay in full Hazmat gear."

"What happened, did you find Teyla?" Weir asked.

"Just have Beckett in full Hazmat gear in the jumper bay ten minutes before I open the rear hatch."

"Beckett has been told, I'll be in my office awaiting you to arrive there after Beckett is done."

"Great, see you then." John said as he cut the connection and closed the drive pods and entered the stargate to go back home to Atlantis, his cargo sealed in the back by the bulkhead doors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the jumperbay Carson had gotton himself and three others along with five soldiers ready and waiting for John to open the rear hatch, each soldier held a Wraith Stunner ready for use, hopefully nothing was badly wrong, but then why would Carson even be in the jumper bay in full Hazmat gear?

John's voice came over the radio, "I'm opening the rear hatch, Marines stand your ground and have stunners ready should something go wrong."

"Yes Sir" Lorne's voice came over the radio, up in the Stargate Operations Weir, Dex, Rodney and Caldwell could hear everything.

"John are you alright?" Weir asked while holding up a hand for Rodney to stasy quiet.

"Me, I'm fine," John answered.

"How is Teyla?" Weir asked, the timing of the question could not have been more perfect as the hatch on the jumper lowered and Carson saw Teyla, or what was left of her.

"Oh shite!" Beckett said seeing Teyla tied down to a seat out cold from the Wraith Stunner John had used on the Hive Ship.

"Nevermind John, just get up here, we need to talk."

"On my way." John said, he turned to Carson, "THe second she is awake, radio me."

Carson nodded and had two Marines take hold of the Wraith that was Teyla and set her on a gurney as John took off for Weir's office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering Weir's office the first person John saw was Rodney, he was leaning on the door rather then seated in a chair, Ronon was seated as well as Caldwell, Weir was pacing, and didn't stop when John entered the room.

"Well, from what Dr. Beckett says, I think something went wrong" Weir said.

"You _think_ something went wrong?" John said plopping himself in a chair, "I was too late, Teyla has Wraith DNA remember, well, for some reason or another she was kept in a cell near the engine area of the Hive Ship, I'm thinking that just by being near the engines for more then three hours made the DNA take over somehow, I'm no doctor, I'm just making a wild guess."

"And it might be that wild guess that could save your wife's life." Caldwell said thoughtfully.

"What?" John said confused, "But I didn't tell you the whole mission of how it went and who I met up with."

:"That is why you are here John star from the moment you landed in the Hive Ship." Weir said.

"OK then, here goes nothing, I entered the ship, killed a few Wraith and met up with Red Skelton, then he tried to sell me a hair brush. then..."

"Wait a minute, you met Red Skelton? from earth?" Rodney broke in.

"Yup" John said.

"How did he get here? he's dead."

"Actually he looked rather nice, just like his old self in the movie." John said.

"Go on." Weir said.

"Well, when I was looking at the LSD to see how close I was to Teyla the dot that was her changed to a square and Red said, 'Wife not feeling well?' plus he knew my name and said we had the same gene."

"Well if he knew you and Teyla were married by that statement then he had to be an Ancient." Weir said sitting at her desk.

"He must have been, why else was he on the same ship as John was?" Rodney asked. "I mean, for all we know Teyla is gone to us and there is..."

"Don't say that Rodney, Teyla is still there I _know_ it, just because she looks like a Wraith does not mean she is not Teyla." John said cutting Rodney off.

"Then how are you going to get your wife back?" Caldwell asked.

"I might have the answer to that Col." Carson said entering the office, he had his tablet computer with him, "I just ran two tests, the first test showed the Teyla's D.N.A. had undergone a complete restructring process, which is why her change to a Wraith, however, when I did the secod test it showed that the Wraith D.N.A. hadn't changed at all, I'm running a third test to make sure I didn't miss anything."

"What are you saying?" John asked.

"I'm saying lad, that Teyla is trying to bring herself back, but..." the computer beeped, Carson looked at it, "oh no"

"What?" John asked getting up.

"The third test shows that Teyla has twice as much Wraith D.N.A. then the firs test as well as the second test, even the resluts of both tests put together wouldn't match up to the amount of Wrath D.N.A. your wife has."

"What are you saying?"

Carson took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "I'm saying that if yuo want to talk to your wife, you'll have to do it now."

"Dr. Weir, permission to..." John started to say when Weir cut him off.

"Go be with your wife John." was all she said.

John nodded and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the Infirmary John noticed two guards outside the door, as well as four more inside the room itself, "hi guys, if you don't mind I'm going to talk to my wife." John said to the gurads, who nodded and allowed John to enter.

Teyla(still as a Wraith) was laid out on the bed in the center of the room. inside her mind she was fighting for control, now that she was home she seemed to have more strength in the fight, both herself and the Wraith mind heard John enter and stand next to the bed, the Wraith mind knew that Teyla didn't have very long so it let her speak as herself.

"John?" Teyla's voice asked.

"It's me, How you feeling?" John said.

"I can't see." Teyla said trying to look to John, or rather, where John was talking from. Her eyes were oddly covered like the Wraith footsoldiers had the scaley brown face cover-like thing, her face had that, but only around her eyes and nose.

"I know." John said.

Teyla, knew she didn't hasve much time to talk with her husband, so she thought to make the best of it and ask right then as she would only have the chance to do so and not get it again. "Do you forgive me for this? My losing to my own D.N.A.?" she asked John. Her hair had started to go back to brown nopw that she was back in Atlantis.

"What do you mean? of course I forgive you, I just hope you forgive me for shooting you in the face with a Wraith Stunner." John said sitting in a chair near the bed.

The Wraith mind tried to take over then, but Teyla fought the Other down, "John, I don't have much time, I'm fighting a losing battle, please forgive me if I hurt you, you know I can't control myself."

"I know, and I do forgive you no matter what happens." John said.

"Thank you, I love you John."

"I love you too Teyla." John said.

At those words the Wraith mind took over, and Teyla's body went into a spasm, John backed up a gurad came forwards Stunner ready to fire, "wait, don't shoot."

The Wraith tried to get to whoever was nearst it, but when it found that it could not move, it let out a low wail then laid back in the bed, inside the mind Teyla fought for control, but ended up losing, at least the Wraith was now stunned, John had tears in his eyes as he handed the weapon back to the Marine that he took the weapon from. Far as he knew, he lost his wife in the worse possible way.


	4. IV New Plan, well, maybe

John left the Infrimary and went to his and Teyla's rooms, and tried to sleep, but was unable to sleep a wink all night long, when morning found him he was standing at the window looking out to the sunrise as a knock sounded on his door, "come in." he called to whoever was there.

Weir stepped in along with Rodney, "How is Teyla?" Weir asked.

"Not doing too well, sooner or later she is going to fail and lose to the Wraith D.N.A. I don't want that to happen." John said.

"I take it she is too far along in the change to be helped?" Rodney said carefully, he didn't want John to go nutzoid on him in his own rooms.

"Yeah, I think she is, but I know she is fighting for control, she seemed,_ tired_ when we spoke last night." John said.

There came a knock at Johns door, again, and a voice from outside called out, "Salesman." Rodney had a look of pure confusion as did Weir. John opened the door and there stood Red, decked out in his Fuller Brush gear, "Good morning sir would you like to buy a brush?"

Weir and Rodney stared at Red, John grabbed the man and yanked him into the room and shut the door.

"Gee what a way to treat a guy" Red said still having his wacky smile on his face. "What's up?" he asked John seeing his face, which had a look of confusion as well as a lot of hope for his wife.

"First thing is first, who are you?" John asked Red.

"I'm Tony, a Fuller Brush salesman, but you know this already, I told you when we met before." Red said, not confused at all, mostly because he was being asked questions in front of a few he never met before.

"Right, now," John went on with his questions, "How did you know Teyla and I are married?"

"Well, first off you seemed very worried for her, then the Others told me of your joining." Red said, "anything else you need to know?"

"Yes, what can save my wife from a fate worse then death as a Wraith?"

"You know full well, I cannot give such information John." Red said.

"Fine, you give me the info and it'll be on my head when I die, I want to save my wife." John said forcefully.

"OK then, I can help, along with Morgan la Fey, we can help your wife Ascend to our plane, then she can come back to you soon as she can, how does that sound?" Red said.

"You mean to say you wanna kill my wife, then let her come back with her memories intact?"

"I can't give that information John, you know that."

"There has to be a way to help her without her dieing!" John said starting to get kinda hot on the collar.

Red took a deep breath and said, "tell you what John, I'll talk with the others, I'm sure they know how you feel for your wife, I know I do, let me talk with them and see what I can do to help you help her."

John's hard look softened up as he looked to Weir and Rodney, both of them nodded as if to say, "let him see what he can do first before going on a rampage" John nodded back and turned to Red, "OK, hurry though, from the way she acted last night she doesn'y have much time."

Red nodded, "I will return me laddo, don't worry, and please buy a brush will you?" Red said as he faded from sight to talk with the Others about what to do to help Teyla and John.

When Red had left Rodney waited a half minute to speak, "OK, I must be going mad now, that is...was... Red Skelton, just like you said he was dressed"

John nodded, "do you belive me now?"

"Yup"

"Great."

"Now what do we do?"

"We wait until Red comes back, then see what we can do for Teyla."

Carson arrived, "I can see that this room is a bit busy." he said.

John nodded, "come on in, how's Teyla?"

"Not too good I'm afraid, I ran a forth test just before bed and went over the results twice to be sure."

"Meaning."

"When Teyla was near the Engine area where you found her, her D.N.A. made the change a little to fast for my liking, but now that she is back in Atlantis her D.N.A. is fighting with the Wraith D.N.A. for control of her body."

"Meaning."

"If the fight keeps up as it is now, Teyla will either lose to the Wraith D.N.A. fully, or she will die trying to win." Carson said sadly, he'd done all he could, now it was just a matter of time.

"Don't say that Carson, you know you have done what you can, it's up to Teyla now, she told me she was losing anyhow, unless Red comes back with a way to save her, well I guess I lose my wife." John said.

Carson nodded and took a breath, "your right Col, I've dione what I could, now it is up to her, though I doubt she will live another twenty-four hours, let alone thiry-six hours on the timeframe this place is on." Carson said.

There came yet anoyther knock on the door and Dex fell into the room just as Red faded into view, seeing Dex on the floor Red said, "you didn't know your cue huh?" which made Rodney fall to the florr in laughter as Ronon just looked at Red confused.

Seeing Red appear John asked, "you learn anything?"

"Yes, you must go back the ship where you found her and bring back a Warith, perferably one you had a run in with when you went for your wife, the cells of the true Wraith D.N.A. will help Teyla fight her own D.N.A. for control, but, she might die in the process of the True D.N.A. fighting the false D.N.A." Red said, then seeing Dex he said, "hello sir would you like to buy a brush?"

Dex just looked at him as if he had gone nuts.

John just smiled, at least Red still had the knack of reliving a very bleak moment, "I don't see why I shouldn't get a brush for Teyla, so when she wakes up as herself she can clean up her hair." John said thoughtfully, Red smiled and tossed him a brush, "free of charge, and good luck with the wife" he said before disappearing from view.

"Yeah, thanks." John said, he looked to Weir, who was smiling as John spoke with a guy that was supposed to be dead for seven years. When John looked her way she said, "Well, that was a enlightining conversation."

"Yeah it was actually, in terms of us talking to a dead guy, not that we haven't before." Rodney said getting up.

"So, do I wait to do what Red said to do for Teyla or..."

"Go" was all Weir said.

"Going" John said turning to leave, Dex stood in the doorway, "want some help?"

John thought a minute, then nodded, "sure, let me see Teyla and I'll meet you in the jumper bay in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes it is." Dexsaid turning to leave as John passed him to say good bye to his wife.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Wraith on the bed hadn't moved since John fired at Stunner at it, he just hoped Teyla would forgive him for stunning her all the time, the Wraith turned its head to the sound of John's footsteps, then turned back to look at the ceiling, if it was looking at the ceiling, the Wraith mind let Teyla take over for a few minutes, this time she sounded very weak as if she was dieing.

"John?"

"I'm here."

"You seem in a hurry."

"Just wanted to say that Red gave me an idea that I'm gonna try out, Dex is coming with me to get what we need to help you out of this mess." John said.

"How can you help me when it is something inside me that made me this way?" Teyla asked weakly.

"Well, lets just say that if this plan goes downhill, Red will help you Ascend to his plane, which I hope does not happen." John said, he stepped closer to the Wraith on the bed, _No, she is not a Wraith, she is Teyla, my wife_ John told himself as he stood next to Teyla, her hair had gotton a little more brown in it, but her face was worse then the night before.

"Do what you have to, I'm not going anywhere." Teyla said as she finally lost the sttrength to fight the Other down to talk with John, the Wraith surged to the fore as John left, not looking back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When John arrived in the jumper bay he had a look that would leave a Wraith Hive Ship with a big hole in it, seeing Dex was waiting he got into his seat and started up the jumper. not saying anything until they had gone through the 'gate.

"So, what's the plan? How many Wraith do we need?"

"Just one" John said.

"Great, does that mean I can kill the rest?" Ronon asked.

"Uh...no, we don't want them to know we arrived. Nor do _I_ want them to know we took Teyla."

"Right." Ronon said seeing what he thought was Sheppard's plan, get in, get a Wraith, get out, go home, get the Wraith D.N.A. into Teyla, and then wait and see what happens. Dex hoped the plan went to the plan planned out.


	5. V Anybody got a plan B?

John landed the jumper in the Hive Ship, "this is the place" he said, "I remember leaving a mark right around here." John said pointing to a fast white mark on a wall, they were in the right Hive Ship.

"Well then, lets go get us a Wraith." Dex said.

"Right," John said, then a spur of the moment he said, "would you perfer, Ben, or do you like Jerry better?"

Dex didn't answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Atlantis, the Wraith laying on the bed looked to be sleeping, but even when asleep a Wraith was major trouble for anyone in Pegasus, but inside the mind of the body on the bed, Teyla was fighting a fight for her own life, and was losing a no win battle that she knew she would lose no matter what she did.

_**You are weak, you will lose and I will take over you fully.**_

_No!_

_**Yes, you are but a Human woman, and therefore weak.**_

_I will not let you win and kill everyone on Atlantis!_

_**Ha, you say words that make me laugh, you are but a though now, slowly fading.**_

_"Actually, she is married to a rather nice guy and she will live"_ came another voice, it was Red.

Turning as if to look to Red the Wraith hissed, _**what business is this of yours Dead One?**_

_"Plenty of my business kiddo."_

_Tony?_

_"Hi kiddo, don't you worry about a thing, John is working on a plan that will help you, just, trust him."_

_Why would I not trust the man I am married to?_

_**Why do you bother us? Can you not see that this battle is over, I have won!**_

_No! You didn't win!_ Teyla's mind voice seemed very very _very_ weak as she relized that she had indeed lost to the Wrath D.N.A. she cried out again, this time her voice was just barely above a wisper, _No!_

Red sighed and left the mind of Teyla and the Wraith, Teyla was running out of time, and fast too. John was now running against the clock now, and the time was going by faster then ever possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Hive Ship John and Ronon were having a hard time just finding a Wraith, where the hell were they?? "Ronon, take the six, I'll lead, we should be close to the bridge."

"We are, I think." Dex said in agreement.

"From the way Teyla sounded, we don't have much time. Lets go!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

In Atlantis Carson watched as the latest test results came on the screen, his eyes widened when he saw something. He turned and took off from the room, "Dr. Weir, we got to talk!" he said over the radio as he ran down the halls to the Stargate Operations floor.

"Why what is going on? How is Teyla?" Weir asked as Rodney showed up holding his computer ion his hands as he tapped the screen. "Hmmm that's strange, Radek, see if you can locate Teyla on the bio-sensors would you, let me know what comes up."

"Right, I'll also check the Ancient Database for anything to help John when he gets back too." Radek said.

Carson appeared in the doorway to Weir's office, "We got to talk, in your office." he said.

"Yes, lets talk." Weir said as the two entered their office, Carson sat down in a seat, while Weir sat down behind her desk, "how is Teyla?"

"She's gone, there is three times as much Wraith D.N.A. then I've ever seen even in a normal Wraith, some of Teyla is still there, but the time is just slipping away, if Sheppard doesn't bring back a Wtraith within the hour, we may lose Teyla for good."

"Dr Weir, Radek and I were just...oh sorry, I didn't know someone was, oh hi Carson." Rodney said entering Weir's office, and seeing that she was speaking to somebody, then seeing that the person was Carson, seeing the looks on their faces Rodney asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Aye, Teyla is going faster then I first thought."

"OK that's a bad thing." Rodney said, making Carson feel worse then he did though not knowing it nor intending to make him feel worse. "Radek and I are trying to find out how Sheppard's sensor was able to find that Teyla's life sign changed, we're trying to find out if it still sees Teyla on the bio-sensors."

Radek entered and started speak in his rapidfire Czech, then translated, "I was able to reconfigure the sensors, it still sees Teyla, however her life sign is blinking between brown and green, brown being Wraith and green being Teyla." Radek looked back to the gate center when someone called his name, "I'll be right there" he turned back to Weir, "the only bad thing is, the brown is staying on longer then the green."

"So even as we speak we are losing Teyla?"

"It looks that way." Rodney said.

Carsons' radio went off, "This is Beckett."

Dr. Brio's voice came through, "this is Dr Brio, I think you need to see the patient... now." the radio turned off, but not before Carson heard Teyla's very weak voice call for John.

"I gotta check on the patient, I'll radio you when I find something," Carson said getting up as a Tech came in and handed Radek a computer printout, he took one look and passed the paper to Rodney. "If you'll excuse me I need to use the nearst bathroom."

After looking at the paper Rodney said, "Oh no, Teyla's gone, her life sign is only brown and has been brown for more then ten minutes, it's not blinking anymore" Rodney's computer beeped, after looking at it he said, well he started to say, "when is Sheppard to be back?" when the Stargate started up cutting him off.

"This is Sheppard, we got Jerry, but we missed Ben" John called in.

"Just get here and land, Carson wants to see your cargo ASAP!" Weir radioed back, she called to the gate watchman, "lower the shield!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Infrimary Teyla and the Wraith mind once again fought for control, well, more like Teyla fighting to stay alive rather then control of her own body. The Heart monitor she was put on had a steady heartbeat, as Carson came into the room at a run and looked in hoor at what was Teyla on the bed, her face was covered fully now and her hair had gone back to white.

"OK, Dr. Brio, I need needles ready to put the true DNA into Teyla ready three minutes ago! Marines, You are going to have to move outside, there is going to be alot of walking around and you'll be in the way, Lets move people we got a woman to save!" Carson said taking charge right away.

As everyone in the room started for their duties Carson looked at the newst test result, Teyla had zero of her own D.N.A. left to fight with, she was gone for all they knew.

John came running in to see how Teyla was doing...

His timing could not have been more perfect...

The instant John appeared in the room, Teyla's mind voice cried out, _John!_ then she faded fully from herself...

The Heart monitor started to let out a long loud BEEP, to which Carson started yelling for CPR to be started...

They were too late...

...Teyla had gone from them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After five minutes of trying to get a pluse Carson gave up and looked to John, "I'm sorry, everyone, lets go, Lets give John some time alone." the others in the room left as John sat in a chair staring at what was Teyla, he never noticed Red showing up, he just looked at Teyla's dead body.

"There is always plan B John" Red said setting a hand on John's shoulder, "please trust me, I'll do everything I can to have you reunited with your wife, though it might take a while before she can return to you in full health"

"Do what you must Red, I...I give her into your care." John said, tears falling freely down his face, "just...give me a minute would you?"

"Hey, I have some Fuller Brushes to sell, I'll return" Red said once more in good humor even though something majorly sad had happened to his friend.

Once Red had gone John stood up and took Teyla's dead hand, her body was slowly changing back into her own, but she was dead as a doornail and John knew it, her face was nolonger covered by the scaley thing, John passed a hand over Teyla's face and through her hair, "I miss you, good bye." John choked out his final words to his dear friend and wife, before breaking down and crying into Teyla's white/brown hair, his hand holding hers in a dead grip.

After what seemed like minutes, maybe days or hours, John didn't know, he felt Red's hand on his should again, "Hey, your wife is fine, trust me, she will return to you soon." John looked to Red in time to see him fade from view, As he faded from view Red called to John, "and that doctor Beckett, tell him he did one hell of a job trying to keep your wife alive, even though he was unable to keep her living, he did a wonderful job."and Red faded fully as John turned back to his fallen Wife, in time to see her now returned face change into energy, as she Ascended, leaving the room as a ball of golden energy, the golden ball of energy seemed to hug John as it left the room, and John knew that Teyla had left as her true self, but he would never be the same without her.

Carson came back in, seeing John looking up at the ceiling instead of at the now empty bed he asked, "where is...?"

"She Ascended to be with Red, let me tell Dr. Weir though, I'll tell her Teyla is gone, also" John looked to Carson, "Red wanted to thank you, he said you did a job that earned you a place when you Ascend if you ever do."

Carson watched John's retreating back as he smiled at what Red said of him doing a job that needed to be done, even though he failed in the worse way possible.

The truth was clear...

Teyla was gone

...or was she truly gone?


	6. VI Teyla Ascends

_**AN:: Well, that was a sad chapter wasn't it? that last one I mean, but don't worry, this chapter we see how John tries(yeah right) to forget what had happened, also a nice thank you to those of you who took the time to read this story.**_

Within minutes after Teyla's Ascension, John had gone to the mainland to tell Halling and her people what had happened, Halling merely said, "You say that she is now Ascended like the Ancestors, she is safe and will be with you forever now, when one of us dies without the Wraith killing us, it is time for a celebration, not sadness." Halling said when he and John took a walk on the beach.

"Thing is, I was too late for her in getting back, she's gone to me now." John said, he wasn't good at telling others their friend/family that they lost somebody, espcially not Teyla's people, John felt like an outsider now more then ever. He stopped walking, "Look, I know you mean well, but Teyla is dead, I feel as if I did the deed of killing her myself, you should be treating me like an enemy because of what just happened."

"We would never treat you as we would a Wraith or the Genii, why would we?" Halling asked John turning to look at him, "You lost your wife, and my friend to the Wraith, you said she asked you to forgive her did you not? because if you did forgive her for what happened, you are not an enemy to us, you are more then a friend to us now, think of it as you in her place when you are here on the mainland."

"I wish I could do that Halling but, Without Teyla..."

"Without Teyla you feel...empty?"

John nodded and looked out to the water towards Atlantis.

"I donnot place the blame on you Col Sheppard, I place the blame on the Wraith that took her to their ship, they must have known what they were doing when they took Teyla. Therefore, you Col Sheppard, are not the one to is to be held accountable for the deed of Teyla's death, don't tell yourself that." Halling said.

John nodded and looked back to Halling, for an instant he thought he saw Teyla watching him from the treeline, but he must have been seeing things, "Yeah, your right, I keep telling myself that Wraith would pay for killing Teyla, but Red told me he would keep her safe."

"He will, when a Ancestor tells that they will do something, they do it." Halling told John.

"Your right, I should head back to Atlantis, maybe there is something happening out of all this that I haven't seen yet, you know, like a reason Teyla died." John said.

"Yes, there must have been a reason ahead of time, it is best you find out about this reason as soon as you can, go, wait no longer to have Teyla forever fresh in your memory." Halling said, John nodded and took off running for the jumper, then headed back for Atlantis, maybe, just maybe Col Cladwell was right, what if Teyla could come back, but still have the true D.N.A. test run? what would Red think?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

In the woods just past the treeline a pair of eyes watched as John looked their way, _John, please I know you forgive me, but you must not worry, I'll be back soon_ was what Teyla wanted to tell him, but she knew the rules, she couldn't even let herself be _seen_ by John at all, she might have just broken that rule.

Red appeared, "how you feeling Madam?" Red was once more in his Fuller Brush salesman suit. Teyla was dressed in a brown overrobe with bits of grey and blue flects in it.

"It's nothing." Teyla said watching as John tore down the path to the jumper then headed back for Atlantis. "It's just that, I didn't want to die, you know how John feels about himself don't you?"

"Oh yeah, poor guy even bought a brush for you." Red said, making Teyla laugh for the first time since she Ascended.

"So... now what?"

"Well, I can't let you descend without your memories because John said not to, I told him I would do what I could, but if the other's let you return to John with your memories intact, John said it would be on him because of his love for you."

"What do the Other's say?" Teyla asked as she sat on a rock nearby to Red.

"Well, they said they need time to think, and sometimes, when they think, weeks go by. hopefully your husband wont go nuts and try to Ascend just to be with you." Red said.

"When can he see me? How long do I have to wait until he can see me?" Teyla asked.

"Well let me see, you just Ascended, so... it is best to wait until late tomrrow Atlantis time then you can let John see you, from afar though, you have to wait at least a week before getting to appear in his room to talk to him." Red said reciting the rules told to him when he first Ascended.

"What about dreams? Can I see him while he is asleep in bed? but in a dream?" Teyla asked, she missed John already. It was easy for Red to see, in fact it was easy for any of the Ancients to see, she loved him, and wanted to be with him, just like John wanted it.

"Well, I don't see why not, like John says, if anything goes wrong, it'll be on him when he is to Ascend, it will be between him and the Others, so I don't see how getting to him in his dreams tonight would hurt." Red said thoughtfully, then he stood up, "Well, I have some more brushs to sell so..."

"You can leave be for now, I want to think." Teyla said as Red nodded and walked off to sell some more brushs, which he was having zero luck doing other then selling one to John.(which was actually free.)

Red left Teyla alone at the edge of the woods, she watched the jumper fade out of her eyesight she sat on a rock and wept for how long she didn't know, she just knew that it was nearing dark when she looked up, maybe John had gone to bed early? She thought it best to find out first what the Others said of her going to see John in his sleep in a dream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering what looked like Atlantis, but it was not, instead in the Plane she was now in the place _did_ look like Atlantis the way it was made, going to the council chambers where the Others were deep in something she waited for a few minutes before she heard her name called from inside, she slowly entered the room.

"Teyla Sheppard, you have asked of seeing John in his sleep in a dream this night."

"I have"

"You may do so, _but donnot let him see you when he wakes!!_ if you break this rule we put over you, you will not be able to see John Sheppard until we say otherwise, understand?"

"Yes." Teyla said, she knew the rules now, Red had told the ones he was given and now with the newst rule given her she _knew_ she had to obey it otherwise she would never see John for all she knew, and Red knew Teyla wanted to go back and be with John again, alive and well. only did the Others come up with a way to for her to go back? thinking now was the time to ask she did so. "Have you thought over my request of me going back to my husband and leaving this plane?"

"We have, but the only opition we have is to let you descend back to the other plane, but you lose your memories of John and everyone else, we are still trying to find a way for you to go back with your memories, Red wont stop nagging us about it at all." The thought of Red nagging the Others made Teyla want to smile but she keopt herself from doing so.

"When may I see John, even if I must in his dreams?" Teyla asked, far as she knew, her time to see John that night was passing her by.

"He is alseep now, we will be watching from afar to let you know when he is about to wake, you must hurry however, the night is only half over now."

"Thank you" Teyla said as she turned to leave...

...only to find herself in John's room with him in the bed sound asleep. _I hope this works_ Teyla thought thinking of the inside of John's current dream. Even if she didn't know what it was.

-------------------------------------------------------------

She was in a Hive Ship again, gunfire went off to her left, "John?" she called and started in the direction of the gunfire, a Wraith came around the corner running for its life when it was shot in the back by none other then, "John" Teyla smiled when she saw him.

John stood there, decked out like Neo in the first Matrix movie, guns and ammo all over him. He looked at Teyla as if he was seeing a ghost,(which he was) "Teyla?" he said.

Teyla smiled seeing John, and was unsure if she could hug him or not when a voice went through her head, _"as long as he does not see you when he wakes up you may do whatever you wish in the dream."_ breathing a sigh of relife Teyla ran forwards and tackled John and hugged him, she was crying, and so was John as he was knocked off his feet by his wife in a dream, and he thought he was awake too, but was he really awake? or was he dreaming?

John didn't care, he was with Teyla even if only for a few seconds of a dream.

After a few minutes of the two just hugging each other andcrying, Teyla pulled John to his feet, John looked to his wife and said, "I thought I lost you."

"I thought I lost you when I left with Red." Teyla said setting her head in against John's chest as she hugged him.

"Well you didn't, I'm still alive, only, are you?"

Teyla didn't nod, she just stood there with her head on John's chest, tears flowing freely down her face as she hugged John, even though she had been gone for a few hours almost a full day, it felt like _years_ to Teyla.

At least she was with John for a while, even if it was a short while.

----------------------------------------------------------------

For about an hour Teyla and John just stood in the hallway of the Wraith ship hugging the other, Teyla looked around as if wondering where she was, and saw Red's face peeking at her from what looked like a doorway, it was time for her to leave John already? Looking to John Teyla kissed him and said, "I have to leave you again for a time, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." John said as he took Teyla into a hug, "I'll miss you, but I'm glad I was able to see you again. good bye Teyla, I love you, and I'm going on a mission to get rid of the Wraith in your name when you leave me."

Teyla smiled and kissed John once more before she turned to leave...

...and found herself in the woods on the mainland as the sun was coming up. hopefully she had followed the rules given her and was not seen by anyone.

An idea came to her.


	7. VII Descending might be a bad idea

John woke up, _OK that was weird, where'd Teyla go?_ John looked around and found the window was closed, _It was just a dream, John, you were dreaming of Teyla showing up when you went after the Wraith, yeah that's it. Just a dream._ John got out of bed and headed for Weir's office to get ready for the mission he wanted to go on, which was to get back at the Wraith.

Entering Weir's office John noted who was there, just Weir and Caldwell, "How did you sleep." Caldwell asked

"Like log, only I thought I saw Teyla in my dreams." John said.

"That is normal, she just died and you were thinking of here all day since she left, no big thing to worry about there I think." Caldwell said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too."

"So what's your plan?" Weir askied John, knowing full well he was going to do what he said he was when Teyla left when he told Weir of her death, he was going to kill the Wraith in memory of Teyla.

"I'm going to kill every Wraith I see in honor of Teyla. You can't say no." John said.

"As long as you let Col Caldwell be ready to back you up in case something goes wrong, you can go." Weir said.

John nodded, "Backup would be great, just, let me go in first." he said turning to leave.

"John." Weir's voice stoped him in his tracks, he turned around a pained look on his face for waiting so long to get at the Wraith, "Don't kill the prisoner let him live, Carson has need of him."

John nodded and left, Jerry would live...for now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla walked out of Johns dream and room and reappeared in the Ascend plane of Atlantis. Walking slowly lost in thought ideas of how to go back to John going like a river in her mind as she walked, she had been so deep in her thoughts she almost didn't hear her name called from the Council, if they called she knew she had to see what they wanted, _Maybe they found a way for me to go back_ she thought slowly entering the Council Chambers.

"You called me." Teyla said.

"We did" the Ancient nearst her said from her seat, "we have also seen how you felt when you entered Sheppard's dream, it is time for you to go back to the mortal plane, we have however thought up a way for you to return to your husband with your memories intact."

"What must I do?" Teyla asked.

"Red, will you come here please?" Red appeared this time in a brown and blue robe

"I am here, what do you need?" Red asked, his normal wacky smile still on his face.

"You are to help Teyla descend, you are to take her to the Hive Ship where Sheppard is going to be" the Ancient turned to Teyla, "I am sorry, but in order for you to go back with your memories, you will have to go through what happened to come to us, only this time you will stay on the mortal plane"

"I am to go back as a Wraith?"

"Yes, but you will be at the stage you were when John Sheppard found you."

"I see, but what will happen to me if I return here?"

"The rules we had given you of not being seen until a week had passed will be lifted, you will however be asked not to help with anything in any way should you return to us, if you help John Sheppard in any way, we will come and take you away and never let you be seen by him again, not even in his dreams."

"I understand."

"If you wish to be with your husband, you must leave now."

Teyla nodded and looked to Red, as if saying, 'lets go.' and the two of them left the Ascended plane and arrived in the Wraith ship, just minutes ahead of John.

"This is where John found you, this is where he will find you again."

"How do I...?" Teyla started to asked when she fell to the floor, her body changing fast into a Wraith then stoping at the ponit where John found her, _OK this is...weird_ she thought looking up to Red.

"Good luck Teyla, I must go, we will meet again." Red said before fading away.

Teyla pulled herself to her feet, knowing full well what was going on, _John is coming to kill the other Wraith, just like he...agh!_ Teyla was hit in the back with a Wraith Stunner and John passed her body without a second thought, _John! Wait! Come back!_ she called out in her mind, she was once again fighting her D.N.A...and once again she was losing, but John passed right by her without a second glance.

Ronon appeared a few meters behind John, only John had gone around a corner, looking down at the Wraith, stunned on the floor, something clicked, "Teyla? is that you?" he asked the Wraith on the floor, inside the Wraith Teyla was yelling, _Ronon, get John have him come back! Please!_

Thinking time was a major problem Dex called for John, "Sheppard, I found something you need to see"

"On my way." John said over the radio. when he arrived he asked, "What is it?"

"I think you stunned Teyla again." Ronon said pointing to the Wraith on the floor, John just stared, _it can't be...can it?_

Moving fast John pulled the Wraith to its feet and took one arm over his shoulders, "Caldwell, beam us into the infrimary on the Daedalus, now."

"Beaming you over." came Caldwell's voice, two seconds later John, Ronon and the Wraith(along with Teyla inside the Wraith) vanished from the Hive Ship.

And reappared in the Daedalus infirmary.

John got on his radio, "Get us back to Atlantis, and hurry."

"We just entered Hyperspace we will be in Atlantis in an hour." Caldwell said. "what's the hurry?"

"We found Teyla." John said, "and she is in very bad shape...again"

Hearing that Caldwell ordered, "All power to the Hyperdrive, weapons power dievert to engines, shields to Hyperdrive, we don't have a lot of time."

The Daedalus seemed to hit a bump the started going faster

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Daedalus infirmary, John set the Wraith on a bed, Teyla was once again fighting the Wrath mind. Unable to even speak to John at all.

_**Why did you return?**_

_I wanted to because I..._

_**Because you love Col Sheppard?**_

_Yes, I'm going to live this time!_

_**Ha, you? Live after we fight again? Like that will happen.**_

_I will live, and I will win against you._

_**We will see about that.**_

John was looking at the Wraith on the bed, Caldwell entered, "Why are we in such a hurry? I thought Teyla was dead"

"I did too, but she's still alive and fighting." John said.

"She looks to be in bad shape like you said, at the speed we are going you'd better radio Atlantis and let them know what is up and have Dr Beckett ready."

"Right, well still have Jerry, so maybe we can save Teyla this time." John said as he took off for the bridge. Once at the bridge John radioed Atlantis. "Atlantis this is Sheppard, come in."

"This is Weir, go ahead."

"We uh...we found Teyla, and she's in bad shape." John said.

"Wait a minute, you found Teyla?" Rodney broke in. "I thought she was dead, you said so yourself."

"I'm not sure how she got on he Hive Ship I was on, but we got her, only...she is at the point where I found her last time and looks worse then before."

"What?" was all Rodney said, it was easy to tell he was confused out of his mind.

"Well, I'm not sure about this either, but I know the Wraith we have on a bed in the Infirmary is Teyla, I can't shake off the feeling that it is her." John said.

"Just get back here, I'll have Carson ready for you and your cargo." Weir said.

"Great. Daedalus out." John cut the connection and took off for the med bay.

Maybe they could save her this time...

Yeah...

_Maybe_


	8. VIII Teyla returns, somewhat

In Atlantis things were going crazy, Carson had gone down to the cell area for some true Wraith DNA so he would be ready when John returned. Thankfully he got it in time, in fact far as anyone on Atlantis knew, John was in Hyperspace somewhere.

"Dr. Brio, have RN needles ready to transfer the D.N.A. into Teyla, if it _is_ Teyla that John is bringing back." Carson called over the radio as he left the cells, leaving Jerry on the floor where he fell after being stunned.

"Needles are ready for the transfer of the D.N.A. they have been ready ever since yesturday." Dr. Brio's voice said over the radio.

"Great, let me know when John arrives with his cargo. I'm on my way back." Carson said as he ran down the halls, time was once more against him far as he knew.

-----------------------------------------------------------

In the Daedalus med bay John stood by watching over the Wraith on the bed, trying to think things through, sure he saw Teyla Ascend, he was hugged by her (if you could call it that) for gods sake. then he saw her in his sleep the night before, and now he was seeing her in a bed on the Daedalus which was going through Hyperspace faster then even a Repicator ship from the Milky Way could.

"Lot on your mind?" Caldwell asked.

"Yeah. Actually, a heck of a lot" John said getting a chair and sitting down.

"Care to tell?"

"Not at all, I'm just confused, I mean, I saw Teyla Ascend right there in front of me."

"And here she is in a bed on a ship going through Hyperspace, and you are wondering what it is all about?"

"Yup" John said, he looked to Caldwell, "odd huh?"

"Dealing with this? Yes very odd"

"Then there is last night when I was asleep, you still think it is because I was thinking of Teyla since seeing her...Ascend?"

"Now that I think about it, not really no, not because you were thinking about it, but more because, re,member John this is all just a wild guess to the wind" Caldwell said, John nodded, knowing that whatever Caldwell said was just thoughts and nothing to be thought of as mean or offending. "I think Teyla was able to come back from Ascending, so to speak, only when she came back..."

"...She changed back into a Wraith knowing we already have a Wraith in Atlantis already so we can get her back, but what if she doesn't remember anything? You remember what happened to Jackson when he came back."

:"He lost his memories, I remember, I was on the mission to find out what we could for him when Anubis attacked."

"I remember that, I was in jail I think." John said trying to remember where he was when Anubis attack his homeworld.

Caldwell laughed, "Anyhow, any thoughts on what happened to Teyla for her to be on the Hive Ship?"

"Well the only thought going through my head is, "why did I not shoot her?' now I'm glad I only stunned Teyla and not shot her."

"You still think there is a way to save her?"

"Yup."

The two continued to talk over things, mostly the mission that Teyla was taken on.

--------------------------------------------

Inside the Wraith's mind Teyla was once again fighting. but she was also losing...again.

_**Why do you bother to fight when you know you will lose again?**_

_I will not lose._

_**Are you sure?**_

_Yes._

_**Then things will be more fun, I leave you in control for a few moments, when I return we will continue fighting.**_

_Fine go away_

_**You will lose again, I know it.**_

Teyla didn't say anything, instead she tried to look to where she heard John's voice, Caldwell had left, leaving John by himself in the med bay with the Wraith on the bed.

"John?" Teyla asked, sounding very weak on the bed.

"Teyla?" John asked, clearly confused.

"Where am I?" Teyla asked.

"The question is, how did you get back? I saw you Ascend." John was still confused.

"Can you not ask that until I am well enough to tell you about it?" Teyla said.

"Sure, I don't see why not, but uh... when you Ascended, you weren't a Wraith, you were yourself, what happened?" John said

"I don't have much time, just...let me finish the fight, I might lose again." Teyla said her voice sounding sad and even weaker then before.

"Lets not think that way, we got a plan that will help you." John said.

"You said that before." Teyla said, smiling in her mind's eye.

"I said what before?" John asked.

"You said you had a plan that would help me, then I died, I don't want to die again, I wont be able to come back." Teyla said a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, we do have a plan, I call it Plan B" John said. "Carson is waiting in Atlantis for you to arrive, he already has the DNA he needs to help you."

"Let us hope he does help me out" Teyla said, she could feel the Wraith mind start to take over, John could see her breathing faster, "John,... I'm almost... out of... time, I... hope you...don't get...mad if I...Ascend again."

"Teyla, don't talk like that, I know Carson is going to come through with his end of the bargain and Red said he would help you Ascend like he did last time should you die again."

"Then... let us... hope... I... live... John,... please stun me... before the... Other...takes ov--" Teyla never got to finish what she was saying as the Wraith took over and her body went into a spasm. John backed up fast and grabbed for a Zat that the Daedalus had in every room, he fired the first weapon he picked, thankfully it was a Zat and the Wraith stopped moving.

_I hope Carson's ready for us when we get to Atlantis, She is too far along now as it is._ John thought leaving the med bay to see how close they were to Altantis.


	9. IX Plan B: phase 1

When John left, Teyla nearly went crazy fighting the Wraith inside her, she was losing though, _again_ but she was still fighting, she knew Carson would come through this time around, she hoped she was right that he would.

_**You are weak, why fight me?**_

_I am not weak_

_**Yes, when one as weak as you tries to fight, not only do they lose, they die as well.**_

_I am not going to die again_

_**We will see.**_

----------------------------------------------

John entered the bridge, "how far are we from Atlantis?" he asked.

"Just about to come out of Hyperspace, how is Teyla?" Caldwell asked from his seat.

"Not good, she said she is running out of time." John said from the doorway.

"Alright, soon as we are close enough I'll beam you and Teyla to Carson on Atlantis, would that help?"

"The closer we are the faster Teyla gets better, and the sooner she gets better and back on her feet the better." John said.

"Great we are coming out of Hyperspace...now" The Daedalus dropped out of Hyperspace as close as Caldwell dared to come out.

"I'll be with Teyla, let Carson know what the plan to get to him is, and then beam Teyla and I down there."

"Will do."

John went back to the Med Bay to Teyla, only to see her getting wose then she did the last time around. "Teyla? if you can hear me, you'll win this fight real soon, just...trust me." He said, Caldwell called over the radio, "This is Caldwell, Carson is waiting."

"Beam us over." John said

"Doing it." Caldwell said. John and the Wraith were then transported to the Infirmary on Atlantis.

When Carson saw Teyla for the second time at the current state, he said, "Oh my, Dr. Brio, get the needles, Col you'll have to be outside as there is too many things going on in here." Carson told John, who nodded, he knew Carson could go bad on him and have a soldier take him out of the room, so he left, looking back before the door closed to see Teyla laid out on a operating table as Carson was given the needle and he slid the needle into Teyla's upper arm, the other doctors hooked her up to heart monitors and whatnots, then the door shut, looking John out. Soi he went to Weir's office to tell of the mission and finding Teyla...again.

-----------------------------------------------

Once more entering Weir's office that day John took a seat as Weir looked to him, "well, how did Teyla end up on the Ship you were on?"

"I've been thinking up a pretty good idea." John said.

"Go on."

"You remember reading about what happened to Daniel Jackson right? when he came back he didn't have his memories, but he eventually got them back."

"Right, after a while and in time enough to help defend Earth from Anubis"

"Right, only I'm thinking Teyla got to come back with her memories but she has to go through this again, being a Wraith and all."

"You are thinking that Teyla got to come back with her memories, as long as she goes through her ordeal that killed her in the frist place." Weir asked, she was confused, John could see it clearly on her face.

"Yes, that is what I'm saying, Carson is already working hard trying to get Plan B up and running, hopefully Teyla will pull through this. She herself told me she didn't want to die the first time."

"Yes, you said that when she Ascended she seemed to hug you as she left." Weir said, "But, she was pure energy how could she do that when she just changed into energy to Ascend?"

"I've been thinking about that too." John said before leaving to go up to the Daedalus to work on an idea there.

----------------------------------------------

In the Infirmary as Carson and the other doctors worked their hardest to get Teyla back to her old self, Teyla was hard at work herself, inside the Wraith mind Teyla once more fought not only for her life, but for total control of her body.

_**You will not win, you know this.**_

_You are wrong, I will win this time._

_**Humans are weak, therefore you are weak as well.**_

_I am not so sure about weak, other then that you are weaker now then before._

Inside the mind the Wraith hissed, _**you will lose to me again.**_

_I don't think so._

_**Ha, you are weak, just like those we feed on.**_

Teyla didn't answer, instead she felt a strong shove for her to get out of the way by the true D.N.A. after getting moved out of the way so her D.N.A. could fight better Teyla knew it was now just a matter of time before something would happen. If anything happened.

-------------------------------------------------

Carson, after working on Teyla for almost seven hours, went to give his report to Weir and John, wantingto let them know what was up. Entering the Stargate floor, carson noted who was there and who was not, for one thing, he didn't see John nor Dex in the area, nor did he see Lorne or Radek and Rodney.

Entering Weir's office he saw that she was still there, going over the latest mission report from Lorne.Looking up as Carson entered Weir asked.

"How is Teyla?"

"I've done everything I could, hopefully the True D.N.A. will win out and help Teyla return to normal in no time at all, but it will take a while, when I left her hair had started to go back to brown from the white."

"That's a good thing, should I radio John and let him know?"

"Sure, speaking of Col Sheppard where is he at anyhow?"

"He is on the Daedalus with Caldwell, they are going over things on something or other, John didn't go into details other then to tell you that when Teyla was back to herself she is to be moved by his orders to his and her room and put in the bed there."

"Ok, anything else?" it was easy to tell that Carson hated the idea of Teyla getting moved into her and John's room so soon after getting the operation done, hopefully John was right in saying his orders through Weir to have Teyla moved to her room when she was back to normal, even if she wasn't awake just yet.

"Not that I know of, I'll let John know how she is doing though." Weir said.

"Great, soon as her outward condition improves I'll have her moved to her and John's room." Carson said getting up to leave.

"Good luck." Weir said.

"Thanks." Carson said as he left.

Maybe Teyla would live this time, at least Carson hoped she would. If Teyla died again, well, John could shoot him for all Carson cared, he'd done what he could.


	10. X Plan B: phase 2

John, was in the engine area with Caldwell, they were bo thinking of ways to help Teyla return to her old self faster, so far they came up with nothing, they had frist thought of using one of the Daedalus' silent power generators, then they relized that there was no way to plug thre things into Atlantis power stations.

"Don't you just hate it when a plan comes back and bites you in the butt?" John asked Caldwell who nodded.

"Yup, I hate it when that happens." Caldwell said.

"I remember the last time it happened, I was statiioned at McMurdo and a plan went haywire and nobody thought it would work so they said not to use that plan."

"I'm going to get myself something to drink and see if Carson has an update ready, he's running a bit late." John said leaving the engine area to go to the eating area.

As he walked his radio went off, "This is Weir, come in"

"This is Sheppard"

"Carson wanted to give you an update, said things are improving but the going is slow."

"That's good to know, was wondering why he is over an hour late in reporting." John said. "Don't worry about it though, he should be reporting in soon, Sheppard out."

--------------------------------------------------------

Entering the eating area John saw that Radek was there, on a laptop computer he had set up on a table, looking up as John entered Radek said, "I think you should see this." He showed John the screen, which had the first test Carson had run the first time Teyla had been a Wraith..

"What exactly am I looking at?" John asked.

Radek took a deep breath then spoke, "I'm no M.D. but I'm just guessing here as well as repeating Carson." John nodded for Radek to go on. "You are looking at Teyla's D.N.A. before she was changed into a Wraith the first time, a normal human being from Earth has one D.N.A. chain right?" John nodded, Radek hit a few keys and Teyla's D.N.A. appeared on the screen. but instead of one D.N.A. chain the screen showed three. "This is Teyla's D.N.A. before she changed into a Wraith... now this," Radek hit a few more keys, "...is the Wraith D.N.A. along with Teyla's." the screen showed three more chains aappearing, this time brown and purple and not red and blue. "this is what happened though the first time, Carson sent this to me so I could find out a way to not only put a computer virius into the Hive Ship's but also into the Wraith themselves." Radek hit a few more keys and an animation started up. "This is how Teyla made the change, notice that Her D.N.A. is being what looks like eaten by the Wraith D.N.A." indeed Teyla's D.N.A. was changing from red and blue to brown and purple as if it was getting eaten.

"So...is there a way to turn this around, making the Wraith D.N.A. get eaten by Teyla's?" John asked.

Radek nodded, "Carson is working on it, though this caught my eye" Radek hit a key and the screen on the wall showed what the laptop did. "Speaking of which isn't he supposed to report every hour?"

"Yeah I was just going to call him and see what's up." John said.

The screen on the wall as well as on he laptop showed a small datastream start up and the laptop beeped and Carson's voice came over the radio. "This is Dr. Beckett calling Col Sheppard"

"This is Sheppard, what took you so long in reporting, its been over an hour?" John said.

"I know Col. I had to upload the latest test results for you. note the pulse and heart beat diff." Carson said as Radek hit a few keys to start up the new animation that Carson sent in the datastream.

"Sir, I think you should see this." Radek said, he looked up from the laptop to the screen on the wall, it showed Teyla's current D.N.A. compaired with the True Wraith D.N.A. and the false D.N.A. the true D.N.A. had joined with Teyla's D.N.A. making it so Teyla had _six_ D.N.A. chains of her own whereas the Wraith D.N.A. only had three, in the animation as John watched it Teyla's D.N.A. seemed to be joined by Jerry's, only Jerry's was actually changing into Teyla's thereby making Teyla have _six D.N.A. chains_ from what John could see. "Thanks Carson for the confusion, what the hell am I looking at now?"

"This is the latest test result, Teyla is slowly coming basck to her self now, her hair is back to brown and her skin is starting to go back to normal, but her face is still covered by the scaley thing." Carson said, "Also the heart beat is normal like everyone else, only the pulse is very very low, I'm unsure of what to make of it at this point."

"Just tell me when Teyla can be moved" John said.

"I'm thinknig at the rate she is changing back to herself, at least sometime tomorrow when she can be moved to your rooms, though she wont be back on her feet until at least a week or so."

"OK so Teyla is gonna stay with you in the Infirmary until tomrrow, good, thanks for the update, talk to you in an hour." John said.

"Aye speak with you in an hour." Carson signed off and the radio went dead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Atlantis Infirmary Teyla laid out on the bed was starting to return to normal, only the change was slow, too slow in Carson's mind as he thought over the latest test results. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Teyla was laid out on the bed, hooked up to both a heart monitor and an IV, her skin had started to return to normal, though her face still had the scaley cover that the normal Wraith footsoldiers did.

Hopefully soon Teyla could be herself again, hopefully soon maybe she would get to be with John again, maybe even go on a mission with him sooner, but for all she knew he was already on a mission, a mission to save her life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John got up from the table with the laptop on it and got himself a cup of coffee, somehow he just needed to wake up, looking over to the animation playing on the wall he noticed the same thing that worried Carson, _Her heartbeat is fine but her pulse is too slow, does the pulse slow down when a person sleeps? at least she'll be herself soon._ John thought to himself.

_Yeah right, like anybody in Atlantis was themselves..._

_if they ever were themselves._


	11. XI How to get back at the Wraith, part 1

Time seemed to pass very very slow on Atlantis, though Carson kept John up to date with a repot every hour until deep into the night when Carson went to bed after he last report on Teyla's outward condition, which was not very much. Other then her skin had returned to normal as well as her hair.

_Hopefully tomorrow she can be moved to her room rather then stay in here, after all, that is what Col Sheppard wanted._ Carson thought as he finally nodded off to sleep.

All of Atlantis was asleep by that time, though Carson had set up a camra in order to watch over Teyla's full recovery so he wouldn't miss anything, everybody was asleep, even John was asleep, though he was still up in the Daedalus along with Radek.

-------------------------------------------------------

Morning came slow for John, who kept thinking of how to get back at the wraith, in his dreams he was writing down plans then tossing them as if they would not work. when he woke up he was tired sure but he had a thought and he needed Radek's help. He found him in the eating area, once more on his laptop.

"I got an idea, you said yesturday that you were trying to make a computer virus right?" John asked.

Radek nodded, "Yes I remember saying that, but I don't see how..." John cut him off.

"Look, what I need you to do is make a fake copy of the Ancient Database for the Wraith to download into their computers, but when they download the thing they will not only be crippling their ship, but also when they use the so called database..." Radek jumped.

"They would take on the D.N.A. and either die or get fed on by the other Wraith." Radek had a gleam in his eyes as if he were a school boy that had won a million dollars and got to go to a place that had a super computer filling up the basement.

"Right, only you have the know-how to make a virus that can disable the Hive Ship" John said.

"And Carson has the know-how to make a retrovirus, I can have the database set up in less then an hour, you'll have to let Carson know th plan too to get his help, knowing him I don't think he will want to." Radek said.

"Right, I still gotta tell him that." John said, he had a look on his face that said, _Carson's gonna blow his top like Mt St. Helens, oh well_, John headed for a radio and called Atlantis, "This is Sheppard, Carson around or is he asleep?"

"This is Beckett." came the answer, apparently he had been waiting for John to radio him, "what is it that you need?"

"Two things, a sample of Teyla and Jerry's D.N.A. while mixed together, as well as an update on Teyla." John said.

"I can give you the latter but what in blazes do you want with the former??" Carson asked.

"I'll tell you later, how's Teyla?" John said.

"Well, I just did another test, her outward appearance has returned to normal execpt for her face, it still has part of that... thing, on it, though her eyes are visble now." Carson said.

"That's good, anything else?" John said.

"Yes actually there is something, latest D.N.A. test shows that the person I'm looking at on this bed is 100 Teyla."

"So she is back now or... what?" John asked.

"I wouldn't say that this soon Col. I'm going to wait until at least tonight to move her to your rooms." Carson said. "I'm trying to think of why she got the face cover, I remember you getting the thing, well, almost getting the thing when you were bit by Ellia."

"Don't remind me of that please!" John said in a hiss as if he hated that memory.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of why Teyla got the face cover thingy."

"Go on." John said, knowing he would not like were the talk was going.

"Did you by any chance do anything with Teyla when you were undergoing the change?" Carson asked.

John thought a few minutes, having to really go threough his memory for what happened when he had gone through that mess, "Yeah, Teyla and I sparred a bit why?"

"Did you _do_ anything to Teyla when you were sparring?" Carson asked.

John nodded, even though Carson didn't see, "yeah, but, how does that explain it?" John asked confused.

"Now that I think of it, might be because of her D.N.A. being like that bug..."

"Carson, don't talk about that to me please." John said cutting Carson off.

"Sorry, now would you care to tell me why you need Teyla's D.N.A. along with the Wraith D.N.A. mixed with hers?"

"Radek and I are thinking that if he can make a fake Ancient database, and also somehow put the D.N.A. into said database, not only will the Hive Ships crash or something, but when it is accessed the Wraith would be attacked by the D.N.A." John said as simply as possible.

"You mean to say to make a downloadable fake database along with a D.N.A. chain from Teyla and the prisoner? How will that work I wonder?"

"I've been thinking about that." John said.

"Radek knows how to make a computer virus, only, how is he going to be able to make a mix of both a retrovirus as well as a computer virus?"

"I've been thinking about that too."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla hadn't changed much over night if anyone had looked close though, hner eyes had returned to normal, though no-one could see them, she coughed, _hard_ when made Carson go and see what was happening. As Teyla coughed pieces of the facemask thing faded away and her own deeply tanned skin was seen, though Teyla never opened her eyes nor did she try to move to get up.

Carson monitored Teyla for any relapse she might have gotton when she came back, hopefully she would be stronger then before. Carson started to remember what had happened not long ago when Charin had passed on. _I wish I listened to the song in full_ Carson told himself, _otherwise, should she die again I'd be able to sing it._


	12. XII Beyond the Night

_Beyond the night, a rising sun  
Beyond the night, the battle's won  
The battle's won_

In the Daedalus John was working with Radek to get a fake database going, he uploaded the latested D.N.A. and saw that Teyla was 67 herself, upon seeing that, John started working faster.

"Database setup, uploading D.N.A. retrovirus" Radek said, then he saw John pacing, "what is worng?"

"I should be down there, on Atlantis I mean" John said, he had a look of a caged animal, he wanted Teyla, no he wanted to _be with_ Teyla and not let her out of his sight again.

"Don't worry, at the rate she is recovering she would be in your room by now." Radek said. _at least I hope Teyla is in John's room, the sooner the better for me_ Radek thought seeing how John was acting. "Col, relax, Teyla is not going off Atlantis for a long time."

"You're right, I need to stop worrying." John said finally sitting down.

_Fear and shame now in the past  
Pain and sorrow gone at last  
Gone at last_

Teyla had been moved by ten am Atlantis time into her and John's room, she laid out on the bed, still asleep, unmoving, yet alive again, only slowly returning to herself, she would soon be back on her feet and back to normal again, only would she remember herself and what happened before?

"How you doing kiddo?" Red asked appearing inside her mind's eye, he once more was wearing his salesman outfit and had a soft smile on his face.

"I think I'm doing better then before." Teyla said in reply.

"Great, I'll tell your husband how you are doing." Red said when another voice broke in, it sounded as if it were being strangled.  
**  
"why are you still here Dead One?"**

"Just seeing how things are going, after all, it is not every day a Wraith/Human gets to join us on the other Plane."  
**  
"Leave me be...I am weak...I had won before, why can I not win now?"**

"I wish I could answer that" Red said, his face broke into a wacky smile as he turned to Teyla, "I'll be seeing you...Teyla" Red said as he left.  
_  
Circle renewed, peace will be found  
Beyond the night, on sacred ground_

John and Radek had gone to John's cabin on the Daedalus to work without being asked so many questions, apparently John knew a passcode to lck everybody(even Caldwell) out of his cabin so Radek could work on the virus. "How's it coming."

"Just loading the D.N.A. transmission now, once accessed, the database will not only send a virus through the Hive Ships but it will also render the Wraith helpless in less then three hours, the time being based off of Teyla first changing into a Wraith." Radek said as he tapped all sorts of keys and codes.

"The sooner the better for me." John said, knowing that Radek meant he was almost ready to have a fake crystla left on a planet somewhere.

"All set, got the crystal?" Radek said, he had been working ever since John thought up the idea that morning.

"Here" John passed the Crystal to Radek while thinking of his sweet revenge on the Wraith with Teyla's help.

Carson's voice came over the radio, "This is Beckett"

"Sheppard here go ahead"

"I just finished moving Teyla to your room, she is stable now but slowly returning to normal"

"Yes I saw, anything other then her D.N.A. tests?"

"Yes, she is in bed asleep and I'm reading delta waves, meaning she is either actually sleeping or she is thinking while in the coma."

"Did you find out why her pulse was low?"

"Yes I had been thinking about it all night, didn't get much sleep either." Carson said, "I'm thinking that the low pulse is a secondary thing that the body does while asleep, that way the body wont move around much at night."

"Hmmm... thanks for the cxonfusion again Carson." John said as he and Radek left John's cabin and headed for a puddlejumper they were going to teach the Wraith a lesson, Don't. Mess. With. Atlantis.  
_  
Rivers flow, led by the wind  
First new breath, her journey begins  
Her journey begins._

After John and Radek had left the Daedalus Teyla woke up about a half hour later and looked around, she was herself fully now, and back home, but laying in bed wondering what the hell is going on.  
Carson arrived and saw Teyla sitting up in the bed, "hey love, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Teyla said. "Where is John? On a mission no doubt." Teyla had a smile on her tanned face.

"Yes in fact he is, he is uh, fighting the Warith again, trying to see if the last test I did would infect not only the Wraith on that Hive Ship but every Wraith in Pegasus."

"Has he returned yet?" Teyla asked.

"uh...no actually" Carson said.

"I see" Teyla sounded somewhat downcast as she spoke.

"And you are not ready to get out of bed just yet, you are still weak from what happened, I think it best you lay back down and relax, try not to worry about anything." Carson said seeming to take charge as if he was Teyla's father.

Teyla smiled and laid back down and fell into a very deep sleep.  
_  
Rivers flow, led by the wind  
First new breath, her journey begins  
Her journey begins_

John came back after dropping off the fake database, entering Weir office he couldn't help but see a twinkle in her eyes, "Is something going on that I don't know about?" He asked.

There came another knock on the door, and Red was shoved in followed by Dex, "I know my cue" Red said in a funny voice, making John nearly broke a rib with laughter.

Red striaghtened his tie then spoke seeing John in the room, "what's up?"

"Well for one thing, thanks" John said, leaving the rest of his sentance unsaid because Red already knew what he was going to say.

"Think nothing of it." Red said giving John a 'thumbs up.' John knew it meant good news, he turned to Weir, "care to elaborate?"

"Carson said that Teyla is asleep but back to full health and back to normal again, she's in your room, though sound asleep."

"Back to herself huh? Nice" John said, he looked over to Red and smiled gibing him a nod meaning 'thanks for your help...and the brush' John looked out to the gate outside Weir's office through the windows it was nearing dark, "I'm going to go to bed." John said getting from his seat, "If you need me, I'll be in bed asleep."

"That is something that we should all be doing. Sleep well John." Weir said.

"Yes, the worst that could happen is everybody dies all at once." Red said in his wacky voice, "but not to worry, life is just getting funner every passing day, I'll being see you all." Red walked out the door of Weir's office and disappeared.

John laughed as Red left, he still had the hair brush he had taken from Red for the sheer darn hell of it.  
_  
Beyond the night..._


	13. XIII Teyla Awakens

Teyla felt a new weight on the bed, John had finally returned from his mission, angling her body so her head would be on his chest she continued to sleep as John laid in the bed, thinking, _I hope the plan works, if it does, maybe we found the weakness in the Wraith tech, as well as their weakness in their D.N.A._

John feel asleep thinking of what would happen if the Wraith underwent the change, feeling his wife sound asleep on his shoulder and chest.

The night passed with little, if any, happenings as most of the city was asleep. Carson had nodded off in the Infirmary on a bed as did Rodney who was in the room talking with Carson, Radek was up in the Daedalus sound asleep in the eating area over a laptop, just a normal night in Atlantis.

----------------------------------------------------

Morning came slowly to John as he was sound asleep, he was sleeping like the dead, if Teyla hadn't been sleeping with her head on his chest he wouldn't be able to get up anyhow.

Teyla though had gotton up at sunrise to think over what happened to her, somehow nothing was clear, she had many questions, she mulled over them in her head, _What was John's last mission?_ somehow she knew it had to do with her.

There came a knock, or rather a strong pounding on the door, followed by Ronon's voice. "Enter." She called.

Dex came in, he had a look that said, 'we won a battle' all over his face, _Sheppard's still asleep?_ he looked to where Teyla should have been on the bed, "Teyla?"

"Over here." Teyla called.

Seeing Teyla standing by the railing of the porch made Dex smile, which was something he rarely did, "back on your feet so soon?" he said stepping out to the railing to stand next to his friend.

"Yes, I have returned Ronon" Teyla said a soft smile on her face, John grunted in bed and rolled over, he was dead to the world, not hearing a thing, "What happened while I was gone, when I died?" Teyla asked Ronon.

"Well, for one thing we have a score now of one Wraith Hive Ship disabled and the Wraith in it either killing each other off or already dead."

"That is good news" Teyla said looking out to the water as the sun rose into the sky.

John mumbled something, sounding oddly like, "where'd my wife go??" or something as he was still asleep.

"I think I'll go let Weir know what is going on with the Hive Ship." Dex said going to the door, "get back to bed Teyla, before I put you in there myself" Ronon had a very strong hinting at a joke in his voice. And Teyla though, knew the Ronon would actually put her in the bed himself if he had to. she just nodded and got back in the bed and fell back asleep.

_Beyond the night..._

John woke about a half hour after Teyla had gone back to sleep, looking over to her sleeping he couldn't help but think, _I'm not dreaming, she is back home_ looking from Teyla he saw the brush Red had given him, a smile appeared on his lips, he noticed Teyla's hair was a mess, _well, I do have something for that_ John thought getting out of the bed and getting ready for the day.

Teyla felt John leave the bed, she thought of calling him but then thought it best to wait. See if he tried to wake her up.

John finished getting ready when there came a loud banging on the door. "Sheppard you awake?" came Ronon's voice.

"Yeah, come on in." John said as Ronon entered, he now had a 'we are so screwed' look in his eyes. "What's up?"

"We just got a call from the Daedalus, they found a really big Ring of the Ancestors deep in space, only, the Daedalus was able to open it."

"So it is an outgoing wormhole?" John asked, Teyla rolled onto her back on the bed and asked, "what's going on?"

John twirled around at the sound of Teyla's voice, his eyes wide, "you're awake??"

"I am," Teyla said sitting up in the bed to look at both Ronon and John, Ronon had a hint of a smile on his face, John though didn't see it as he was going around the bed to Teyla's side of it and handing her the brush Red had given him, seeing the brush Teyla smiled and took it out of John's hand, "How did you...?"

"Red gave it to me, said it was free of charge, meaning I didn't have to pay him." John said, "plus your hair is a mess and you could use a brush." John added as an afterthought.

Teyla laughed then, the thought of the Ascended Being giving John something for her to have, then she looked a bit downcast as John started to leave, "You are going on a mission John?" she asked him as he stopped in the door, there was no way he'd leave his wife now.

Turning around slowly in the doorway John looked torn, should he go on the mission and leave Teyla out of said mission, or should he take Teyla with him? John chose the latter, "hurry up and get ready, I'm heading for Weir's office to see what's up."

Teyla nodded and stood up from the bed as John left, she would be ready, though something did confuse her. _Why is a Stargate in deep space with out a planet nearby?_ she wondered as she got ready, within less then a minute Teyla headed out the door to find John and Weir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Teyla entered Weir's office John was already there along with Carson who was really confused as to why Teyla was going on the mission, "I'm not sure that Teyla can do this mission, far as I know it is too early for her to even be awake." He said.

Teyla though heard him and stated simply, "why are you worried?"

Carson spun around, "Teyla? what are you doing up so soon, you were...?"

"I am fine, thank you Dr. Beckett for helping me." Teyla said to Carson, "for helping me both times."

"Your welcome, Teyla, but still, let me check you over before you leave." Carson said, Teyla looked to John who merely nodded, if Carson looked her over and ran a quick test and if the result was anything good, Teyla was on the mission.

And as it turned out, Teyla was fully healed, everything, not just her outward appearance. "What is this mission?" she asked, "Ronon said something about a Stargate in deep space with no planets nearby."

"Yes, only this Stargate is big enough for the Daedalus to go through." John said, something in the back of his mind told him to bring Radek on the mission.

Teyla looked confused, "How can a Stargate be large enough to for a ship like the Daedalus to go through?" she asked, she had never heard of a Stargate that big in her life.

"Well, it is hard to explain, but, the Stargate we are talking about is called a Supergate, it is big enough for even a... wait a minute, that's it!" John had a gleam in his eyes that said he was thinking up a really crazy plan, "Get Radek, I'll need his help again, Teyla, go down to the weapons storeage and get us some ammo for the zooks we are going to need at least two." John said, Teyla nodded and took off, Ronon in tow to help her out. John looked to Weir, "why don't we make the Wraith think that Earth is through the Supergate, that way the Wraith will go to the Ori Galaxy, thinking they are going to Earth, instead they go and we need not worry about the Ori any more."

"As much as I like to think of this idea as a really crazy one, this has got to be the crazyiest of all the things you have come up with John." Weir said, clearly his idea was insane, but then it might work.

"Thanks, I just now thought of it." John said

"I can tell, Radek and Rodney are going to like this idea of going back on the Daedalus so soon after getting home." Weir said thoughtfully.

"Well, just let them know it is by my orders that they be ready by noon." John said, "we leave by Jumper to the nearst Stargate, send an update of the location of the Fake Earth and let the Wraith go through."

"And then they leave the Pegasus Galaxy for their new feeding grounds." Weir finished John's train of thought.

"Right."

"What if they don't fall for it?"

"I thought about that."

"And what if your postion is known when you are on the Daedalus?"

"I've been thinking about that too."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla returned to the Stargate area with Ronon in tow, both were loaded with both weapons and ammo, John sorted the stuff out for what they would use right away, as he did so Teyla asked, "why do we need these weapons if we are going to the Daedalus? Does the ship not have the weapons it used against the Wraith when the city was under siege?"

"Yes they do have weapons, only we are goingto make it look like we are trying to get the fake database back from the Wraith, then we will use their stargate and go to the Daedalus from there."

"I see." Teyla said lost in thought, _What if I change again like before?_ she was thinking when John's voice broke in.

"And I'm not letting you out of my sight either." That made Teyla smile, she would have to talk to John about that, she was fine, Carson said so himself. She didn't need anyone watching her every waking hour...

or did she?


	14. XIV Teyla vs: Hive Queen part 1

The plan was in motion, John was making it look like they wanted the database back, and the Wraith were not about to let the team have it, things went down hill fast as the Wraith poured in, only to get shot down by John and Teyla as Radek and Rodeny loaded the update to the database.

"How much longer?" John asked as he shot another Wraith.

"Just gimmie a minute." Rodney said.

"You don't have a minute." John yelled.

"OK then how about half a minute?" Rodney asked.

"I think you might need less then that." Teyla said as the Hive Queen appeared, Teyla fired her P-90 at the oncoming female, the Wraith took many shots before it was right in front of Teyla, and knocked away the P-90, within two seconds Teyla and the Hive Queen were in hand to hand combat.

John watched Teyla and the Hive Queen fight it out, it dseemed they were evenly matched. Rodney made a mistake and looked up to see Teyla and the Hive Queen fighting, "Shoot it!" he yelled to John.

"I can't, I might hit Teyla." John said.

Teyla and the Hive Queen had really gotton into hand to hand now, fists swinging and blocking, each knowing the other's next move before they made it, making it near impossible for either to win, then Teyla made a mistake, while trying to grab at the feeding hand, the Hive Queen grabbed her left arm and spun Teyla around as if she was going to feed off of her, Teyla screamed as her arm was pulled back and then the Wraith held a blade to her neck and she shut up fast. John seeing the fight come to a fast end brought up his P-90, as he did so the Hive Queen pressed the blade against Teyla's neck.

For about a half minute there was a standoff as the other Wraith stopped to watch their Queen. The Hive Queen spoke first, "Why have you come Human?"

"You have something of ours that we want." John said, holding his P-90 in a way that he'd miss Teyla but hit the Hive Queen.

"We got it, lets..." Radek looked up and saw Teyla with the knife at her throat, "...oh crap."

"You come for something you lost?" The Hive Queen asked.

"Yes, but now we have it." John said not turning away from the Hive Queen, "What of it anyhow?"

A Wraith of lower ranking then the Hive Queen wispered something in her ears, the Hive Queen looked to John, "You are too late, we have found Earth now, you may leave unhindered by us." The Hive Queen then took the blade from Teyla's neck and let her arm go and shoved her forwards knocking her into John's aim.

John thankfully didn't fire, instead he leaned down and picked up Teyla's fallen gun and handed it back to her, she had a few brusies on her face and arms. But other then those she was OK.

"Leave before we come after you," the Hive Queen said as she turned on the team and left them, the team took off for the Jumper then for there they left the Hive ship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Puddlejumper Teyla sat in her seat to the side of John, where Ford used to sit, she was rubbing her arm where she had been grabbed by the Hive Queen, oddly enough though for that part of the mission, the team was on the Hive Ship for well over an hour. It was odd, she had never felt anything different in her self when on the ship.

"Nice fighting back there" John said, jolting Teyla out of her thoughts. "How the hell did you learn to do that? And against a Wraith Hive Queen of all things."

"I am not sure, when she knocked my weapon away I acted," Teyla said, "that's all I remember."

"So you're saying that when the Lady appeared in front of you... you, acted, hmmm." John said thoughtfully. "You seemed to be ready for her though, as if you and here were waiting for the other to showup at some point."

"Yes, it did seem that way." Teyla said as the Jumper was in space heading for the Daedalus. which was not seen to the naked eye just yet, though the Supergate was. "That is this 'Supergate' you spoke to Dr. Weir about?"

"Yup, that's it." John said as the Supergate just hung out in space, like a glowing light slowly drawing moths to it.

"That thing's huge." Ronon said seeing the Supergate that was still a ways off.

"The thing is big enough for even a Wraith Cruiser to go through." Rodney said as the Jumper started to get closer to the Supergate. "only I'm not sure if a Hive Ship can get through it."

"Even if they send just cruisers through they will fight the Ori and the Ori will leave Earth and the Milky Way alone, and the Wraith will leave us alone too."

"Are you sure of that?" Teyla asked, as behind the Jumper a hyperspace window appeared, the Hive Ship had come.

John got on the radio, "secure channel three-three-niner-six," he said.

"Codex identified, what is going on Sheppard? There are Wraith bearing at the Supergate."

"Yeah that the plan we want it to look like we don't want them to get through, so start the sucker up and open fire on the Wraith, then jump to hyperspace."

"Are you sure you want us to do that?"

"That's the plan."

After a minute Caldwell called over, not sounding too happy, "fine. Sheppard I hope you know what you are doing."

"I hope I do too." John said.

The Hive Ship started to get closer to the Supergate when the thing opened, and the Daedalus opened fire as if they didn't want the Wraith to go through the gate. The Wraith ship let out a few smaller crusiers, John watched everything, _come on, that's it, send the cruisers through first, then see if the larger ship gets through...huh??_ The Wraith Hive Ship fit perfectly through the Supergate!

John got on the radio, "Daedalus, hold off on jumping, we are going to land in the F-302 bay in the Jumper"

"Copy that, we see you on sensors, Daedalus out."

As the team spent the remaining time in the Jumper as they neared the Daedalus, Rodney spoke up.

"So... how was, Ascension?"

"It was...different" Teyla said, even when descended she knew should couldn't talk about it, but then, if the team really wanted to know...

Teyla looked out the window of the Jumper for a moment thinking to herself, should she risk it and tell everyone about it? Or should she keep her mouth shut? she noticed something, in fact the whole team noticed it...or rather _him_... Red was standing outside his quirky grin on his face as he nodded to the team, Teyla could tell them about her time Ascended.

"Well...how different was being Ascened form being alive like you are now?" Rodney asked.

"Well, for one thing, I was...alone" Teyla started to say, then the radio came alive.

"Sheppard with is the Daedalus, the Supergate is opening, but it is an outgoing wormhole and we have orders to relay to you."

"Give them." John said.

"Earth wants you to go through the Supergate."

"What?" John looked to Teyla and an idea came to both of them at once, maybe they could teach both the Wraith and the Ori a lesson, and the lesson was.

_Don't...Mess...With...Atlantis...Or...Earth!_


	15. XV Teyla vs: Hive Queen part 2

The Daedalus relayed the order from Earth again, "They want you and your team to go through the Supergate...now."

John looked first to Teyla and then to the huge gate outside, he made up his mind in half a minute, "copy that, Jumper Three out." John looked to the team, "this is gonna be bumpy."

"Lets go." Ronon said, Teyla merely nodded, Rodney looked like he was about to get shot.

"Wha..what, how... can we?" he stuttered.

"We take the Jumper through the Supergate we'll be fine. Just like going to other planets from home." John said.

"Yes but then it is possible that we could end up facing a major fight when we get there...you know that right?" Rodney said.

"I've thought about it." John said.

"Great, just great, Daedalus, any weapons you wanna send over or do we have to make do with what we got?" Rodney called over. There was a flash of light and a few ammo crates were staked neatly in the back part of the jumper. "Great, thanks" Rodney got up and moved to the crates, everything they needed was there, only, there was no antiAscended weapon for the team to use. But Rodney was too late to ask as John put the jumper into it's fastest speed possible...

...and entered the Supergate...

...And came out in the middle of what looked like a Ori ship after the Wraith had gone by.

Seeing the Ori ship not doing anything John said in awe, "I've never been this close to a Ori ship before."

"Ori?" Ronon asked.

"Yes Ori as in, really evil and really stupid" Rodney said, "Look, they tried to attack where we came from, Earth, only to get their buts kicked by both Jack O'Niell and one of the old System Lords, I think it was Anubis that helped... though I don't really remember."

"System Lords?" Teyla asked.

"Long story" John said. "I'll tell you later."

"I'm getting lifesigns." Rodney said, "From the Ori ship, there is at least two of them, plus others just dieing off, as if the Wraith are in there, only...no Wraith."

"Is it possible that these Ori are fighting the Wraith and losing?" Teyla asked, the idea of meeting of the Ori seemed to frighten her, to say she was frightened a little bit would be a lie. She was terrorfied of the Ori, after all that Red told her about them.

-----------------flashback-----------------

Red spoke in the Ascended plane to Teyla on the beach, "There are things you need to know, enemies that may try to get to you because you just Ascended." he said.

"Enemies?" Teyla asked clearly confused.

"Yes, we don't worry about the Wraith, nor do we worry about those on the mortal plane, but the ones we DO worry about are the Ori." Red explained as best he could.

"What are these...Ori?" Teyla asked.

"They are Ascended Beings just like you and me are, only they have followers that think the Ori are the true shall we say, rulers of any and all things, the Ori think they can rule even us, they are a very evil race of Ascended Beings that even the others fear." Red was somewhat amazed that the oythers hadn't stepped in on his little pep talk with Teyla, then he remembered John saying, _"When I die and Ascend myself it'll be on my head, just help Teyla"_ He hoped John was right.

"How can they hurt us? Are we not Ascended just like them?" Teyla asked.

"Yes we are, but, they will try to turn you to their side because you just Ascended." Red said, "Whatever you do, don't talk about the Ori to anyone you see, unless they talk about them first." Red warned.

---------------end flashback--------------------

Teyla looked to the Ori Warship that seemed to sit in space, the Wraith Hive Ship was gone. _I hope we don't run into these Ori, I don't think it would be a good idea for me to do so._ she thought to herself.

John served the situation, "OK, there are at least two lifesigns of somebody on the ship, there is a hangar right?" the viewscreen popped up and showed the hangar area, "Bingo that's our LZ, everybody lock and load we're going in." John said as he took the jumper into the Ori ship in front of them. as they neared the hangar entery Teyla's fear only grew and grew, from what Red told her she was possibly the most scared person in the jumper.

As the Jumper landed in the Ori ship the team could see dozens of dead bodies laying all over the place. "Well, looks as if someone was busy." John said as Teyla looked out the front with a very worried look on her face. she felt one other Wraith, but that was it. "I can feel at least one Wraith." She said.

"Great, then that means the rest are gone or they had moved on, lets see what the dead look like shall we?" John got up from his seat and opened the backdoor of the Jumper, then he headed for the nearst body and rolled it over, it was an Ori footsoldier, he had a handprint on his chest and looked very very old. "Yup the Wraith are feeding off the Ori now." John called back, "we're clear."

The team made its way deeper into the Warship, coming across hundreds if not thousands of feed apon Ori soldiers, "I sense only one Wraith is on this ship, I think the Wraith senses me as well."

"Well that is both good and bad." John said as he stopped near a railing looking down to the floor below, "Good because we are finding our way around this thing and bad because the Wraith is right behind us" John said turning around as the Hive Queen appeared, "miss us?" John asked.

Seeing John the Hive Queen seemed to smile, "You have sent us to a very rich feeding ground, but you have us wondering, why did you follow?"

Teyla, thankfully out of sight of the Hive Queen began to move around to be behind the Hive Queen as to attack from the back. maybe she could win this time and not get caught offgard like the last.

"Well for one thing we needed something from this ship, it was waiting for us to arrive back here so we could get a few things, then go back." John lied.

And Teyla made her move, knocking into the Hive Queen from behind.

The Hive Queen snarled and tried to feed off of Teyla but she proved too strong and wrenched the Wraith's hand off her as the two started to fight again. the Wraith though had just fed and was in perfect health to fight with Teyla again, though Teyla seemed the stronger, and started to do a series of kicks and punches that made the Hive Queen back up as Teyla moved ever closer.

"What is it you want Human, you send a woman to fight those you hate the most?"

That made Teyla fight even faster and strike harder as she and the Hive Queen fought it out. The once more thinking of going for the feed hand Teyla awaited the same attack that had a blade at her neck. and struck faster then John could even see! Knocking the blade out of the Hive Queens hands Teyla launched her last attacked and kicked the Hive Queen hard in the chest, sending the Wraith over the railing to the floor below, "shoot it!" she called to John as she reached to the floor for her P-90.

As John was shooting the Wraith on the floor there was a bright burst of light and a Ring Platform started up...right where Teyla was standing! Looking up as the rings came down Teyla yelled out before she vanished, "John!"

Turning around as he heard Teyla yell for him John eyes opend wide as the rings came down and Teyla vanished, "Teyla!" John yelled as his wife vanished...again


	16. XVI Teyla vs: Ori War Lord

He had to be dreaming, there was no way in hell he was awake, after all, the very pretty brown haired woman in front of him seemed worried. Who the hell was this woman??

"Are you alright?" Teyla asked the man on the ground, she had never met the man before in her life. Though she saw him back at Atlantis when John was showing him the Jumper bay. The man was Daniel Jackson, only he had nothing from the Wraith, no signs of being fed on nor any signs of fighting with one from Teyla could see. She looked around, after the rings had transported her to that room she noticed the man on the ground, but then where on the ship was she?

"Are you alright?" Teyla asked again.

"What, yes, I... think so." Looking around Daniel asked, "Have we met?"

"I am not sure." Teyla said looking around and seeing a window she walked ovder to it and looked out, the Supergate opened again and another Hive Ship appeared. "Another Wraith ship is here." She said watching as the ship went by then jumped to Hyperspace.

"Well, hopefully we can open that from this side and go back home" Daniel said before he was shot by a Ori Stun weapon, spining on her feet Teyla raised her P-90 and found herself stareing at a Ascended Ori, _This is not going very well_. She thought as the Ori Wraship Leader took a step closer, and tried to covert to energy to attack Teyla...

Only...

He was unable to, after the Wraith had gone through the ship and left him because of his energy state the Wraith were unable to feed on him, but now that Teyla was right there, with her weapon aimed at him.

This Woman could either hurt the Ori, or kill him outright.

"You seem...different from other Humans." the Ori said calmly as to not show his worry that he would get hurt or killed by Teyla.

"What do you mean?" Teyla asked, a smirk on her face, "If it is becasue you and I were once the same..."

"You are Ascended?"

"I was." Teyla said stepping closer, she was facing her fear, though she was truly terrorfied of the Ori in front of her. but then, the guy was scared of her too, "I descended not too long ago. But what is it to you that I am different?"

"You are not from the Milky Way, nor this Galaxy" the Ori replied.

"I am from Pegasus, a planet called Athos" Teyla said, "I am an Athosian."

"And you are also a once Ascended one at that." The Ori said backing up a step, making Teyla step forwards another step.

"I scare you?" Teyla asked the Ori that was backing up, the question made him stop in his tracks, his eyes glowing a very wierd and crazy color that made Teyla just want to shot him right then and there.

"Perhaps if I am a being that is still Ascended, and you are now a descended one, perhaps our skills are different." the Ori said holding out his hands to show he had no weapon on him. not even the weapon he used to stun Daniel was in sight.

Teyla looked at him and stepped over to a side table and set her P-90 on it along with her combat vest that John had given her for the mission, making her look like she was going to fight the Ori hand to hand. Which she was. She was ready to face her fears, she only hoped the Ori in front of her was as well.

The Ori made the first move as he double kicked at Teyla, who blocked, then couter-attacked faster then she even thought possible, within second the two fighters were in a frenzy of kicks, blocks and punches as well as the one or two kicked-into-a-wall that made Teyla start to wonder if fighting the Ori in hand to hand was a bad idea.

Daniel woke up again and watched the two fihgt for a few minutes, then the ring started up again and John and the rest of his team appeared, Ronon aimed his gun at Daniel and for a half second Daniel thought, _I'm dead_ then Ronon lowered his gun as John said, "Hi Jackson, any idea what's going on?"

"Uh...other then those two fighting it out no."

John looked to Ronon, _two people were fighting?_ Going to look John found Teyla in a very intense fight with an Ascended Ori, only she seemed to be doing a lot of damage to the guy. John leanded next to the table that Teyla set her weapons on, and noticed that only weapon that was not on the table, _she has her leg knife on her, she might be able to get this guy down for the count._ John thought as Rodney, Ronon and Daniel appeared to watch the fight.

"My money's on Teyla" Ronon said.

"I'm taking that bet and double it by a few dozen dollars also on Teyla to win" Rodney said.

"Fine with me I bet two dollars the guy loses out in a really bad way." John said

Teyla didn't notice the team watching her fight with the Ori, she blocked his right hook that was aimed at her neck, she caught the fist and sent her own at the Ori's neck, the strike was knocked away, and Teyla felt herself get pushed backwards against a wall.

"You are not the one to bring the Ori down!" the Ori hissed into her face, just mere inches from her own.

"What makes you think that?" John asked, making the Ori turn away from Teyla to look John's way.

"Who are you?" the Ori asked, he wasn't scared of Sheppard, Dex or Rodney and Daniel, he was scared of Teyla. Who was kneeling on the floor holding her throat where the Ori held her. she was bearthing hard as she looked to the Ori that was anvancing on the team, thinking fast Teyla slid her leg knife from where it was hidden and started to sneak after the Ori as John kept the guy busy.

"My name is John, John Sheppard, you met my wife a few minutes ago when you breathed in her face. This is Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex and I don't know him" John said pointing to Daniel Jackson, Daniel gave him a look when John lied of not knowing him, but he kept his mouth shut.

John kept on talking, "You see, we wanted to get revenge for what you guys did to Chulak as well as Dakara, so we tipped off the Wraith that Earth was in this galaxy through the Supergate."

"And lead them here to our deaths??"

"You could say that, though there is something I wouldn't mind having myself." John said.

"And that would be?"

"This ship." John said a grin on his face.

Teyla jumped on the Ori, and they both fell to the floor, both of them trying to have total control of the knife that Teyla had in her hand. Within a half a second the two were fighting again, this time each for their life, if the knife so much as moved the wrong way... either one could be dead.

"Wait a second," Rodney said, "Isn't an Ori like him supposed to be already Ascended?"

"Teyla seems to be doing some damage to the guy if he is to be already Ascended." John said as he watched as Teyla and the Ori fought over the leg knife.

Teyla and the Ori fought on the floor, then Teyla made a mistake by trying to kick the Ori in the hip, only to have the Ori roll her over and get on top, now the knife was in a very bad place...

It was underneath Teyla!

"You are not the one that are to fulfill the age old omen of the Sodan, that one from another Galaxy would be the downfall of the Ori." the Ori hissed when he had Teyla pinned under him, Teyla looked into the Ori's eyes and saw very deep hatred in them and knew time was running out for the Milky Way Galaxy, as well as home. Teyla tried to move but the Ori kept her pinned, but her arm was free, looking at the Ori eye to eye she swung her fist as hard as she could into the Ori's chin.

The Ori howled in pain and let go of Teyla holding his mouth as blood poured from it. Teyla rolled over and grabbed the knife and turned just as the Ori was about to strike.

There was a few seconds of silence as the Ori fell off of Teyla to the ground, Teyla still held her knife and there was blood on it. "It cannot be." The Ori said in a raspy voice as he died and did not Ascend this time around. "The omen is true." the Ori breathed his last.

John went over to Teyla who was stareing at the dead body, "How are you feeling?" John asked.

"OK, I guess." Teyla said as John took her into a hug.

_Did I just kill an Ascended Being??_ Teyla wondered as she hugged John.

Indeed Teyla did killed an Ascended being, and it was time to go home.


	17. XVII OK who thought up plan F?

Teyla seemed to know her way around the Ori warship with ease, so, leading the way to the main bridge area Rodney went nuts with the technowlogy on the Ori Ship, only it was way newer then the Ancient stuff.

"Teyla, how did you know the way here? Was it the dead bodies in the hallway that tipped you off?" John asked his wife as they looked out the front window of the ship, a thought came to John's mind, "Rodney, how long before you get the engines online?"

"Not long" Rodney said.

Teyla looked out the front window as the Rodney found the Supergate DHD, "Found the DHD" he said.

"Great dail it up and lets go home." John said, he turned to Teyla, "how did you know this was the bridge?"

"Ask Red, he would know." Teyla said with a smile on her face as Red appeared from out of nowhere.

"Hi kids" Red said in his normal wacky way, "What'd I miss?"

"Well other then Teyla killing a Ori Ascended Being, not much." John said.

Red smile grew more, as he looked to Teyla, "you killed an Ascended Ori?"

Teyla nodded, "yes, I did" she said.

"Well it was said to the Sodan a few thousand years ago when they left the Ori and the System Lords that there was a Legend of one from another Galaxy would come and walk the way to freedom, that person is you, Teyla." Red said. Teyla looked worried, how could she alone face every Ori in that Galaxy? There was no way she could beat each one by herself.

"Now what?" John asked, "do we stay in this Galaxy or can we go back home."

"You may return home, but soon you will have to return to this Galaxy and fight the Ori again before any more go to the Milky Way again." Red said.

"Great, we were just leaving." John said.

Teyla smiled as Red gave her a hug, "good seeing you again Teyla, you and John were meant for each other." he told her as John headed for the Jumper to use the radio.

"Thank you again Red, for helping me while I was with you on the Ascended Plane" Teyla said, Red noticed her hair was freshly combed, and he knew she used the brush that he had given John.

"You're welcome kiddo, after all, it was me who had to help you learn everything while Ascended" Red said watching along side Teyla as the Supergate opened.

Teyla waited for John to call over the radio. then she heard his voice, "OK team lets move back to the Jumper and leave this ship alone and go back home for a good nights sleep after a long day."

"On our way" Teyla said pointing down a stairway for the three ramaining team members to go down. "That way, it'll take us to the landing area where John is." she said.

Rodney looked to Teyla, "how did you...nevermind lets go" he said tearing down the stairs with Ronon and Teyla following.

The three entered the hangar just as John was getting to the Jumper, Teyla took off for the Jumper running as fast as she could. soon as everyone was inside, they could leave the galaxy and go back home.

Once everyone was in the Jumper and ready to go, "I think we should leave" Rodney said, "I'm picking up a lot of life signs."

"Great, everybody hangon we are out of here." John said taking the Puddlejumper out of the Ori ship and into space just as three more Ori ships appeared.

Seeing the ships Teyla got an idea the same time as Rodney, "We need to go back to the ship we just left" Teyla said.

"She's right, look, I can find out from here what codex the Ori use, see" Rodney said as the H.U.D. came up showing the codex and how Rodney had figured it out, "This is the override for the shields on other ships, if I can override the shields of the other ships, with Teyla and Ronon covering me, I can rig the ship we just left to blow and take the other three with it."

"Think it will work?" Ronon asked.

"Sounds like a plan, Teyla stay with Rodney as his cover, Ronon you stay with me." John said.

"Great lets do this then." Rodney said as John once more landed the jumper in the landing area they just left, then the jumper headed back out into space, leaving Teyla and Rodney in the Ori ship, which in a word was a bad idea to leave Teyla with Rodney because sometimes, Rodney got on her nerves...a lot.

Inside the bridge of the lifeless Ori Ship Rodney worked like a madman to knock out the other ships shields, "OK this is nuts!"

"What is wrong?" Teyla asked.

"I can't turn off the other ship shields." Rodney said, "I'll keep trying to crack this, if only Radek were here we be able to..." Rodney started mubling as he worked. Which made Teyla a bit nervous as Rodney pressed keys and tapped on his tablet computer.

"Can you at least try to keep the other ships from sending soldiers to this one?" Teyla asked Rodney as he looked her way in thought.

"I think it is a bit late for that." he said, "I have three life-signs all heading here, you might have to cover me." Rodney then went back to work.

Teyla walked over to the door and closed it, not knowing that there was a ring platform right behind her. Once the door was sealed Teyla turned around as the rings came to life, bringing three Ori soldiers ready to fight. "Rodney!" Teyla yelled, "Work faster!" Teyla turned and ran, hoping to lure the soldiers away from Rodney as the man worked.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Rodney hollered looking up and seeing a Ori soldier about to fire at him, "Working faster!" he yelled hitting the ground as the shot went wild as Teyla knocked into the soldier. Rodney watched for a nanosecond then got back to work, typing in code breaking software from Atlantis.

Teyla knocked the staff out of the Ori soldier's hands and started wacking him in the face as he tried to counterattack and get Teyla off himself. The two fighters then began trading kicks and punches as the two fought in the hall way the other soldiers watched as Teyla started to do damage on the soldier as the two fought.

Rodney was so close yet he was also too far to being down, alternating between screaming like an idiot and swearing at the codex the Ori used Rodney was making some headway...at least he hoped he was making some headway.

Teyla started to get the upper hand as the Ori soldier started to slow as he tried, knocking her elbow into his nose then knocking him into a wall Teyla bent down for the staff and after looking at how to use it, she fired at the soldier of the Ori, killing outright. Turning away from the dead body she saw the last two soldiers and looked at them as if waiting for them to make the first move, they looked at the other, each thinking the same thing, _run for it!!_ the two took off to leave the ship.

There came a beep and a series of numbers and letters scrolled by on the computer in Rodney's hands, "I got it turning off the shields on the Ori ships." Rodney typed in commands.

Teyla returned to the bridge after fighting the soldier she had a few cuts on her arms and near her neck where the soldier had gotton a few lucky hits with a small claw-like knife. looking out the window Teyla saw the Supergate started up, Rodney say it too, "That's an incoming wormhole!" he said.

Three Hive Ships appeared from the Supergate, Teyla got on the radio, "John get back to this ship, let the others alone, unless..."

"I was thinking of something." Ronon cut in, "why not knock out the shields and let the Wraith on the ships, then fire from the ship you are on now?"

"How is that supposed to work? I can't get the weapons to run from here and I'm not sure what would happen if Teyla tried so I'm not risking it."

"I got an idea, knock out the shields on the other ships then try and set the engines to blow on the other ships, maybe we can use the one you guys are on to take out the other ships." John said thoughtfully.

"What of the jumper and getting back to Atlantis?" Teyla asked, too much information made her really want to get both Radek and Rodney locked in a room together, only they could understand each other and Teyla was starting to think Rodney had gone nuts along with everyone else.

"Well we can land the jumper inside the ship like we did to drop you guys off, then use the ship to attack the rest of the Ori ships." John said, "either that or we could dail the gate and go home now inside that ship, outfit it with Drones that kinda thing."

"Well then that is an idea." Rodney said, "but those Wraith are making me a bit nervous"

"Fine I'll drop Ronon to help you guys out, Jumper Three out" John turned off the radio and flew the jumper into the landing area to drop off Ronon.

Teyla had enough as Rodney once more started up the engines as if to take the ship through the supergate, maybe if they had the ship on standby when they took the Jumper home they could comeback and get it again? No that wouldn't work, let the Wraith have at the Ori for all she cared, she wanted to get back to Atlantis, but not with that ship. There was noway they would get back to Atlantis without getting shot out of the sky.

Without thinking Teyla snuck up behind Rodney and knocked him out and headed for the fighter bay area, before they could go home they had to take out the other three ships as well as the Hive ship if they could.


	18. XVIII When did Teyla learn to fly?

Ronon headed for the bridge after John dropped him off and left the ship in the Jumper, he entered the bridge and saw one dead body and Rodney on the floor, "Rodney" Ronon yelled, "Sheppard I found McKay, he's out."

"Where's Teyla?" John asked.

"No idea, I only see two lifesigns on the screens." Ronon said. "And McKay is starting to wake up." Ronon looked down to Rodney as he looked around, he saw the dead Ori soldier and Ronon, but no Teyla, "How you feeling?"

"She hit me?!"Rodney said, it was partly a question and partly a statement.

"He's fine." John said hearing everything by radio

"Teyla hit me?? Why would she do that??" Rodney picked himself up by pulling on Ronon's long overcoat, Ronon thankfully stood there stiff as a flagpole, "thanks."

"Nothing for you to worry about." Dex replied, "any idea where Teyla headed?"

"Nope, but I only see two lifesigns and that is you and me... oh boy" Rodney said as he got his galaxy famous worried look on his face.

"What?" Dex asked.

Rodney looked up from the console to look to Dex, "A fighter just launched from the uppermost fighter bay, the place is shielded even on the ship, that's why I couldn't see Teyla on the sensors".

Ronon got on the radio just as John was going to attack the Ori fighter coming out into space, "Sheppard, don't fire, Teyla is doing something and is in that fighter."

"Great now you tell me! I just fired a drone for god sakes!" John said as if he was beating himself up over what he just did. Thankfully the drone hit a Wraith Dart and missed the fighter that Teyla was using.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What are you doing?? You knocked out Rodney then took off leaving him!_ Teyla told herself, seeming to know where she was going, she was headed for the fighter bay, maybe the answer would be there. Entering the bay she found dozens of dead Wraith fed bodies everywhere, along with only one fighter still flyable as well as full up on weapons, _perfect_ Teyla thought, not knowing what else to do she got into the fighter and started the thing up, hitting switches and buttons as if she had done it before. Trrth was, she knew the way to start the thing thanks to those flying lessons with John in the Jumpers.

Once she had the thing started and running(thankfully it had a full tank of fuel) Teyla left the bay and headed out into space.

Then came the drone from the Jumper _This...is _not_ what I was thinking of doing!_ Teyla thought taking the fighter into a steep dive and at a Wraith Dart, the drone changed corse and headed for the Dart which tried to run to no avail, the dart exploded and Teyla found herself closer to the nearst Ori ship, _OK...now what?_

"Teyla this is John can you hear me?" John's voice came over the radio and right into Teyla's ears.

"Not so loud John." Teyla said.

"Sorry, but, what the hell are you doing??" John asked.

"What Red said I was to do." Teyla said as her fighter got closer to the Ori ship, maybe if she fired at the engine core she could get what John called a 'a kill'. "let me do this John, unless you have a better idea."

"Well I've been thinking about that." John said, "you see why not wait until the shields are down then open fire on the engine areas?"

"We think alike John, you have the Hive ship, as well as the far ship." Teyla said as she got as close as she dared to the Ori she then she was lost, _How do I shoot?_ as she was thinking that thought she felt something guide her hand to the right trigger, finding it she pulled on the thing and fired at the engine area of the Ori ship with a pair of what might have been Mark XII missiles. she shot away from the Ori ship as fast as she could as the ship started to explode from losing the main engines, within seconds there was light as bright as a sun which lasted less then half a minute as the fire had no air to burn in space.

John saw it and said to Teyla, "Looks like you got to kill off your first space ship hon."

"Thanks" Teyla said going to the second Ori ship as John fired a single shot at the Hive Ship hyperdrive which blew apart and started a few secondary explosions to happen. "I see you have one as well as I."

"Yup I do" John said going for the Ori ship with had sent out fighters on the Jumper, "uh...Teyla, there are fighters coming out of the Warship and I'm running low on Drones."

"Go back to Ronon and McKay and get that ships weapon powered up." Teyla said as she weaved her way around the fighters as the Darts and Ori fought it out.

"And leave you out here alone?" John asked.

"Just do it John, I'm doing what Red said I was to do, either way we have to kill what is here before heading home." Teyla said as she neared the last Ori ship. Only to get hit from behind and knocked out and start drifting, her fighter lifeless in space.

"Teyla you alright?" John asked, when he didn't get an answer he yelled into the radio, "TEYLA!"

Rodney spoke up over the radio, "I got the engines running."

"Great is there something like a tow cable on that ship to bring Teyla into the hangar?" John asked.

"Why?" Ronon asked.

"Teyla's hit and drifting in space." John said.

"Why is that a problem?" Ronon asked.

"She's not responding to me by radio."

Rodney looked over the screen showing power levels in the fight that Teyla was in, "I think I know why Col."

"Talk to me Rodney." John said taking the Jumper closer to Teyla's fighter.

"Her life support was damaged when she was hit, when she wakes up she'll have less then an hour until she passes out again due to CO2 overload in her system" Rodney said.

"So is there or is there not a tow cable I can use to bring Teyla back." John asked.

"In your Jumper with you, there is a tow cable, in here with us, nope." Rodney said.

"Ok Great I can set the cable up then seal the bulkhead doors and let the back ramp down and try to snag Teyla's fighter, if I can't well then you might have to fly that ship over here to us both." John said.

"Good luck Col." Rodney said as Ronon just went to the window to watch for the Jumper and the other ships, the Hive Ship had opened fore on the Ori ship so it was a bit of a nice show. Watching the two ships blow the other up, though with Teyla and John so close to the ships and the area of fire...

------------------------------------------------------------

From what seemed like hours Teyla woke up and looked around, she then remembered where she was, out in space, no power and failing air, and a very bloody head wound from getting knocked forwards, feeling her head for the wound she felt her hair matted with blood, _This is not good_ she though when she looked to her hand and saw the blood, she was hurt, but she didn't know how bad...yet. looking over her ship she started to feel a bit wozy as the CO2 level started to climb, without power meant no life support, which meant in the words of Rodney, Teyla was not in good shape.

Looking to the controls Teyla thought of ways to get power back, finding that there was no way to get power at all she started to panic, then remembered, _as long I am alive, there is hope_. she hoped that she was right, there was no way she would Ascend again this soon after getting back with John. bending down to look at the controls closer her vision became red as some blood snaked its way down her face and into her eyes, even if she did get power back online she'd be flying blind as the blood filled her vision, she tried to clear it but nothing worked, _like a few cuts ever stopped you_ she thought to herself, _just need to get this...there, it works again._ Teyla had gotton the backup power running, which meant two things. One: she could get back to everyone else on the Ori Ship and get yelled at by John and not go back and fire on the last ship. Two: she could land _inside_ the nearst Ori ship and take the fight to them... she chose the latter just as there came a clunk as the tow cable hit the side of her fighter as the Jumper came into view, Teyla got on to the Radio. "John what are you doing?" Teyla asked weakly she was starting to tire after all the fighting, but she didn't show it..._yet_

"Teyla? I thought you were out" John said.

"I'm not out any longer." Teyla said as her ship fired back up and started to pull away from the Jumper.

"Teyla, where are you going? I'm going to tow you back to the Ori ship that we captured." John said confusion ringing in his voice as he spoke, _what the hell is she doing?_ he wondered as Teyla started to pull away from him. "What are you doing? you are low on power and leaking fuel from what I can see and are possibly low on breathable air."

"I'm fine John, don't worry about me, just get back to Ronon and Rodney, I'll return to you, I promise" Teyla said as John finally gave up and reeled the tow cable back into the Jumper and turned around, "I'm keeping you to that promise Teyla," he said as he headed for McKay and the stolen Ori Ship.

Teyla smiled as her fighter neared the Ori warship in front of her, nothing tried to stop her from landing, and nobody was even in the area as she landed. _OK Teyla, now what? how are you going to both hide and get this mission done?_

Teyla looked out into the hall, seeing dozens of dead, both Wraith and Ori soldiers, nothing moved, but still, it didn't hurt to be safe then sorry, at least at the moment nobody was worried about a person that had just killed a Ascended Ori and a Hive Queen in less then a hour, at least nobody cared... _right then_


	19. XIX A Wraith's Worst Nightmare

Making her way down a hallway Teyla ducked into a partly open door as a pair of footsteps was heard from behind, peeking out as the pair went past Teyla saw two Ori soldiers go by at a run as the sounds of Wraith blasters was heard farther down the hallway, Teyla followed the two as they ran down the halls, only to get shot down by Wraith stunners as they rounded the corner.

Seeing them fall through the blood in her eyes Teyla fired her P-90 at the two Wraith coming her way. one fell the other took off running as from his POV, Teyla looked like a Warith's worst nightmare, her hair was matted with blood and she looked as if she'd been fed off of. In truth she must have looked like what the Wraith thought, but for some reason she didn't feel like it though.

After the Wraith took off Teyla looked over the dead and dieing, using her leg knife to kill both Wraith and Ori soldier alike, she picked up a weapon that looked something like a cross between a Wraith stunner and a Jaffa Staff, two shots were fired her way from a Ori on the ground, one grazed her left arm, the other missed.

"Ah!" Teyla screeched when she was hit, she fired the Ori Staff and hit the ground holding her left arm, it bled a river but somehow it only grazed her arm and not hit anything vital, at least she hoped it didn't hit anything vital, she already lost a lot of blood, but she knew she couldn't break her promise to John, nor would she let the Ori that was on this ship live another day.

Teyla found what looked like a First Aid Kit(Wraith version) and put a bandage on her arm, tying the thing as tight as she could, then she moved on. The ship was the same as the last she was on, so where was the ring in the floor?

------------------------------------------------------------------

As Teyla worked her way throu the Ori ship, John landed in the captured ship and headed for the Bridge, when he got there he saw Ronon enter from the other way with Jackson over one shoulder, _Teyla musta knocked him out too._ John thought as Daniel started to come around. "Jackson, you alright?"

"I think so, what hit me?" Daniel asked.

"That would be Teyla that hit you." Rodney said, "Because she...hit me too"

"Rodney can you get the life signs of the only Ori ship on the screens?" John asked.

"Gimmie a minute." Rodney said.

"Giving." John said.

The screen beeped at the life-signs started up, "We're in business, life-signs show 88 blue meaning Ori and 97 brown meaning Wraith, and one green meaning Teyla...better make that 87 Ori and 95 Wraith... uh... weird"

John looked to Rodney as he looked back to him, "Teyla's gone Bruce Willis on us" they said at the same time.

"Who is Bruce Willis?" Ronon asked.

"Tell you later. Rodney can you reach Teyla by radio?" John asked.

"Not yet but I'm still trying to." came the reply.

"OK then I guess we watch as Teyla goes Die Hard on us killing both Wraith and Ori alike, I just hope she doesn't go..."

"007?" Rodney cut John off in mid thought, "I mean it is possible that she could be doing this for her own gain you know. Not that she actually is but..."

"Rodney..." John said, Rodney looked to him, "Yes?" he asked, "Get the radio working or I'll knock you out just like Teyla did."

"Working on the radio." Rodney said.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Two more Wraith down, how many are left on this thing??_ Teyla wondered as she took out two Wraith with her P-90, when it hit zero, she dropped the weapon and took up a fallen Ori staff, _I hope this weapon is worth it._ She thought turning a left and going up a stairwell to the level above.

John watched everything on the screen, "She's really gone Die Hard five on us" he said as Teyla took out two Ori and another Wraith with a Wraith grenade.

Rodney looked to the screen, "There is 28 Ori and...76 Wraith" he said, "make that 24 Ori and 71 Wraith...nevermind"

Teyla fired the Ori staff, and heard a 'click' instead of the standard, 'shoom', _OK this is bad!_ she thought diving into a door way as a Ori fired his staff, once more grazing Teyla in the arm. "Ah! Why am I doing this??" Teyla asked herself over and over as she tossed a Wraith Grenade taking out five more Ori and two more Wraith.

"Two more Wraith and five more Ori down for the count, that leaves...one Ori and twenty-three Wraith." Rodney said.

"I'm sorry if this is a dumb question but, what is a Wraith?" Daniel asked.

"Long story." Ronon, Rodney and John all said at once. Daniel just raised his hands in defeat.

Teyla leaned against a a doorframe as the dust and smoke cleared, she turned on her radio, "John, can you hear me?"

There came a beep on the screen, "We have a contact, only the contact is actually coming from the Ori ship, plus we are getting a radio signal, on E band" Rodney said, "It's Teyla."

John got onto the radio, "Teyla are you OK?"

Teyla coughed a bit, then spoke, "I am fine, just a little dust in my breathing, why?" Teyla pulled herself to her feet, her left arm looked as if it had been through a major war, which in a sense, her whole freaking body had been through a war, she was bloodied up, cut, wounded and bleeding a river from two staff shots on her left arm. As well as the head wound fogging her vision through it all.

"You sure, you don't sound too good." John said, the Wraith waiting for her was shot down as a staff blast took off his head at the neck, John though heard the shot over the radio, "did you..."

"I'm fine John, is Rodney alright?" Teyla asked.

"Yes actually, I'm OK just have a little headache" Rodney broke in, his voice made Teyla want to laugh right then and there. which made Rodney somewhat put out, "I'm funny? howso?"

"Rodney not now, let Teyla talk." John said. Daniel just listened in, he had no idea what was going on or how he got to that ship in the first place.

"It is good to hear your voice Rodney." Teyla said walking forwards and picking up another Wraith grenade, "John, how many more are left on this ship with me?"

"You want a grand total or just each team?" John asked in a funny voice which made Teyla laugh right then and there.

"It does not matter" Teyla said. "Either one is fine"

"Well you have a grand total of one enemy left to kill, then are you coming back here so we can go home?"

"That is my plan as of now, I'm not the type that wants the Ori around." Teyla said.

"Yes nor are we, but you have me wondering, the fighter you used to get to that ship can't fly again can it?" Rodney asked.

"No, it cannot be used again" Teyla said as if confirming a fact.

"OK then what of another way out?" Rodney asked, "I mean the ship could blow with you on it for all we know"

"Donnot worry Rodney, if this ship blows I will not be on it when it does." Teyla said as she entered the bridge, the last person on the ship looked her way, it was the same Hive Queen that tried to make the agreement with Atlantis before heading for Earth. "I'll get back to you John." Teyla said seeing the Hive Queen, she turned off her radio.

"Teyla, Teyla! TEYLA!!" John yelled into the radio, "Damnit! Rodney do you have her lifesign?"

"Yes I do, but there is one little problem."

"And that is." John asked.

"The last person Teyla is facing right now... Is Micheal's Hive Queen" Rodney then fainted dead away.

"When are we going to be rid of that Hive once and for all??" John asked Ronon.

"Don't look at me, we seem to run into any and all Wraith wherever we go." Ronon said.

"Well, I'm saying why his Hive?, sure we got you and Rodney off the thing. when you guys were headed for my homeworld which would be pretty dead right now if I hadn't blown the hyperdrive on the ship." John said.

"Well then why are they here, didn't we kill them off?"

"I thought we did but then again I'm not so sure."

"What about Teyla, should we try to find a way to get her out of there?"

"No, this is her fight, soon as Teyla is the only lifesign onthat screen you and Rodney are gonna pick her up." John said.

"What about me?" Daniel asked.

"I'll drop you at the nearst planet to be picked up." John joked, "no I'm kidding, you'll come with us to Atlantis then take the Daedalus home to Earth"

"Sounds good to me." Daniel said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla looked ot the Hive Queen in front of her, the Dead Ascended Ori on the floor looking very old, _maybe my being on this ship kept him from turning to energy_ Teyla thought she took out her leg knife and looked to the Wraith, "What are you doing here?"

The Warith took one look at Teyla and screamed bloody murder when she laid eyes on Teyla's bloody face. "So the soldier spoke true, you are the walking nightmare of the Wraith!" the Hive Queen started to back up as Teyla just stood there, looking at the Hive Queen, somehow with Teyla so bloodied up and wounded, and still standing scared the Hive Queen.

After taking a hard look at the female Teyla asked, "Have I not seen you before, back on Atlantis?"

"You know of Atlantis?" the Hive Queen asked.

"Indeed I know of the place, I live there." Teyla said.

The Hive Queen just stared at Teyla with wide eyes, "You should be dead by now, you lost much blood."

Teyla didn't seem to notice the amount of blood she lost, either she didn't know or feel herself bleeding, or she wasn't bleeding at all.

That is...

_If Teyla was even alive!!_


	20. XX Teyla vs: Mina

John lookd to Rodney, "is there a way that you can get Teyla out of there before the ship goes?"

"I'm working on it." Rodney said.

"Well try and hurry up."

"Right"

Ronon walked over to the window to look out at the last remaining Ori ship, "should we risk firing on it?"

"Are you nuts? We'd vaporize Teyla with just a graze to that ship." Rodney said.

"So, should we risk a shot to knock out the ship or not?" John asked.

"If you want your wife to live no." Rodney said. "We have to wait for Teyla to come back to this ship."

"Not that I like waiting but then again..." John trailed off

-------------------------------------------------------------

"You must feel weakness by now" the Hive Queen told Teyla, who only held a long knife ready for use, "How does one like you not feel pain?"

"I am not in pain." Teyla said as if stating a fact that she actually was starting to feel a bit numb in the arm, "Why does what I am concern you? You are a Wraith."

"And you are a Human, which we feed on." The Hive Queen started to step closer to Teyla, but then stopped as Teyla took a step forwards. The Hive Queen looked as if she was stuck between fighting Teyla or running for her life. "The urging to feed is strong only... is it worth feeding off of one that is of the Wraith worst dreams?"

"What do you mean, your kind dreams?" Teyla asked taking another step forwards, maybe if she could stab the Hive Queen in the neck and leave the ship, maybe that was a plan...Yeah _maybe_

"Maybe I can prove them wrong." The Hive Queen said as she started walking towards Teyla her right hand ready to feed. "After all, I am hungery." the Hive Queen made a move to slam her hand on Teyla only to scream as Teyla stabbed the hand with the knife. The Hive Queen backed up and grabbed the knife out of her hand, "You still have a fighters strength in you, would be sad to see it go to waste."

"I don't think so." Teyla said as the Hive Queen swung the knife which Teyla blocked and the two started into a major life and death fight for the knife.

-------------------------------------------------------------

John paced around the bridge of the Ori ship, Teyla was off on a very boneheaded mission that John actually agreed with, why he did that he was still trying to find out. "OK, Teyla said she was doing what Red said to do, get rid of the Ori, only now there are no Ori left and only one Wraith who is now either fighting Teyla or just talking with Teyla."

"I would assume the former" Rodney said, he then shut up when he saw John's look.

"Now that you mention it Rodney I think I'll go with that too." John said going back to pacing, Ronon just watched him, he himself feeling like a caged animal.

"Lifesigns are moving on the other ship, still just the two though." Rodney said.

"Great let me know when there is just one." John said, looking around for something to do to pass the time he noticed what looked like Wraith numbers going by on a screen, _well, lets see what our enemy's given us._ he started tapping keys as if he knew what he was doing. Rodney's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Lifes signs levels redirected to a floor by floor view and zooming in." Rodney tapped a few keys, "Teyla's down two levels from the Wraith...wait, she's moving."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla was knocked over a railling and fell two floors down, landing on her back, and thankfully on a few dead bodies, she had twice as many cuts on her face and arms then she did when she woke up in the fighter. Looking up she noticed the Hive Queen coming down a stairway and got to her feet fast and took off for the starway to meet the Hive Queen that still held the knife, this was not going well at all.

The pair of Warriors met again and started fighting on the middle floor of the three, sooner or later one would win, though neither one knew who, they both knew that one would leave the battle with their life.

The Hive Queen started to get the upper hand as Teyla started to tire, grabbing Teyla with her left hand the Hive Queen slammed her against the wall, "This must end soon!" she said.

Teyla didn't say anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Two lifesigns are right next to each other and not moving anymore, might be because Teyla is against a wall" Rodney said.

"So what you're saying is..." John stated, "...that Teyla is pinned to the wall by the Wraith?"

"It looks that way, though if Teyla wins this fight, I found a way to bring her back to this ship so we can leave together." Rodney said.

"Talk to me Rodney." John said looking to Rodney as the final code was entered as the Wraith virus was sent to the other ship, the same ship that Teyla was on. it was a countdown timer that would overload the engine on the Ori ship.

"The floor that she is on right now, is the same floor that she was on on this ship when the rings beamed her someplace near here, if I can reset the rings to have her come to tthis ship instead of a place at radom on that one..."

"...Teyla would come to us rather then get killed. I like it." John said finishing Rodney's thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla heard a cracking sound from the wall behind her, the Wraith was too strong for her to kill by herself, she stared the Hive Queen down, as if willing her to let go, which of course the Hive Queen did not do.

Still holding Teyla by the neck against the wall, the Hive Queen hissed, "this must end soon! I must feed again."

"If you want to feed..." Teyla said, "...do it now."

The Hive Queen looked to Teyla as if she was not hearing her speak, a smile on her face, "gladly." the Wraith said, slamming her right hand on Teyla just under her neck, a look of pure satisfaction on the Wraith's face as Teyla started to bleed more as the Wraith took years from her life, then felt something go wrong as Teyla looked to the Wraith, pure hot anger in her eyes, the Wraith's look of satisfaction changed to one of pure horror as Teyla started to take the life from the Hive Queen, which did nothing to stop the bleeding, but it did keep Teyla alive, but still weak.

Teyla grabbed the Hive Queens' hand that was on her chest near her neck, and held it there as the Wraith let Teyla go out of the left hand, dropping soundlessly to the floor while trying to get Teyla to let go of her feeding hand, Teyla felt the legknife on the Wraith's belt and grabbed it fast as she could.

The Wraith either didn't notice or didn't care that Teyla had the leg knife, it just wanted her to let go, Holding the Wraith hand on herself with one hand, and the knife in the other hand Teyla pushed away from the wall and towards the ring mark in the floor.

"Let go of me" The Wraith screamed into Teyla's bloody face. the two were in the Ring mark on the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Teyla is on the ring system on the other ship along with the Wraith" Rodeny said. "Should I transport them over?"

"Lets wait a minute, Teyla might have a plan up her sleve to get out of this." John said.

"OK waiting for you to give the word." Rodney said.

"Wait for my mark" John said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla held the Hive Queen's hand still on her, she had the knife behind ready to drive into the now old Wraith, "You said you wanted this to end soon, so it will." Teyla told the Wraith.

"Let go of me" the Wraith screamed weakly, "You have what you want."

"No, not everything I want" Teyla said driving the knife into the Wraith's chin, as the Wraith slowly died, Teyla said, "Now... I have what I want." the Wraith's hand fell from Teyla as the she died, and fell to the ground, Teyla too fell to the ground inside the ring, still bleeding from her wounds, the Wraith though, was not in the ring mark on the floor at all.

------------------------------------------------------------

"We have only Teyla's lifesign on the ship," Rodney said as the Wraith lifesign faded out.

"Ring Teyla over here Rodney" John said.

"Doing it." Rodney said pressing a few keys.

The rings appeared around Teyla and she vanished in them, the timer ticked onwards ever lower.

The rings started up on the ship with John and the rest, the well known HISSS of something being transported went off, then the rigns slid away into the floor, and there laid Teyla, a bloody mess.

John, seeing Teyla in the state she was in, shouted to Ronon, "Get the kit from the Jumper!" John reached down to Teyla and rolled her over, she was clutching her leg-knife and had a handprint on her chest right under her neck. "That had better not be what I think it is." John said seeing the handprint, Rodney came over and noticed it as well.

"For one thing, if she was fed on, she should be way older." he said.

John nodded, "Yeah, I was gonna say the same thing." John said seeing Teyla's face after he wiped off some blood, it was as young as it always had been. "Though she looks as if she had gone through the Nakatomi Building on New Years instead of Christmas."

"Heh, that's funny, that's very funny." Rodney said as the screen gave a beep, "I think we should go."

"Why?" John asked.

"Because that ship's engines are overloading and when that sucker goes off, this ship'll get hit too." Rodney said

"Great, Help me with Teyla, lets head for the Jumper." John said as Rodney grabbed hold of Teyla's left arm.

"You do know that she hit me right?" Rodney asked, John ignored him and radioed Ronon, "Ronon we are on our way, keep Daniel with you, when the other ship blows this on is going too, thankfully we started up the Supergate so once we are in the jumper we are heading home."

"Copy that Sheppard, Ronon out." came Ronon's voice.

"Didn't Ronon tell you she hit me?" Rodney asked again.

"Rodney, Teyla has already said she was sorry for wacking you, matter of fact I want to do the same right now but I can't because I need your help, now lets get Teyla in the jumper and get home before the ship goes." John said.

"Right, then we can continue after we are home, OK then lets go." Rodney helped John get Teyla in the jumper and John started the thing up and left the Ori ship and headed for the activated outgoing wormhole of the Supergate...

Jumper Three entered the Supergate at Mach VI...

and came out in Pegasus, just as fire blasted out of the supergate and it blew apart as the Ori ships on the otherside made another sun out in the middle of nowhere.

At least the Jumper and those inside were in one piece... at least everyone inside the Jumper hoped that Teyla was still in one piece.

"Jumper Three is this the Daedalus what's your status?"

John smiled they were back home, "Daedalus this is Jumper Three, we're fine, have the infirmary ready though, Teyla's a bit beat up again."

"She is a Wraith again?"

"Nope, the Ori and the Wraith got to her, but she lived through both." John said.

"What do you mean?"

"Lets just say that Nakatomi is now a pile of space dust" John said. the crew of the Daedalus seemed to have gotton the message.

"Teyla went Die Hard on you??".

"I'll tell you later." John said, "I'll tell you when we get home and on solid ground again, oh and we have a passenger with us, only he'd like to go home to Earth as well."

"Passenger?"

"Dr. Jackson is with us, Teyla found him on the Ori ship, like I said, I'll tell you when we get home to Atlantis." John said.

"Understood, welcome back to Pegasus Jumper Three"

"It's good to be home" John and Rodney both said at once.

_**A/N: Please note: the next chapter will be late in coming, but donnot worry, this story is not over yet.**_


	21. XXI A Bloody Bleeding Mess

_**A/N: sorry for the delay, life tends to do things I don't want ot get into. the chapter following this one will be late in coming as I have a vacation as well as...life(whatever life actually is I'm not sure about)  
A/N #2: names in bold please see bottom of chapter**_

John landed the Jumper in the Daedalus landing bay, "Flight this is Jumper Three, we are ready for the beaming to the infirmary now." Rodney said when John gave him a nod to do so.

"Understood, Col Sheppard, if you and Ronon would join me in the mess hall for a moment" Col Caldwell said.

"On our way." John said as Teyla disappeared into the Asgard beam to reappear in the infirmary, the doctors went nuts when they saw Teyla in her very bloody state, and they started to clean her up, but when one Doctor removed the bandage from Teyla's left arm, they all noticed the two burn marks from Staff Weapons.

One Doctor got on the radio, "Col Caldwell, this is the Infirmary, Teyla has lost a lot of blood, we aren't sure how much at this point."

"Understood, keep us updated."

"Yes sir." The doctor got off the radio and started giving orders, "OK people Lets get this poor woman cleaned up and fixed up ASAP, no slacking off, lets get to it!" the other Doctors went nuts getting Teyla cleaned up, as she was laying in the bed having two doctors actually giving her a _sponge bath_ Teyla moaned when one of them touched her burns on her arm, her hair was still matted with blood but to the horror of the doctors the handprint where the Hive Queen tried to feed was still there as if it had been branded into her skin.

"Where am I?" Teyla asked somewhat asleep through the sedatives the doctors had given her for the pain.

"You are on the Daedalus, in the Infirmary, please try to not move," came the answer.

But move Teyla did, she sat up in the bed, her bloody hair falling in her face she was breathing hard, "How did I get here?" Teyla asked, "Why am I covered in blood?" Then it hit her like -what John would say- a Locomotive going faster then a bullet, she remembered everything, fighting the Hive Queen the first time along with killing the Ori, then getting hit from behind in a fighter, then fighting dozens of Wraith and Ori soldiers, then facing Michael's Hive Queen, _Wait a minute, the Warith was feeding off me wasn't she?_ Teyla felt where the Hive Queen and tried to suck the life out of her, the handprint was still there right where her locket hung, _but why am I not dead? Or aged for that matter? What happened? Where is..._ "John" she said, finishing her thought, he had to be somewhere.

The doctor placed a hand on Teyla, "ma'am, it is alright, Col Sheppard is with Col Caldwell right now. You need to lay down." Teyla started taking the stuff she was hooked up to off her, "ma'am you are not fit to leave the Infirmary, you have to stay in bed while we clean you up."

"I am fine," Teyla said taking out the IV out of her arm as well as the heart monitor she was hooked up to, she didn't care if she was a mess she wanted to know what happened when she was out.

The doctor didn't say anything nor did she do anything to hinder Teyla as she left the Infirmary.

---------------------------------------------------------

John and Rodney were beamed into the mess hall on the Daedalus, Caldwell entered a few minutes later, "Care to tell me what happened the Supergate is gone now."

"Yes it blew up along with the two Ori ships that we overloaded the engines on, thankfully we got throu the gate before it went." Rodney said.

"What happened exactly, off the record because if Teyla went Die Hard on you something happened." Caldwell said sitting down at a table.

"Well since it is off the record, to explain would take too long so we'll sum up." Rodney said.

"We went throu the gate after you beamed us the needed weapons, we found a Ori ship not moving so we landed in the landing bay and found three lifesigns, one of them was Daniel, the other two was a Hive Queen and a Ascended Ori, Teyla killed both the Hive Queen and the Ori, though the Ori was already Ascended it makes no sense." John said, "then I went and dropped off Teyla and Rodeny back in the Ori ship we found just floating in space..."

"Which Teyla then knocked me out and headed for the Ori fighter bay seven levels above the bridge." Rodney broke in.

John went on, "Then I fired a Drone thinking that Teyla was a Ori soldier going to join the fight, then she got hit from behind, and was knocked out, then landed in the last remaining Ori ship and killed off Michael's Hive Queen as she was getting fed on, only Teyla does not look like she was fed on at all." John said.

"But you yourself said she is in bad shape" Caldwell said.

"Yes she is really bloody, I'm guessing she got a head wound when she was hit in her fighter she used. then getting shot at by both the Wraith and the Ori, as well as fighting hand-to-hand with two Wraith Hive Queens and one Ascended Ori." John said.

"So she is in bad shape" Caldwell stated.

"You could say that." John said.

"Better yet you could see for yourself" Rodney corrected as Teyla appeared in the doorway, a very bloody mess. Everyone at the table turn to look to Teyla as she entered the mess hall.

"What are you doing out of the Infirmary?" Caldwell asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "What happened when I was... asleep?"

"You were possibly fed on by Michael's Hive Queen before you killed her, which would explain the handprint on your... neck" Rodney said. somewhat stuck on where to say the Wraith was feeding off of Teyla. She smiled, she knew what Rodney meant, normally a Wraith would feed right off the heart. Only her heart was in a place wherein few men would speak about, unless it was John.

"What happened to you on that ship?" John asked.

"Well, I landed in the place where we had on the other ship, everyone was either dead already or just ready enough for me to let them out of their misery, both Wraith and Ori alike. then there was only one and that was Michael's Hive Queen that was left." Teyla said going over the events as best she could remember, "The odd thing that happened was one Wraith ran from me as if he was seeing a monster, then when I faced the Hive Queen she also screamed and asked why I was alive and not dead, she said I looked like one out of a Wraith bad dream."

"Wraith dream?" John, Rodney and Caldwell all asked at once.

"It appears that way." Teyla said, also confused, if the Wraith _did_ dream, why would they think of her as one from their worst dreams?

"What confuses me is that you were able to kill a already Ascended Being" Caldwell said, "how is that even possible?"

"I donnot know, but he was unable to go back to the being of energy before we fought, therefore the Ori is actually dead and nolonger Ascended" Teyla said thoughtfully.

"That might be why, though we could always ask Red too" John said, making both Rodney and Teyla smile at the name of the man that helped them on the other side of the Supergate.

"Red?" Caldwell asked, he had no idea that Red Skelton himself had a part in this mission in helping Teyla.

"What about the part when the Wraith fed on you...if it did." Rodney said.

"Yeah, I've been wondering on that too, you don't look any older, though you are a bloody mess." John said making Teyla smile again when he refered to her current cleanliness.

"The Hive Queen held me up against the wall by the neck with the left hand, then slammed her right hand on me to feed, only...instead of her feeding on me..._I_ fed on _her_" Teyla said.

"Funny, you don't look any younger." Rodney said as the Daedalus jumped to Hyperspace.

"Nor do I feel younger." Teyla said.

"Strange, you are a bloody mess your hair looks as if it hasn't been cleaned in years." John trailed off as Teyla started to laugh, "What? you know I'm worried for you, why aren't you in the infirmary?"

"I told you, I am fine." Teyla said, the idea of cleaning up though seemed to spark something inside Teyla. if she could get cleaned up before they got back to Atlantis Carson would not have a fit like he always did, but then again, even a few burn marks would set him off.

"OK as long as you don't die of blood loss I don't see any need for you to be in the infirmary." John said, Caldwell nodded.

"I agree, even though I don't like it, I think it best to wait until we get back to Atlantis and let Dr Beckett get a look at you." He said.

"Agreed" Teyla said as Caldwell got up to leave. She looked to John as if to say, 'now what?'

Daniel spoke up as Caldwell left the eating area, "Now that we seem to be in a safer enviroment, can somebody tell me how you guys got to the galaxy of the Ori? And what is a Wraith? You keep mentioning them."

"Well for one thing the Supergate was a old one, I'm amazed the Wraith didn't know about it at all." Rodney said, "the scarey thing about the Wraith is they can suck the life out of you with their hands, and I don't think you'd want to meet one alone in a dark alley."

"Like we said it is a long story." John said. "but since Teyla is a very bleeding mess, I think I'll help her get cleaned up."

"Aren't you..." Daniel started to ask. he wanted to ask, 'aren't you not married?' only John cut him off with a 'look' Daniel raised his hands in defeat, "nevermind then." he said as Teyla smiled as John got up, and made the, 'get moving or I'll make you' motion, and the two of them left to go to their cabin on the Daedalus.

As the two walked from the eating area John asked, "Now that we are alone, care to tell me eveything, mostly what I want to know is how you took life from the Wraith as it was feeding on you." John hit the keys to open the lock he set.

Teyla entered the room and looked in the mirror, ignoring John's question in full. "I am a mess, though I don't feel... tired or... how do you say it?" she said when she saw what she looked like in the mirror

"Wozy?" John offered, Teyla nodded.

"That is the term, though I think cleaning up is a good idea but then I'm not sure of how Dr. Beckett will deal with me showing up unhurt with just burns on my arms." Teyla said sitting on the bed.

"So... what are you gonna do? Stay a bleeding mess until we get to Atlantis?" John asked as the door slid closed and locked.

"I think I'll at least try to clean up a bit, though Dr. Beckett will be wondering what happened." Teyla said getting up from the bed to go into the bathroom to John's right.

John moved over to the bed and sat down on it, "what exactly are you thinking of doing?" he asked. The idea of Teyla not getting cleaned up seemed to confuse him a little. Then he remembered how **John McClane** must have felt when he got bloodied up a few dozen years back, he never cleaned himself up until he got home.

"What do you mean?" came Teyla's voice, followed by a sharp hiss of pain as she removed the bandage from her arm, even though John couldn't see Teyla he sure could hear her as she cleaned her arms as best she could.

"You OK?" John asked.

"I am fine." Teyla said for the upteenth time, she was starting to get sick of it now. She took the final piece of the bandage off her arm and looked to the burns, two long black/red fist sized marks were clearly seen, there was no more blood but somehow Teyla knew that a new bandage was needed sooner then water. "What of Rodney? I hope I did not hurt him when I hit him in the head." Teyla said as she found a bandage under the sink and started to put it on.

"He's fine, still a little pressing that you hit him, doesn't seem to want to drop the matter, then again he's always like that" John said, which made Teyla smile inside the bathroom.

Leaving the bathroom, not bothering to clean her hair, Carson would do that while he did his thing on her when they got to Atlantis. "Are we far from Atlantis?" she asked, the Daedalus had been in Hyperspace for almost an hour.

"Not sure as of now, though it is possible that we are close to home why?" John asked getting up from the bed.

Teyla looked to John with a odd look, _should I ask John to leave so I can sleep? or should he stay?_ she thought, then spoke, "I am feeling tired now, it seems as if I am starting to feel..."

"Wozy" John said.

"Yes, that." Teyla said, as she moved to the bed and sat down.

John started for the door, "I'll see how far we have to Atlantis and see if I can bring our passanger up to date on things as they are here in Pegasus." he said.

Teyla merely nodded and laid down to sleep, and was in a deep sleep within seconds of the door sealing itself locked, leaving her in near darkness and complete safety.

_**the events in Die Hard(c) in this story actually happened(the characters watched it on the news and gave it the term "the guy will never Die Hard" since it happened.**_


	22. XXII Trouble on the Daedalus

John entered the Bridge of the Daedalus, "How far are we from home? Aren't we supposed to be in Hyperspace?"

"We were in hyperspcae until Hermoid found a glitch in a engine program which was causing the hyperdrive to go into the redline." Caldwell said.

Hermoid's voice came over the radio, "Col Caldwell, I have detected a Wraith onboard."

"What? How did it get on this ship?" Caldwell asked.

"Where is he headed from and where is he going now?" John asked.

"The Wraith has left the forward deck six storeroom and is now heading for your room Col Sheppard." Hermoid said, "Shall I attempt to stop it?" If a Wraith had snuck onto the Daedalus and was heading for Teyla that could only mean the Wraith was none other then...

"Michael." John looked to Caldwell and spoke to Hermoid, "Try to get the Wraith on the radio so I can talk to him."

"Done, you may speak to the Wraith." Hermoid said.

John did so, "Hello Mike, long time no talk."

The Wraith stopped in a hallway, nobody was in sight, the Wraith was indeed Michael, looking much different, longer hair, lighter green face, looking altogether the way he did when the Team first got him. "How did you know it was me Col Sheppard?"

"Well I made the assumptsion that you are headed for Teyla, and I'll say this now, you can't get to her, the door is sealed and I have the only code to get in." John said.

"Oh? Then how is it you know that it is Teyla I was heading for when I was looking for you?" Michael asked.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"When Teyla killed my Hive Queen as well as the rest of the Wraith from the Hive, I am alone now Sheppard, I have no where else to go." Michael said.

"Well for one thing you can head for the Bridge I'm sure an airman'll find you and lead you here that way we can talk face to face."

"Why would I listen to you?" Michael asked.

"Michael we have been through this before, you can't go near Teyla, just come to the bridge and we can talk." John said.

"Fine, since it is you that I am looking for we will talk face to face." Michael said.

Hermoid's voice came over the radio again, "Col Sheppard, the atmosphere inside your cabin is venting in some sort of gas, I am unable to override the life support controls."

"Meaning?" John said.

"I am unsure, it appeares to be some sort of sleeping gas, it is possible that either the Wraith or the Ori have set this to happen." Hermoid said, "however. I can only turn off life support for the room Mistress Teyla is in at this time."

"Well don't do that, any idea how the gas works?" John said.

"It is a sleeping gas, the room itself is sealed and therefore none can get out, it seems to be on a timer of some kind, making it impossible to override the key codex, the timer is tied with the key codex along with the landing systems, meaning that once the Daedalus lands will your key codex work and the gas be gone from the room." Hermoid said.

"So what are we supposed to do? wait until we get to Atlantis?" John asked.

"Hermoid, can we use the Hyperdrive?" Caldwell asked.

"Yes, all power systems to the hyperdrive are ready, we may jump to Hyperspace when ready." Hermoid said.

"Jump to Hyperspace now, the sooner we get to Atlantis the better." Caldwell said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla slept on the bed inside the sealed room, unknowingly put into a very deep sleep by the gas seeping into the room, she opened an eye as the gas started to seep into the room via the life support, only to find that she couldn't move at all because of the gas and her own sleepiness. _what's going on?_ she thought finally getting off the bed and dragging herself to the door, only to get a jolt of pain when she hit something like an energy barrier, "Ah!" she hissed under her breath, _how do I get out of here, or at least stop the smell?_ going over to the door panel she leaned against the wall, blood once again dripping in her face from hair, mixed with sweat. _I have to do something..._ her eyes roamed the room and fell on the panel beside the door, _I wonder_ she pried the panel off and found some wires and started mixing them up first pulling out a few then trying to see which one did what.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermoid's voice came over the radio, "Col Sheppard, I am detecting both movement and power fluxes in your cabin."

"Meaning Teyla is still awake?" John asked as Michael appeared on the bridge he had only one Airman guarding him.

"Yes, Mistress Teyla is awake, and is currently trying to find a way to get rid of the gas, only the way she is doing it she might end up killing herself trying to open the door." Hermoid said.

"You mean to say that you forgot to tell me some something Hermoid?" John said a bit put off.

"Indeed" came the answer.

"Then tell me what you forgot to tell me." John said.

"If Mistress Teyla continues to work at the door to open it she might either make the gas fill the room to the top, thereby killing her by overdose, or she may vent the atmosphere in full from the room." Hermoid said.

"So no matter what Teyla tries to do to get out she dies either way?" John asked.

"So it appears." Hermoid said.

"Can you stop her?" John asked.

"Sadly the panel she is fiddiling with is now isolated and I am unable to get to it." Hermoid said.

"Radio signals work inside the room?" John asked.

"Indeed, you may now speak to Mistress Teyla" came Hermoid's voice, followed by a bounch of muttering about the Hyperdrive problems.

John spoke into his radio, "Teyla, can you hear me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla had pulled out a few wires and was redoing the inside of the door as best she could, sheheard John's voice, but didn't answer right away, she had to get out of that room. John's voice came again, "Teyla, respond please, I know you can hear me."

"John?" Teyla asked.

"It's me, what are you doing?" John said.

"Trying to get out and breathe again is what I'm doing." Teyla said as the greenish sleeping gas started to thicken on the floor as deep as her ankles, at the rate she was fiddling around with the panel, she would possibly be out of the room but more then likely stuck in it with no fresh air.

"Yes, well about that... Hermoid says that you are going to kill yourself if you keep working at the panel." John said.

"John, if I don't get out I won't be able to breathe, this... stuff, is also making me a bit dizzy and tired." Teyla said crossing two wires and the gas level wrose like water(and felt like water too) it was up to Teyla's knees and had covered the bed. "OK that did not work, where is Rodney?" Teyla asked John over the radio.

"He's in the enginerring with Hermoid trying to regain control of the life support systems." John said, "why?"

"I think I... broke something, but I am not sure." Teyla crossed two other wires and the gas level went up again, it was at her hips and was hard to breathe or keep her eyes open.

"You better be careful, you break anything else and you die by either overdose of the gas or no atmosphere in the room." John said, a warning light went off on the screen showing the Daedalus, John looked to it and asked, "what's going on?"

"We have bulkhead doors closeing around the room that Teyla is in, sealing it off from the rest of the ship." Caldwell said.

"Meaning that Teyla has more air to breathe but noplace to go?" John said.

Rodney's voice came over the radio, "I can confirm that, the gas levels have gone down because the door opened and the bulkhead doors sealed, meaing that Teyla can only go so far."

"But she will be taken over by the gas right?" John asked.

"Yup, only she wont be overcome right away but like Hermoid said, the gas is only to make her sleep then it will be gone by time we land on Atlantis" Rodney said.

John spoke to Teyla, "you hear that hon? The gas will help you sleep, why this is happening I don't know, now that you opened the door you can shut it and go back to bed."

"John..." Teyla said looking towards the rear of the Daedalus, "... I can't go back to bed, while we are being tracked" Teyla said leaning against the now open door, she closed it after the gas had gone, only to have the room fill up with knee high gas again, it looked like she was going to have to sleep weither she liked it or not. "Wake me when we land" she said in a very weak sounding voice before the radio went dead to her area and she nodded off into a very deep slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John turned to Michael, "nice of you to show up, did you set this up?"

"Why would I have anything to do with what is happening?" Michael asked.

"Well I just thought I'd ask you and see if you knew anything." John said.

"I know nothing of what has happened other then i snuck onto this ship without being seen." Michael said. "Tell me, how is Teyla since we last met?"

"Doing pretty well actually." John lied, "why?"

"Teyla killed my Hive, and therefore I have nowhere else to go." Michael said.

"So then what do you want Teyla for?" John asked, not liking where the conversation was going.

"I want her to finish what she started on the Ori ship when she killed my Hive." Michael said.

"In other words you want Teyla to kill you?" John asked.

"Yes." Michael said, John didn't have an answer to that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red called to Teyla in her sleep, "Teyla you OK kiddo?"

Teyla looked to Red, he was no longer in his suit, instead he was wearing the same robe he had when she descended, "Hello." she said, "I thought you..."

"Nope, haven't left yet." Red said, "how are you feeling?"

"I have told everyone, I am fine." Teyla said sounding a bit put out at saying she was fine for the zillionth time.

"From the outside you don't look it, when you get home, be sure to take some time off, see your people, that kinda thing." Red said as he faded away, "I'll be seeing you around... Teyla."

"Good bye Red, and thank you again for your help." Teyla said as she too went back into a very deep sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the bridge Rodney was talking with Novak via radio, "what exactly went wrong with the panel"

"Well it is now isolated and we can't control it from here, so, I'm thinking that Teyla has stopped trying to get out of the room now because the life support levels are now steady and she is asleep." Novak said

"I can confirm that! Teyla is asleep, I'm reading delta waves on her life sign." Rodney said.

"Meaning she's asleep?" John asked.

"Of course she is asleep." Rodney said, "look, the gas will be gone by time we land at Atlantis which we should be any minute now."

"So the sooner we land the sooner Teyla is back on her feet?" John and Caldwell asked as Ronon appeared and saw Michael standing there under guard. Ronon saw him and his gun appeared in his hand rady to fire.

"What is he doing here?" Ronon asked.

"Hey, whoa, hold it, don't fire." John said, "just put the gun away and I'll explain, you two, take Mike here to a nicely furnished room and not the brig." Ronon lowered his gun, and watched the Wraith leave.

"Someone care to tell me what is going on?" Ronon asked.

"Well we found Michael on the life signs and he is alone and has no Hive to go home to, so... I think he might want to go throu the same therapy that Teyla had to go throu." John said, "that is, if he wants to."

"How did he even get on the ship?" Dex asked.

"He hasn't told us yet, mostly because some type of sleeping gas knocked Teyla out in my room." John said.

"OK that is something I wanna know about." Dex said.

"I'll tell you later." John said as the Daedalus came out of Hyperspace in the Atlantis system, "Atlantis this is Sheppard come in?"

"This is Atlantis go ahead."

"Have Carson wareing a blindfold while Teyla arrives with me would you please?" John said in a odd voice.

"Why, what for?" Came Carsons voice. "Is Teyla hurt again or back to the Wraith side?"

"Uh... no actually she is a bit bloodied up, the Hive ships fit throu the Supergate we went through as well and killed everythingnear the 'gate before setting a overlaod timer on one of the Ori ships which then blew the Supergate as well, but we are fine. and Teyla killed a Ori as well as Michae's old Hive and the Hive Queen, she might have gotton fed on too but she doesn't look it." John said.

"Excuse me? she looks fed on but somehow was not fed on?" Carson asked. "how is that even possible?"

"Well Teyla has a hand print on her che...uh... _near_ her neck, I'm thinking that when the Wraith tried to feed something went wrong and Teyla fed from the Wraith." John said stumbling a bit over where the handprint was on Teyla's body.

Thankfully Carson knew what John meant, "So what you are saying is, Teyla took the life of the Wraith as the Wraith was taking her life?"

"Yup, we'll be beaming down once we are in range." John said as the Daedalus got closer to Atlantis, "Daedalus out."

**_A/N:: I got this chapter out sooner then I thought, the next eight chapters will be somewhat slow in coming, might even be followed by a second story, might be titled "oh Shite, Remix" but the title is in a toss up right now, nothing solid yet._**


	23. XXIII Loud Screams? Everything is fine

After beaming down into the Atlantis Infirmary Teyla was on her feet and still a bloody bleeding mess, though nothing had really changed in outward looks, Carson was more worried if anything on the _inside_ had changed, after all Teyla had gone onto a Wraith Hive Ship as well as an Ori Ship. Seeing Teyla in her bloody bleeding state Carson called to two other doctors to help her get cleaned up. When she came back her hair was still a mess(and still bloody) as she had not let the docotrs touch the wound she had been given, only Carson could do that, she had many cuts on her arms and face and chest near her neck, the hand print was starting to fade at the edges but it would take a long time before the hand print would be gone in full.

Seeing that Teyla had only left her hair still bloody, Carson asked, "what's the matter love? Did you get yourself hurt somehow that you wont let the doctors clean you up?"

"Yes, I think it best that you get a look at the wound." Teylas said as she was laid on the bed, Carson took off the bandage covering the Staff burns and started with them, "How bad are they?" Teylas asked as her teeth made a snapping noise as she spoke through them.

"Not as bad as I thought, now that they a cleaner, lets get a look at that head wound." Carson said as he inserted a needle into Teyla's arm and hooked up a blood packet, "I am amazed that you are still alive after the blood you lost when fighting." Carson said as he took another blood test, he wanted to be sure that Teyla had not gone back to Wraith while she was gone.

"Now what?" Teyla asked, which in asking made Carson just stare at her with his mouth hanging open, "Oh don't stare Dr. Beckett, what I mean is, what are we to do now, there is no missions to go or planets to go to or trades to make." Teyla was starting to get a bit restless as her voice trailed off as Carson put her into a medically indeuced coma.

"For right now love, you rest and take it easy." Carson said placing the blood sample on the computer system to be tested, then left Teyla asleep on the bed alone with no other doctors in the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Weir was at her desk when John and Rodney arrived, "so, how did it go?" she asked.

"Teyla hit me" Rodney said.

"It's a long story but to sum it up, we went to the Wraith ship and updated the fake database, then we fled and headed for the Daedalus, after the Wraith went through the Supergate we followed and found a empty Ori ship with one Ori and one Wraith, Teyla fought hand-to-hand with the Wraith twice, the first time being when we were updating the database thingy." John said, "then we killed the Wraith while Teyla was beamed to someplace on the ship and then fought and killed a Ori. I know it is weird but we are still trying to think of how Teyla was able to kill the dude, we met up with Dr Jackson, he's on the Daedalus now, Teyla is a bleeding mess as she refused to get cleaned up, and..." John was cut off as Carson came into the office. "speak of the devil how's Teyla?"

"She lost a lot of blood, and was not fed on at all, though she does have a strange D.N.A. chain in her, I'm not sure what it is at this point, she's cleaned and asleep at the moment, she suffered a pretty good hit to the head because of her bloodied up hair." Carson said as Rodney spoke up.

"Is Teyla alone in the Infirmary or is there someone with her? I have two life signs inside on my computer here."

"There is nobody in the room other then Teyla, I made sure if it myself." Carson said.

"Well, I'm reading two lifesigns and one is Teyla, the other is right ontop of heres yet it is reading two lifesigns." Rodney said, "which can only mean one thing..."

"Teyla's gonna have a baby??" John asked confused.

"Not just any baby, the life signs are saying that the child is an Ancient!" Rodney said in a excited voice.

"How can Teyla have a kid? I mean, it's a little too soon for us right? after all, there is a war on." John said still confused as all hell.

"I think I know why, you have the Ancient Gene, Teyla has the Wraith Gene, maybe the two different genes mixed to become the Ancient Gene. Therefore making the child itself one of the Ancients." Rodney said.

"Is there anyway we can be sure of that?" John said, looking to Carson.

"Aye, Teyla is in a medically indeuced come now I'll have Dr. Brio do a ultrasound right away." Carson said, "anything else you like to know?"

"Yes, when Teyla wakes up and how she racts to the news that she's going to give birth to a Ancient." John said with a smile on his face meaning, 'I'll tell her.' Carson left the room to leave Weir, John and Rodney thinking, _lets hope the kid is not a Wraith_...

After seeing the test results Carson confirmed what Rodney said, Teyla indeed was with child, and the ultrasound proved it even further, though at that stage they did not know if it was Wraith or Ancient D.N.A. the child had. Teyla had been cleaned up in full by then. Carson searched over the test results as best he could, the child was indeed of Acnient make, so when Teyla had the child she would be giving birth to a fullblown Ancient! "Dr. Weir, Col Sheppard, this is Beckett, I have news."

"This is Sheppard, go ahead," John said.

"The baby is a Ancient" Carson said, and John... _fainted_ along with Rodney asking, "what happened to him?"

"Tell you later, other then that Teyla is pregnant, and..." Weir started to say when Rodney also fainted, "Carson, maybe you should have told John while he was sleepy this morning." Weir said.

"Why?" Carson asked.

"Both he and Rodney fainted." Ronon said.

"Oh dear, I'm unsure of how to tell Teyla this, Dr. Weir, perhaps you should tell Teyla that she's pregnant, if John tells her I have no idea how she will react." Carson said.

"I'll tell her, just let me know when she wakes up." Weir said.

"OK then, I'll let you know when she wakes. Beckett out." Carson said leaving his office like area to go check on Teyla, seeing that she was still asleep he checked her blood pressure as well as pulse, both were normal.

Carson turned to leave after a few minutes of watching Teyla sleep, he stopped when he heard Teyla ask.

"Something is wrong is there not?" Teyla looked to Carson as he turned around, "I feel... different."

"Well I'll let Dr Weir tell you what's going as I have others to tend to." Carson said as he called Weir on the radio letting her know that Teyla was awake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Dr. Weir finished speaking Teyla sat up on the bed, "I'm... with child?" Teyla asked clearly confused, and somewhat scared at the idea of being pregnant, _Is Dr. Weir teiing me the truth?_ Teyla wondered.

"Yes, you are, we have ways of knowing and Rodney was the one that said there was two lifesigns coming from this bed," Weir tapped on the side of the bed that Teyla was sitting on.

"So it is true, I am with child?" Teyla asked, "does Dr. Beckett know if it is a Wraith child, or is it a Human child?"

"It is actually a Ancient child." Weir said, "I know it is hard to belive," she said seeing Teyla's confused look, "but Carson is 1000 percent sure that your child is one of the Ancients."

"How can this be? I have only been with John less then one year." Teyla said, "How is it that I'm to have a child that is one of the Ancestors?" Teyla was clearly confused and scared, how could she have a child that was one of the Ancients? She had Wraith D.N.A. didn't she? only... John was a natural carrier of the gene of the Ancestors, maybe that was why.

"Well, I'm not sure of the exact details yet as it is too early to tell, but as far as Carson can tell you and John are going to be parents of your own child soon." Weir said.

"How soon?" Teyla asked, she never had children before, though she did aid others during the birth of a newborn Athosain.

"Well, at this point since the little one has just appeared, both on the lifesigns systems as well as over what Carson has gone over from your last blood test, the child seems to have just started to grow inside you until the little one is ready to be born, most likely in nine months." Weir said.

"So... I am to stay on Atlantis until after my child is born?" Teyla asked.

Weir shook her head, "I didn't say that" she said, "what I mean is, until you are healed eought to move around and walk and there is no damage from your head wound, you can go on a few missions, but then Carson will get a say on when you have to stop. but for now, try and relax and ahve fun for a few days."

"I understand." Teyla said as Weir turned to leave and teyla laid back down, thinking. _I am going to be a mother of a Ancestor, this soon after returning to John too._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up in the control room John had been put into a chair and Ronon hleld an icepack to his head for him, John looked to Ronon from under the pack of ice, "Teyla and I are going to be parents, nice."

"Yeah, nice, any idea for a name yet?" Rodney asked as Weir came back, "oh look, the newswoman returns, how'd it go?"

"Well Teyla took the news rather in a confused way, but she is fine about it I think" Weir said.

"Well, I took it OK, I think." John said taking the icepack from Ronon and holding it to his hand with his own hand, "I sure got a bump from hitting that desk on the way down."

"You sure did." Came the sound of Red's voice, as Red appeared, "how is everyone doing?"

"Not bad if you don't count a really big headache." John said.

"Well I have some news for you." Red said, "the child that Teyla is carrying now, will become what the Omens of the Ori say, 'the child of the Ori killer, will begin the campaign against the Ori after ten sunsets', that's all I know at this time, but do me a favor would you? keep Teyla and the child safe as can be, that child is your only hope for Defeating the Ori."

"OK then what about that Oridocky? or whatever she is called?" John said.

"The Oridochi will fall by Teyla's hands," Red said, "I was told to watch the child when it is born and Morgan La Fey will take it up to the Ascended Plane where the young'un will be raised and told it's true nature at the proper time."

"So in other words, in nine months you are going to come and pick up the baby?" John asked.

"Well, not in that order John, not in that order, you see, I..." there came a ear pirceing scream followed by Carson's voice on the radio, "Dr. Weir, Teyla's gone into labor." Carson said in plain confusion.

"This soon? I thought she had nine months before the baby was born." Weir said.

"Well, it seems that Teyla is ready to give birth now...oh Good Lord in Heaven!..." Carson's voice cut off as he started yelling orders, as Teyla seemed to knock herself out.

John spoke after Teyla stopped screaming, "that was not on city wide was it?" Everyone in the Stargate control room shook their heads, the city wide was off. "Ok then that means that Teyla either just had the kid, or something really bad happened." John said getting up from the chair and taking off towards the Infirmary.

Entering the Infirmary full tilt John had to grab the doorway to stop from running headlong into Carson, "Where's Teyla?"

"Before you go to her there is something you should see." Carson showed what happened over video, Morgan La Fey had helped Teyla sleep while the child was born, then both Morgan and the child disspared. "when Rodney found the second lifesign I'm thinking it was actually planted in Teyla when she Ascended before she came back, and would not start to grow until after a set time."

"So what your saying is, that if Teyla had been given the child as she came back, and after a set time she would give birth?" John asked.

"Aye, Teyla is asleep now, and she looks to be in worse shape then she did when she beamed in from the Daedalus." Carson said showing the video after Morgan left, Teyla was covered in both sweat and blood again, "I am not sure if I should have Dr. Brio clean her up or let her sleep for the time being." Carson said, "She's been through a lot as it is."

"So that means..." John started to ask.

"Until Caldwell returns from Earth your team is on off duty, meaning you can't go anywhere but the mainland when you like to." Weir said, John nodded, the team needed some time off, and Teyla was the one that needed it most, more then anyone on the base. After all, she just had a Ancient for a child within minutes of finding out she was with child.

But...

_Who is the father??_


	24. XXIV And the Father Isn't

Leaving Teyla asleep in the Infirmary, John and Rodney walked throu Atlantis rather slowly, as if they were taking their time. "You think this kid's going to kill off the Ori ten days from now?" John asked, it was a very crazy idea, but then even the craziest of the crazy in Atlantis came up with a idea, though crazy, that worked the way they thought it would, but not 100 percent of the time.

"It's possible" Rodney said, "I mean, think about for a second, Teyla already killed a Ascended Ori, Lord knows what she'll do to the Orici when they meet." Rodney had been going of scenes from the last fight he watched, that was crazy, watching Teyla fight in hand to hand combat with a Ascended Ori was something else indeed.

"Well right now I'm thinking of how you noticed it on the lifesigns, then ten minutes later Teyla gave birth, it's confusing you know." John said as he and Rodney had been ordered by Weir to take some time off and take a walk, Rodney though had to fight the urge to get on a computer from a remote station to watch Teyla or play a game of poker agaist the database, or whatever to put his mind at ease.

"Well if I hadn't noticed the second lifesign on the sensors, Teyla would've screamed like she did and we would have had no idea why either." Rodney said as he and John went up a set of stairs and found themselves in the Mess Hall. "I mean, think about it for a second, if we hadn't known by way of the bio-sensors..."

"Teyla would have been in constant pain before she had the child, and we wouldn't have known until it was too late." John finished the thought as the two of them went through the serving line and got some food.

"Yup, she would have been in pain and we wouldn't know it" Rodney said grabbing some blue jello and a pair of MREs he set the food on his tray. "I mean think about it for a minute, Teyla's gonna kill off what the Ori call a..."

"Ori-whatsit?" John offered.

"Yeah, that, only Teyla and Whatsit get into a fight, Teyla wins hands down, the Ori is killed and the Milky Way is free again" Rodney said as if it was a step by step plan that would of course go wrong on step one.

"Best case scenario?" John asked as the two sat at a table to eat.

"We free the Milky Way from the Ori and find a few ZedPMs" Rodney said.

"Worst case Scenario?" John asked.

"The Milky Way is whiped out, which is less likely to happen then finding a few ZedPMs." Rodney said when he saw John look of pure horror on his face. "In the best case we win, we get a few ZedPM's to run the defenses, and maybe even some more Drones too." he added as a after thought.

"Now that, is something to eat and drink to, Rodney" John said holding up a cup and clinking it against Rodney's own cup, then setting the cup down after taking a drink, "so, what to do while not on active duty?" John mused when he noticed the top of the drink in the cup seem to viberate, "Uh Rodney..." John pointed to the top of the cup next to Rodney's food.

"Hmmm... oh boy." Rodney said as the room shook for a full minute, "What's going on? Earthquake?"

"We're on the ocean how can there be a earthquake?" John asked when the room stopped shaking, everyone all over Atlantis was confused as to what just happened, Rodney and John just looked at each other, both had the same thought.

"Trouble" they both took off for Stargate Operations fast as they could.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the Infirmary Teyla woke up as the room shook hard, though still weak she sat up and looked around the shaking room as stuff fell onto the floor as well as knocking her off the bed as one thought came to her mind, _what's going on?_

Carson appeared and halped Teyla to her feet, though still bloodied up for her most recent ordeal she had just been through mere minutes before. "You OK love? Lets get you out of here before anything else happens." Carson let Teyla walk on her own as the two of them made their way out of the room as the whole city shook.

"What is happening?" Teyla asked as she and Carson made it out of the Infirmary just as John and Rodney appeared. "John? What is going on?" Teyla asked as the city shook once more, sending the four to the floor, as the city started to move.

"We're moving?" Carson asked, looking to John and Rodney as Teyla slowly got up from the floor, leaving some blood and sweat on the floor where she landed.

John spoke at the same time as Rodney, "yup." Then John had an idea, "I gotta go to the control chair, Carson, you and Rodney head to Stargate Operations, Teyla, your with me." John went to a cabnet embedded in the wall and opened it, and took out two P-90s along with enough ammo for both to share, "Lets go!" John said as he and Teyla took off for the Ancient Chair room.

As they ran Teyla couldn't help but run into things, like the sides of doors, other people, equipment boxes, and whatever else Atlantis had in it. "John, what is happening?" Teyla asked when the two finally got to the Control chair.

John sat in it...

... nothing happened.

"What the...?" John said trying to get the chair to power up, which it never did, though the computer showed the thing getting full power, "This isn't good." John said getting up and going to the computer, "Rodney the chair is not responding nor is it starting up, but it is getting power."

"That's not good, the City's iniertal dampeners aren't working either." Rodney said.

"OK that's not good if everything is getting power but then not doing anything" John said going to the controls next to the chair as Teyla stood by watching, she had a feeling she had something to do to help..._but what?_

John was frantic as he tried to power up the chair, nothing worked, the city shook again, once more knocking Teyla to the floor she didn't try to get up as the city shook still, once the city stopped shaking she slowly got to her feet. "The city is rising" she said.

"Yup we know, only, we can't control it without that chair." John said pointing to the Ancient Control Chair, "It has power but, it's not working." John said going back to the computer with his back to the chair, and Teyla.

Seeing John turn his back to her and the chair Teyla wondered if she could get the chair to work, so, she sat in it and closed her eyes to think.

John noticed a power level useage going down, "Rodney, you have powers to the inertial dampeners now, I don't know how that happened... I think, Teyla!" John turned from the computer in time to see the chair light up and start working, "Uh Rodney, I'll get back to you."

The instant Teyla sat in the chair it started up and reclined, she opened her eyes wide, _OK now what?_ she thought of what was going on with the city shaking and the computer beeped behind John, showing that the city was wanting to take off and fly, which it was unable to do because the ZPM was not hooked in the way it should be, Teyla found the problem, as well as where to fix it, one ZPM would be enough to fyl the city with ease and the city knew where one was, no not one, more then one, there was six ZPMs on a planet in the Ori Galaxy, without thinking Teyla began to make the city fly and stop shaking as the shield started up around the city as it lifted off the waters of Lantia.

Rodney's voice came over the radio, "Col, what's your status?"

"Teylas driving that's our status" John said going to the computer, just as Caldwell's voice came over the radio, "Atlantis this is the Daedalus, why are you lifting off from the water?"

"Well I'd love to explain but since at this rate of speed, you can land so we can stay together." John said looking to Teyla as if asking her if Caldwell could land before the city fully lifted off.

"Copy that, Daedalus out." ten minutes later the Daedalus had landed and Atlantis lifted off. With Teyla flying the city by way of the chair, the city entered Hyperspace, and the chair went to a full upright postion and Teyla leaned forwards, "That was... different." she said standing up and falling off the chair platform, "Where are we?" Teyla asked slowly turning over onto her back so John could help her up.

"Well, from the looks of things outside that window," John said reaching out a hand to Teyla to help her up, taking his hand she pulled him down next to her with a laugh, "OK I'm not sure why this is a laughing matter but I really have to ask this."

"Ask then." Teyla said still holding John on the floor next to her.

"What did you do? We are in hyperspace now. where we going?" John asked.

"Well, for one thing, I know who the father of the child is not." Teyla said, she smiled sensing Michael in Atlantis, she looked to John, waiting for his question.

"OK sensitive question then," John said, "Who is not the father of the child"

John's timing could not have been more perfect, Michael appeared in the doorway and answered, "me."

John spun to look to Michael, "how'd you get here?" he asked, "And how did you know Teyla had a child?"

"When I was last here, Teyla and I shared something of a mental link, which I now regret using to take advantage of her to take her prisoner." Michael said to John from the doorway, he had no weapons, he just stood there as Teyla let go of John so he could aim his weapon at the Wraith.

"Is this true?" John asked Teyla she nodded, Michael knew of the child because he could sense the pain from her when she had it so fast. Turning back to Michael John asked, "where'd your guards go? or does Weir trust you enough to let you roam free?"

"Weir Trusts Teyla's judgement." Michael said, "When I said I knew that she had a child, she said I would find you here."

"What do you want?" Teyla asked from where she lay on the floor, clearly a bit put out that the Wraith was there, after all, they had been caught off guard when the Wraith headed for Earth a few months back.

"I want to undergo the treatments again." Michael said, "Only this time you wont lie to me. Will you?" Michael looked hopeful, if he could become a full human again and keep taking his treatments, sooner or later he'd become a full normal everyday human.

"Well, I don't see how we'd be able to now that you remember what happened both times before... why not" John said going over to Michael as Teyla kept her mouth shut as she watched the Wraith and John leave, leaving Teyla in the Chairroom by herself, on the floor, and really bloodied up... _again_

_But_, Teyla thought looking out the nearby window from the floor, _is this a good thing to be doing? Having a Wraith with us?_


	25. XXV When in Rome, kill Wraith

Teyla fell into a lightsleep as she laid on the floor of the Chair room, the city was in Hyperspace, so for the time they were safe, which meant she could finally get some much needed sleep.

As she was sleeping the radio went off, "Sheppard this is McKay come in."

Johns voice answered, "Go ahead Rodney."

"I found something that you might wanna see, though the only area it can be seen is the Control Chair room as it has 3D holographic systems it can show what you need to see." Rodney said

"Great, Teyla is there, might be on the floor where I left her to take Mike to Becketts place, I'll meet you at the Chair and Teyla." John said.

"Got it" Rodney said. Ten minutes Later Rodney entered the Chair room and found Teyla on the floor sound asleep, the first thing he said seeing here was,"She needs the rest." indeed he was right Teyla needed the rest badly after what she had been through. He went to the computer and started typing in all sorts of codes and the holo lit up above the two in the room as Teyla was actually laying on the Chair platform itself which also powered it up so Rodney could get a good look at what he was seeing. "Oh boy Sheppard's gonna flip when he sees this." he said as John came back in.

"See what?" he asked.

"That." Rodney said pointing up at the massive ship in the holo above their heads.

"Wow" John said.

Rodney nodded, "yes wow, look what it runs on for god sakes!" Rodney brought up the holo for power and shields, "It runs on _six_ ZedPMs but in pairs and it keeps forty-eight more in a special made store room" Rodney said pointing to the ship.

"OK, then... where is this massive thing? It looks huge" John said looking at the holo as it came down into a countertop view so the two wouldn't break their necks looking up.

"Well, the database ended up sending the info to what is known as the Furlings, you remember Gen O'Niell talking about them?" John nodded, "Well it turned out that when Atlantis was repowered with the ZedPM we have here now the first time we powered it up, the Furlings headed for Earth to help make the ship, it is a Daedalus Class II ship and is named _Wraith's Bane_, and it is ready for us to use." Rodney said.

"Then where is this new ship?" John asked.

"Tt's at Earth right now, though at this speed we will be in the Milky Way in... less then a week so we can pick it up or get a look at it." Rodney said.

"Less then a week and we'll be home again, returning to Earth with Atlantis in orbit might not be a good idea unless we radio Earth ahead of time before we come out of Hyperspace" John said, then a thought hit him, he looked to Rodney, "If the chair is needed for the holo to work and Teyla's asleep, how is it still powered up for us to use the holo?" He asked, he didn't see Teyla in front of the chair, but she was behind the thing on the platform, which meant it was actually powered up for only the holo part of it, if she was in the chair they be using more then just the holo.

"Well, Teyla is actually on the chair platform itself, which is giving the platform just enough power to run the holo, not control all of Atlantis." Rodney explained, he pointed to the holo, "But like you say this thing is big, total length, from what I can translate, is seven hundred and seventy meters long, two hundred meters wide, and one hundred ninty meters tall."

"That's big" John said finally spotting Teyla sound asleep on the floor behind the control chair. "Well, I wish I could snooze like that." John said seeing Teyla in the most peaceful slumber in what must have been weeks.

"Heh, well, seems that we will be on Earth for a while, so we might as well get her back to your room so you can clean your wife up, unless you wanna do it here." Rodney said.

"Let her sleep, she needs it." John said looking back to Rodney and the countertop view holo-model of the _Wraith's Bane_, "I just thought of something. If we sent out that Atlantis was found when we powered up the city with the ZPM, and sent to these... Furlings, that we needed help against the Wraith, that was just over a year and a half ago wasn't it?"

"Yes it was actually now that I think of it, why?" Rodney asked.

"Well if Home and these Furlings are actually making this ship, is it ready for use already? I mean, how long did it take to make the Daedalus?" John asked.

"A little over three years why?" Rodney asked.

"We've been on Atlantis just under two years, and if this thing is right, the ship should be ready for us to use against the Wraith" John said.

"Yeah so." Rodney said.

"Then the ship must have been rushed to be made." John said. "And since we are actually headed for Earth like you said, a deadline must have been set when we powered up Atlantis with the ZPM that first time, which then alerted the Furlings that Atlantis had been found and needed a ship since the rest of them had been blown" John thought.

"What are you saying? The ship not ready or fully equipped?" Rodney asked.

"Yup, that's what I'm saying." John said.

"Ok then this has me thinking, why did the city shake when we were on the water? how did Teyla know what to do with the Chair? How did she know where there was more ZedPMs?" Rodney asked

"Well, we are just gonna have to find out when she wakes up." John said as Weir came on the radio, "Rodney, John, look out the window" They did so and found themselves looking at Earth.

"How did we get here so fast?" Rodney asked.

"I'm the one that is supposed to ask that" John said as Teyla rolled off the chair platform to get up.

"Where are we?" She asked looking out the window as she stood up, "Is that..."

"Yup, that is where we are from, That, is Earth and it is also what the Wraith want." Rodney said, "and that... looks like the ship we are here for" he said pointing to the _Wraith's Bane_, the ship was twice the size of the Daedalus, and there was a very odd looking ship alongside it, it was a Furling Warship, the thing was at least over a thousand meters long and at least a quarter of that wide and high, "What is that ship?" Rodney asked pointing to the Furling warship.

Teyla went to the window and took a long hard look at it, "I am unsure, I have never seen such a ship before." Teyla turned to look to John as the holo shifted to show the Furling vessel, "That ship, it feels like I know it for some reason, but I've never seen it before." Teyla said seeing the holo of the Furling warship.

"I never seen anything like it either, but then since you did Ascend not too long ago, maybe that's why." John said.

"It could be, but I am not sure." Teyla said looking from the holo to the window, "Is that really your homeworld?"

"Yup, good to be home huh Col?" Rodney said looking out the window.

"You could say that Rodney, I just wonder how any of my family members would feel now that I'm married." John said, "I mean, they weren't happy that I left for McMurdo three years ago."

"You mean you were already married with another?" Teyla asked, feeling as she was married to John for sheer hell of it, "What happened?"

"Well, she didn't like that I was almost never home, whereas here with you, I'm always home" John said, "so we ended up getting a anullment from her church, which said we were never even in bed with each other, now since you and I have been married, I have a better look on life" John explained, taking Teyla into a hug so she wouldn't feel worried that he didn't love her, why would she have to feel that way?

She hugged him back as Atlantis got into what seemed a high orbit around Earth, and the Daedalus lifted off and headed for the planet, "Is it," Teyla started to say, before thinking of something then she tried again, "is it possible to see your homeworld?"

"Actually yes I think it is possible." John said, "Rodney, would you like to join us?" Rodney nodded, he was going back home to see his sister no matter what now since he was so close to seeing her again. "Great, Deadalus this is Sheppard, I need a beam up of three from the Control Chair room on Atlantis can you beam us over?" John asked stepping back from Teyla so the thre could beam up better, "How many of you? I read only three inside the chair room." came a confusedvoice, "That's us, beam us over." John said

The three were beamed over into the Daedalus bridge, "Col Sheppard, why did you want us to beam you over?" Caldwell asked.

"Sure, we wanna go home again." John said, Caldwell just looked at him.

"You want to go back to Atlantis?" He asked.

"No we wanna go to Earth, you get it, home, Earth, hello?" Rodney said looking like a complete dork, but then when he wanted to see his only family(namely his sister) he had to act like a dork, after all it had bee... almost a year since he last saw his sister.

"Yes Dr McKay I get it, you want to be beamed down to the SGC, how about getting cleaned up first?" Caldwell said, mostly to Teyla, who just smiled and pushed her bloodied up hair out of her eyes. "I think it best that you get cleaned up before heading for Earth and the SGC with Col Sheppard, trust me, if the medical staff at the SGC saw you like that, they wouldn't let you out of their sight for at least a week and a half." Caldwell said, which made Teyla look a little confused, so she said.

"I'll be in my room then and will be ready in a few minutes." Teyla headed off for her and Johns cabin to get cleaned up before the they headed for Earth, first thing she wanted to do was see the sunrise that John told her about.

"Fine with me, we are almost in transport range of the SGC, I can beam you guys to the 'gate room" Caldwell said.

"Uh... Col, could it be possible for you to beam me right to my sisters place?" Rodney asked.

"I don't see why not Dr. after all it has been a year since you last saw her face to face, same place as where I picked you both up from last time?" Caldwell asked, Rodney nodded, "OK we are in transport range, so Dr McKay you have as much time as you need, radio me when you are ready to return."

"Right, got it" Rodney said as he was beamed away.

Teyla entered the cabin and started to get cleaned up, she felt something odd about the planet below, but she couldn't tell what it was that she felt right away, it could be either a Wraith or a Wraith turned human she was feeling, but she couldn't tell, she finished cleaning up and headed back for the Bridge, she was ready to go to Earth for the very first time, the last time was only in their minds that the team went to Earth, this time Teyla would see the sunrise John told her about many times.

Entering the bridge she called to John, "I am ready."

"Great, so am I, Col if you would beam us to the 'gate room." John said, and the two were beamed from the Daedalus and into the SGC, Jack O'Niell was actually there in the 'Gate Room waiting for the two to show up, "Well, it is about time you showed Col Sheppard, there are a few people that want to meet you, they're upstairs in the briefing room." Jack said, he nodded to Teyla, "good to see you again Teyla, hope you are John are getting along fine" he said his ever present happy-go-lucky smile on his face as he spoke.

"We are" Teyla said, then she went silent as she had never been there before, the stargate was different, the room itself was not like Atlantis at all, though Atlantis was now in high orbit over Earth, something was bound to go wrong, and Teyla still couldn't shake the feeling that something was near.

"We already got a kid." John said once more showing off the exact same grin he gave Teyla the first time he met her two years ago.

Jack looked to John, "really, you've been busy." he said.

Teyla looked to John confused, _why is he telling this man I just met about what just happened to me? _she wondered then spoke up, "No not in those terms, more like with help from the Ancestors, the child is with them in their care now."

"Got yourself a cheap set of caretakers for the kid huh Sheppard?" Jack said good humorly.

"Well, it didn't exactly happen that" John said, "You see, we got back from a mission about, oh I'd say... ten hours ago, Teyla was beamed right othe Infirmary on Atlantis, to get helped by Doc Beckett, Beckett left Teyla alone and asleep in the isolation room to keep a better eye on her." Jack seemed to be really uninterested by the tale until John said, "Then when Carson was with me, Wier and Rodney, McKay foound a second lifesign coming from the same room that Teyla was in, it turns out she was pregnant, Beckett went to make sure, and indeed she was."

"Was?" Jack asked.

"Yes, was, within minutes of being told by Carson that the child is actually a Ancient, Rodney and I both fainted, ten minutes later when Teyla woke up, Weir told her she was with child and had nine months, we have never been so wrong about the timing, five minutes later Weir, Rodney, Ronon and myself were in the Stargate Operations area when Teyla screamed bloody murder and had the child, a few seconds after ashe had the kid the Ancients took it up with them to care for it." John said.

Jack looked thoughtful, "uh... huh" he said, then looked to Teyla and and John together, "you two are a good couple you know that?"

Teyla nodded and stepped off the ramp leading to the Stargate, looking around taking in everything, John followed and spoke with Jack as he walked, "plus she killed a Ori and two Wraith Hives."

"Really, that is something to hear, but you can tell us later, we have a few people that want to meet with you Col Sheppard" Jack said, "They want to talk with the guy that is gonna be flying the thing."

"OK not that I'm the guy that is gonna actually _fly_ the new ship, which by the way looks very nice, who thought of the name?" John said.

"Woosley did, thought that if not only could you kill off the Wraith with the Daedalus, you'd need more then one ship, he thought up the name during a meeting, it went like this, I said, 'so we got a new ship, Atlantis database had been informed of it, what are we gonna call it? The _Enterprize?_'' and Woosley said, 'well off the top of my head all I comes to mind is Wraith's Bane' the cats liked it and we didn't talk about it any more." Jack said as the three entered the hallway then went into the control room and up to the brifing room, and saw four tall-ish feline-like creatures seated at the table, along with Gen Landry.

One of the Furlings spoke, "which of you are the one that brought the Great City to this planet?"

"Uh that'd be Teyla." John said, "by the way, I'm--" John started to say who he was when the Furling cut him off.

"We know who you are, but what of you? We donnot know you, you posses the same power that the Ancients had." The Furling asked Teyla. "Yet you are not of the Ancients at all, how is this?"

"I... uh... I..." Teyla wasn't used to being asked so many questions by those she never ever knew about before, thankfully Red came the rescue

"She joined us Sacri, she Ascended a week back then descended a day later, the reson she has the power to run things on Atlantis is because of her Ascension." He said.

Sacri nodded thoughtfully, "very well, it appears that the Ori and the Wraith well soon be ended once and for all," the feline said.

"What do you mean?" Teyla asked after sitting down at the the table, the window looking out the gateroom below was covered by the blast shield.

"The ship we have made alongside Earth is of Furling technology, which as it comes to no surprise to those that have the power that the Ancients did to run things in their cities." Sacri said, then the alarm went off.

_"Unauthorized Stargate activation!"_ it yelled, _"Wormhole estleblished, Iris not responding."_

Teyla screamed and grabbed at her head, her nails seeming to dig in, a Wraith Hive Queen had arrived through the Stargate to Earth for the very first time.

John knew what Teyla was screaming about even before she reached for her head, "Seal the gate room now! There's a Wraith in there!" he yelled, the room was sealed, but the Wraith got free. "Damnit!" John and Jack both swore.

Teyla had stopped screaming when she grabed her head, slowly looking up, she had a look of pure dread, "It's a Hive Queen." she said as if completly horrorfied of the thought of one so powerful would dare to come to Earth through the Stargate.

"OK that's bad then" John said knowing full well that a Hive Queen was hard to kill even when it hadn't fed in a while. "Any idea where Becky is?" He asked Teyla, who shook her head, she had no idea where the Wraith had gone. "That's just dandy" John muttered to himself.

Sacri looked to Teyla, "you can sense the Wraith? How is this possible?"

"Well to tell the tale in full would take time, which we donnot have, but I will tell you this, my people were at first used as a test subject for some odd exepriment that we have yet to find out about. However, it was my bloodline that is actually... well, tainted because of the Wraith so long ago." Teyla said.

"I see, Now that a Wraith has made it this far, can you find it?" one of the other felines at the table asked, the female Furling looked somewhat the same as Sacri, only she had brown fur instead of black, her name was Renai.

"I think so." Teyla said tentively, already reaching out trying to find the Wraith. "I think I found her too"

"Where?" Sacri asked.

"Right here" came a voice, everyone turned to look, and there was Becky, ready to fight it out, John swore and aimed his P-90, while Teyla merely stayed seated, waiting to see what everyone else would do.

The four felines reacted and reached for the weapons, Landry spoke first before anything happened, "what do you want?"

"I want the one that managed to kill a Hive on his own without help," Becky said, "I want the Wraith Slayer"

"And why would you want this Wraith Slayer?" Jack asked from his seat at the table.

"So that I may slay him." Becky said.

"Well that is where your gender idea has gone wrong" John said.

The Wraith Queen just looked at him, and Teyla stood up as if to leave, The Wraith hissed and Teyla threw her legknife at it, the others got up from the table as Teyla and Becky got into a major catfight, the Wraith tossed Teyla and she hit the table and rolled off the other side, getting up from the floor Teyla jumped at the Wraith, only to get tossed at the window, which cracked into a lot of spider webs, Teyla once more attacked the Wraith, the blast shield rasied as if my magic to show the gate below. The Hive Queen grabbed at Teyla with her right hand as if to feed and ended up shoving Teyla backwards into the already cracked window, and through the thing to the gateroom floor below, landing on her back with a startled sounding cry, the Wraith followed, and tried to rash ontop of Teyla only to have Teyla roll out of the way, this was not the First Time On Earth expireance she had wanted.


	26. XXVI Even Puddlejumpers get a break

_**A/N:: For those of you that are confused as to who the TRUE father is, it is explained in this chapter, however this story is not yet done, and there will be a second one titled "oh Shite, Remix" that will be coming soon after the last chapter of this story is posted.  
So sorry for taking so long in get this chapter out.**_

The Wraith dropped out of the window above and Teyla rolled out of the way of the incoming feet, backing up against the step of the stargate rampway, everyone went to the window to watch as Teyla backed onto the ramp, Jack had a worried look on his face, "I hope that gote don't open when she's on the ramp." he said.

"Why would it?" John asked.

"An offworld team is due back in... five minutes" Jack said. Now both he and John were worried.

Teyla blocked a swing from the Wraith Queen, and felt herself get knocked backwards onto the ramp, the Wraith tried to slamm her foot in Teyla's face, only to hit solid metal as Teyla snapped her head out of reach of the Wraith foot, she shoved the Wraith backwards and stood up, the two then started trading punches and kicks and then the Wraith knocked Teyla into the railing of the rampway, Teyla turned to swing but then felt herself get stopped as the Wraith set a foot on her arm. "Ah!" Teyla screamed when the Wraith put pressure on her arm as it was on the railing, Teyla grabbed at the foot holding her arm to the railing, when the Wraith tried to grab at her open hand as if to feed, Teyla slammed her fist into the Wraith hand, hearing a perfect, _snap_ of bone, and the Wraith screaming in pain, the Wraith spun and knocked Teyla across the face, sending her to the rampway, turning the Human over the Wraith bent to one knee, and set her left hand on Teyla to hold her down, and pulled her right hand back...

... The Earth Stargate roumbled to life as the inner ring spun and locked on. Up in the briefing room John and Jack stared in hoor as Teyla and the Wraith were right in the area were the kawoosh would be, but Teyla was on her back, so she'd be safe. they hoped. The Wraith looked up as the thrid cheveron locked into place, that was all Teyla needed, looking first to the left, then to the right from where she lay Teyla saw what she needed, anything to keep the Wraith from feeding, a metal rod from the railing, _perfect_ Teyla thought as she reached a hand to grab the rod.

Once she had the metal rod in her hands the Wraith looked back to Teyla, not yet seeing the rod in her mortal enemey's hands, "You are not the Wraith Slayer" the Wraith hissed as she pulled back her hand to feed, then swung it to slam it on Teyla to feed off her, only to scream as the rod of metal slammed its way through the hand, the Wraith stood up off of Teyla, still screaming in pain, Teyla rolled off the ramp to the side the exact _insant_ the gate made the kawoosh, which ended the Wraith's screaming in pain as the Wraith's head and upper body was vaporized, when the gate pulled back from the kawoosh whatever was left of the Wraith fell onto its back. though from the briefing room Teyla was not seen, yet John noticed her go over the side and seem to just... disappear from view.

Teyla scooted under the ramp as a radio call came through from SG-5 and the four men came through and saw the dead body and shattered window, aiming their weapons as if ready for anything to happen the team looked around the gateroom, John called down to the team, "SG Team, stand down, the Wraith is dead, that is the only one." "Yes sir" came the reply as John and Jack followed by two Furilings appeared in the doorway leading to the gateroom floor. "Anything you'd like us to do with the body sir?"

"Burn it... better yet, toss it through the gate to a planet we don't go to." Jack said as Teyla didn't move, hoping and waiting that those in the room would leave so she wouldn't be seen by any one. the gate restarted and the body was tossed through and the team left Jack and John standing in the gateroom. John spoke first, "Teyla, they're gone now, you can come out from hiding." He looked around searching for his wife, Teyla appeared and stood up from where she was after pulling herself out from under the ramp. "Don't scare me like that!" He said Teyla looked as if she was going to say something, then said, "sorry." John smiled and grabbed Teyla into a hug right there infront of Jack.

Who just smiled at the two and after about a minute said, "OK you two, either break it up for get a room." John smirked and broke the hug and Teyla looked a lot cleaner then before the Wraith was killed off. Mostly because after she had hugged John some of the blood she had on her got on him. Teyla tried to hide a smile as Jack spoke again. "OK, now that the two of you are done with the hugging and all, I think it is time for you guys to go on a much needed break." Jack said, "How long are you guys here?" John looked a bit thoughtful while speaking, "I'd say a week at the most."

"Great sounds good, you know your way around John, have fun." Jack said as the pair left the gateroom and headed for the surface of Earth.

-----------------------------------------------

Once on the surface the two were just in time for the sunrise, one of the things that Teyla had wanted to see, and it was truly beautiful to behold for the first timer. "What do you think?" John asked as the two got into a car, John drove the small back sports car into the Colorado Springs, which had Teyla staring out the window at all the people, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, there are a lot of people on this planet."

"I see" Teyla said watching everything as John drove along, within a few minutes the two were headed what seemed to be back towards the Stargate, but then John angled them south and hit the gas, moving the car along the highway at a good speed. Soon the two arrived in San Bernadino Californa and John seemed to know where to go, even though he'd never been to Californa in his life. He pulled into the cemetary, and parked the car, got out and opened the door for Teyla and helped her out.

"What is this place?" she asked, after about three hours she had fallen asleep in the car as John drove, now where were they?

"Well, a place where we bury our dead actually, there is something I think you should see." John said as he took Teyla's arm is his and started walking through the cemetary, after a while they came to a stop at a tombstone.

Sitting atop the tombstone was Red, decked out in his suit and tie looking as dappier as ever, "Hi kids, what took you so long?" he smiled "Traffic" John said Teyla merely smiled to Red and didn't say anything. "You were waiting for us I take it?" John asked.

"Yup, I was, and so was Morgan." Red said, as he spoke another Ancient appeared. Morgan stood there next to Red. Red smiled as he spoke, "Col Sheppard, Teyla, this is Morgan, Morgan, this is John Sheppard and his wife Teyla." Red said introdeucing the three. Teyla smiled, she remembered Morgan, she was the one that she spoke with of getting to see John in his dream, which was one thing she still hadn't told him about yet.

"Hello." she said to Morgan.

Morgan smiled, "Hello Teyla, though your time with us on the Ascended Plane, we learned something from you both." she said.

"Really, that's new, what did you learn?" John asked, confusion and awe on his face.

"We learned that we have to go against our own rules and help those of this planet and this Galaxy be free of the Ori, that is where you came in," Morgan said turning to Teyla, "When you arrived and wanted to be with your husband, we knew then that we had to help those of the Milky Way regain their freedom from the Ori. But when you joined us for so short a time, when you returned we gave you a gift, the gift of another life, he is in our care and will be seeing you soon, after all, he needs a name." Morgan smiled. "It is hard for me to say this, but, Red told us of how stern you were in wanting him to help Teyla, you said that any and all faults would be on you if Red did something against our rules, in fact, before you arrived here I spoke with the Others, and they agreed, nothing is held over you, so when your time to Ascend comes, we wont give you any trouble over this past events."

"Really, thanks." John said Teyla merely snaked a hand around John and held onto him as she was starting to grow tired, "but now I have a question," John said, "Well actually we have a question."

"Please, ask it." Morgan said as if she was once more a child in school.

"About that ship, orbiting Earth right now, did you guys make the plans for it before you came back here from Atlantis, which by the way is in great shape and we'd love to have you guys over for dinner, but again, that ship ww were wondering..."

"...Who is to become in charge of it?" Morgan finished John's question. "Well, it was through you, Teyla that Atlantis is back near Earth again after so long, as well as actually fly again, seeing the once great city near Earth again told us that it is time to stop running and to start helping those on the Motal Plane." Morgan said.

"Great, we're not alone." John said, a grin on his face.

Then Teyla spoke up, "But, what of the child, who is the true father?"

Morgan looked to Red with a bit of sadness, then she looked back to Teyla and John, "I am unsure of how to tell you this, but the father is not one of us on the Ascended Plane, nor is it one of those from your people or from Atlantis." Morgan looked into Teyla's eyes as if searching for something, "The father of the child is a Wraith, the one you call Michael is the father of the child, only he wants to be a human father and not a Wraith, the child itself is human."

John spoke up, "Is that how he knew where to find Teyla and I in the Control Chair area? he said he wanted t o do the treatments again, though he didn't say why."

Teyla spoke up, looking to John with a 'I'm screwed aren't I?' look, "I'm sorry John, I had to lie to you so the child would have a father." she said, feeling as if she were going to face John's gun when they got back to Atlantis.

"Well, he seemed to know that you had the child, though thankfully it is a Human child and not a Wraith." John said, "tell you what, the child is in your care until it is ready to leave, when it is ready to leave your care bring it to us on Atlantis" he said to Morgan who nodded as if she was given orders by one of the Others, which was actually partly true. "Teyla needs rest from that last fight with Becky back at the SGC, I was planning on heading back there after seeing your grave Red, after all, even Puddlejumpers need a break once in a while after being used so much." John said, "and that means Teyla needs rest after doing so much in one day."

Red nodded, "right, you both need sleep, I'll drive the car you guys snooze in the back." he said. He then said in good humor, "There's a fine line between genius and insanity, I think Dr. McKay has erased the line." that made John smile.

"Time to head back to the SGC, thanks for the info and the help we need." John said to Red and Morgan, Teyla though hugged both of the Ascended Beings and didn't speak. then the two left to head back to the SGC. Teyla slept the whole way back as John once again drove, within a day the two were pulling into the SGC complex parking lot. then John once more helped teyla out of the car and the two headed inside for some much needed sleep.


	27. XXVII The Dream and the Trust

_**A/N:: This chapter is of a dream that Teyla has, until the words, "end dream" appear, Teyla is asleep and is dreaming of the events taking place. big thanks to Scion for helping me with this chapter, NOTE: Words in bold see bottom of chapter**_

Arriving at the SGC Teyla headed straight to bed to sleep, and within mere moments of going to bed, she was sound asleep, and as she slept, she began to dream, she began to dream a very haunting and vivid dream

_-----------begin dream------------------_

_The inside of the ship was dimm as if the lights have been powered down, there was many injured at every turn, a pair of feet walked past a heat vent, the feet belonged to a Wraith, it was Michael, only he was different, his hair was long like all Wraith, and he was regarded with a high rank._

_Entering a throne room Michael stopped in the doorway as if waiting to be called forwards, a Hive Queen stood looking out the window, "You called for me my Queen?" Michael asked._

_"Yes, I did." The Hive Queen turned around and it had the same face as Teyla, her name was Mina "what of the Hive attacking Atlantis? Have they finished off the Colony worlds of those that oppose us?"_

_"The enemy has fled the planet called Athos, the people on the planet surface are scattered." Michael said._

_Mina turned back to look out the window, "Gather the people to one place on the planet, let them flurish until ten and five hundred years have passed." Mina turned to Michael, she had a strange look in her eyes, "but first, do me a favor, pick a male and female of the people, test them, work on them, make them like us."_

_"And if I am unable to do so?" Michael asked, already having a good idea of what to do._

_"Make for us, a better food scource" Mina said. She went and sat on her throne, "Leave now and finish what must be done." Mina said, she had other things to worry about, Areii was getting restless and wanted to move on Atlantis and fight and take the city, she was more then welcome to do so, after all, Areii was head of the Wraith Alliance, which meant that Areii would be in charge of the battle._

_Michael bowed and left the throne room of the Hive Ship. moving fast to a Dart he got in and headed for the planet Athos via the Stargate, within a few minutes he had arrived on the planet and began his work._

_----------------Six Weeks Later-------------_

_A Wraith footsoldier appeared in the doorway of Michael's lab, "Mina wishes to see you, and I also bring news, the last planet before Atlantis has fallen to us."_

_"Good, the project to make more of our own kind failed, however we do have a more potnent food scource." Michael said. The Wraith smiled, and started to seal things away, "it is time to sleep and let the Keepers waken." he said, "let us go" Then Michael and the other Wraith left the lab on Athos to go to the Hive ship._

_Mina was waiting for him once more in her throne room, "well, what of the testings?"_

_"I failed to get us more of our own, however, we have a better scource of food." Michael reported, clearly thinking he'd be killed on sight because of his failure._

_Mina though smiled, "perfect, have the keepers only go to the planet once every ten and five hundred years to collect enough food for themselves." Mina left her throne and started walking through the Hive Ship, "It is time to go in sleep until the return of our enemies, come, let us sleep."_

_---------------------On Atlantis-------------------------------_

_Two Ancients watched the deepspace scanners, it showed a single Hive Ship heading for Atlantis, which was nearly out of Drones. "Tell the Council, hurry." one said to another nearby. the Ancient took off._

_"What should we do?" one of the two Ancients watching the svreen asked the other._

_"We wait." the other replied._

_Two of the Council members arrived, "What is the meaning of your call?" the taller of the two asked._

_"A Wraith ship, possibly more are on their way here." the woman watching the scanners said. "It is unknown if they are headed here or for one of the colony worlds."_

_"OK then, Andri, you have a job to do," Scire said, the tall Ancient seemed to regret giving the orders but then he had to give them. "Take a Gateship and go through the stargate to the Hive ship as it is in orbit of a planet, once on that ship, destroy everyone on it."_

_"Yes sir." Andri looked to her friend one last time before heading for the Gateship bay._

_----------------------In the Hive ship----------------------------_

_The hive neared the planet that Atlantis was under the water of, "Find the city, send out the darts." A wave of darts headed for the planet below as a single puddlejumper with one lone pilot flew right into the docking bays, the lone pilot was Andri, a femal Ancient, sent on the task of taking out the Hive Queen._

_"Search for the city, find it and take it by force if need be!" the radio loudspeakers yelled as Andri made her way through the ship, slaying many Wraith until she came to the throne room. Michael had already entered the hibernation pod ready for him, leaving only one Footsoldier to be with the Hive Queen. Andri entered the throne room and took out the one lone Wraith guard then turned her weapon on Mina/Teyla, who looked clearly terriedfied at seeing the lone Ancient that looked like she was her twin._

_Mins/Teyla hissed, "how did you get here?"_

_"THat's not needed to be known." Andri said, she took a step forwards as Mina seemed to retreat, "ah-ah" Andri said, "No more running Wraith!" Andri then dropped her weapon and took out a knife and ran forwards ready to stabb Mina/Teyla..._

----------------------end dream--------------------------------

Teyla gasped and sat bolt upright in bed, breathing hard, covered in sweat, _Just a dream, that is what it was, just a dream of the past, but it felt so real, I wonder why?_ Teyla slowly got up and got dressed, John had woken up before her and had gone to see Jack and Landry in the control room, so Teyla figured she find him there, then get something to eat.

Entering the controll room she found Jack, but not John nor did she see Landry anywhere, "Where is John? was he not here?"

"Welcome to the land of the living Teyla, John said you were sleeping like a log, then he and Landry headed upstars to the jumper we have over here to use," Jack said, "what's on your mind?"

"I... I had a dream I want to speak with him about, you might say that it is... nerve racking of sorts." Teyla said.

"Ah, if that's the case then there is a guy I could have John take you to see, he worked great when he helped a **friend of mine** out." Jack said, "his name is Jim Whitethorn, he is a dream reader of sorts as you might say." Jack said as John and Landry appeared in the doorway, Jack went on, "Would that help?"

"I donnot see why it would not" Teyla said, to her anyone that could help her figure out the dream the better for her to forget the dream and have someone else worry about it. She smiled when she saw John arrive, "I was looking for you."

"Oh, well, I was just showing Gen Landry the puddlejumper, you know, show him how it works, that kinda thing." John said giving Teyla kiss, "Did I miss anything?"

Jack shook his head, "nope, other then a now planned outing to Joe's place for a good talk if you don't mind it." he said, "seems that Teyla had a reather, shall we say, confusing, dream that needs explaining, if you'll wait here a few minutes I'll see if Joe is avaible." Jack stood up to leave, "I'll be right back" he headed up the stairs to the briefing room.

Once Jack had left John turned to Teyla, "Like I said, did I miss anything?"

"Like the man, Jack is it? Like he said, I had a dream that is very confusing, " Teyla said explaing every part of the dream to John, starting from the very beginning all the way to the end to when she woke up. "I'm worried." was all Teyla said after she was done telling about the dream, already knowing she'd have to repeat it to Jack's friend Joe.

"Well, you have good reason to worry from what I see, I think that because you were seeing things in the dream as a Wraith, then seeing an Ancient that looked just like you, might mean something, what it means I don't know, but it has a meaning." John said.

"I'm already afraid of what that meaning might be." Teyla said as John took her into a hug.

"Don't be" John said, he didn't care if anyone was watching him right then, nor did Teyla care either, Jack reappeared.

"All set, Joe's waiting for us at his place on the other side of town." He said, "he said it was best to meet him now so the details are still fresh."

Teyla looked to John, who merely nodded, then said, "I am ready, do we leave now?"

"Yup, lets go" Jack said leadeding the way to the elevator then up to the surface from there, then they headed for Joe Stanfords place.

When they came to the modest looking house Teyla couldn't keep from staring at the place, sure she'd been inside Atlantis, which was way more high tech then she'd ever seen, but then seeing a house with a actual food growing garden was something she was completely amazed at seeing. "This is your friends home?" she asked Jack.

"Yup, and he's waiting so let go in." Jack said leading the way to the door where Joe was waiting, John had remained quiet on the trip to Joe's place, thinking of the dream that Teyla told him, though he snappen out of it when he saw Joe for the very first time.

"Hi Jack, good to see you again buddy!" Joe said giving Jack a handshake, then seeing Teyla right behind him, "And you must be Teyla, and John Sheppard I belive yes?" John and Teyla both nodded, "I thought so, Jack said you would be coming, please, come on inside." Joe led everyone inside the house, "So, to what do I owe this little party?"

"Well, it seems we need a little dream Translation, and since you had a few reather odd dreams via a connections with Gen O'Niell here we thought'd you be able to help us out." John said.

"Really, please elaborate on that would you?" Joe said sitting at his laptop to type out what Teyla then told him in full, after a few minutes Joe spoke thoughtfully, "OK, here is what I'm thinking, remember this is all just a thought here, when you saw things through the eyes of a Wraith Hive Queen as you call the leaders, you were actually seeing history through the eyes of someone in your bloodlines past, either that or you took on her memories when she tried to do something to you, after all, from what I heard from Jack, as well as what I see on your... er... neck, the most likely thing that happened was that you may have taken on her memories when she tried to uh... you know."

"Well that might be the meaning but then wjhat about the Ancient herself, why did she look like me?" Teyla asked, clearly confused.

"That I don't know, though it does bear a lot of thought." Joe said leaning back, he smiled, "You know something, I'm a bad host, I never offerd you guys a drink, so now that I'm thinking of it, what would you guys like to drink?"

"I'll take a Coke," Jack said.

"I will have only water" Teyla said.

"I'll have a Coke too" John said.

"Great I'll be right back." John said getting up and leaving to the kitchen, the three heard him bumbling around humming to himself as well as talking out loud as he thought over Teyla's dream, a few mniutes later he returned with the drinks on a tray and passed them out then sat back down, just as he sat back down from the front door came a loud knock, "Hang on a second," Joe said getting up to answer the door, Jack got up and followed, John though went to the back door as both he and Jack had the same thought, if somebody was knocking on Joe's door with them there it had to mean something was badly wrong.

The Trust had arrived...

And they wanted Teyla...

_Alive_

_**See SG-1 Episode "Citizen Joe" for an idea of Joe Whitethorn(the last name I added myself)**_


	28. XXVIII The TRust and the Carchase

As Joe opened the front door a Zat gun fired knocking him out, "Not good!" Jack shouted, which in turn made him a target though he fired his pistol, blasting the Zat apart, but not before Teyla was hit squarely in the face from the thing. she cried out and hit the ground in a heap, not moving, fully stunned.

"Teyla!" John yelled running for the front room as Jack was pistol whiped and hit the ground with a groan holding his head, John though dove into a closet and watched what was going on as two men in deep blue suits grabbed Teyla and dragged her outside to a car, John ran to the window and looked to the car in the drive, and got the licence number before the car pulled away, he was mad now, but then he knew he'd get Teyla back sooner rather then later.

"What happened? Where am I?" Joe asked from the floor a few minutes later.

John went over to the man and helped him and Jack to the couch, "Who were those guys?" John asked, his mind already working on how to get Teyla back.

"Those guys, since they had a Zat, they're the Trust." Jack said.

"What would the Trust want with Teyla?" John asked, clearly confused.

"I have no idea other then use her as a hostage." Jack said in a snarky yet concerned voice as he went to the window as the car took off like a rocket, "The good thing is, they don't have a stargate to get offworld by, the bad thing is, they _do_ have a stolen cargo ship, which is not in this state and is at least a days drive from here."

"Great, where'd they take her then?" John asked going to the window, wanting t ogo after those that took Teyla.

"My guess is that they took her to a holding area somewhere nearby." Jack said.

"Then what are we waiting here for lets go!" John said going for the door, Jack followed him and the two headed for the SGC.

---------------------------------

Teyla was dropped into the backsaet of a small sedan, then the two men got in and the car took off for the compound, on the way then two listened to the radio and heard about a house atack and a small red convertable was used as a get away car, thankfully the car they were in was black.

"Hey Bob, when we get back to Campus, whatdaya want to eat ey?"

"I don't know Tom, might go without food for a while you know."

"Fine with me." Tom took the car on a winding path in the hope of throwing off any that tried to follow, he soon came to gate and was let in by the guard, then parking the car the two took Teyla out of the backseat and dragged her inside.

Inside the place two men were talking, "you know, I remember sitting in my cell for hours on end just staring at pinup girls." one said.

"Well, that's great, I've met many pinup girls, but I've never been able to pin one down." Then Tom and Bob entered dragging Teyla between them, Jim got up and went over to them, "Say that's not a bad looking dish, who is she?"

"We don't know, she wont tell her name." Bob said as he dragged Teyla to a chair and sat her in it with her hands tied behind her back. "Get outta here Jim ya bother me" Bob said jokingly, which made Jim and his friend laugh, "No sierusly Tom is gonna get some food at a fast food place, you are going with him to get us some food, ya got that? get going both of you."Jim nodded and he and Tom left to get the food.

---------------------------------------

John drove the car back to the SGC, he drove a lot like Jack did when he was in a mood, which he actually was, after taking a turn on two wheels Jack finally asked, "we there yet?" as he held on for dear life.

"Just about. I got the car number, I'm thinking that once we get to the SGC I can enter the number into the computer and get the residence of the owner of the car." John said.

"Sounds good to me but then if you could just slow down a bit." Jack started to say, when John cut him off.

"For all we know they'd be putting a bomb inside Teyla set to go off within minutes of being inside Atlantis" John said as he took another turn.

"Well, that settles it, step on it." Jack said, the idea of the Trust actually doing that... meant that they needed to get Teyla ASAP, give or take a few dozen cops following them. John pulled into the SGC parking lot and got out and started to run for the entery area, Jack kept up to John's pace as Cladwell came on their radios.

"This is Caldwell, Dr. McKay said he saw you two go past where he is at nearly the speed of sound, what is going on?"

"Hi Caldwell, long story, but to make it short and simple, The Trust have Teyla." Jack said.

"That's not a good thing." Caldwell said.

"You got her GPS lock yet up there on the Daedalus?" John asked as he and Jack entered the elevator, John hit the button for subfloor 28. "The sooner we get a lock on her lifesign the better."

"Nothing yet, we're still looking though." Caldwell said, "let me know if you need to be beamed out, should things go wrong."

"Thanks Col." John said as the elevator came to a stop and he and Jack headed for the control room. John entered the room and went to a computer and entered the car number, within minutes he was searching through the Colorado Springs Police Dept. database.

"While you are working on this part of the deal, you mind if I get a cup of coffee?" Jack asked.

"Go ahead." John said as he seached through the computer database for the owner of the car, Jack left and headed for the Mess Hall to get something to eat. A few minutes later John hit the jackpot, "OK John, you are looking for Teyla's GPS lifesign... now... where is it... found you!." he turned on the ALSD and found where the car and Teyla were at, "Teyla is at a local Fast Food joint?? Time to get my wife back." John got up from the computer and went in search of Jack, he found him in Gan Hammonds old office, "can I come in?"

"Sure" Jack said, "better yet I'll come out." Jack came out of the office and stood in the doorway, "what's up since I last saw you?"

"Haha, funny, I found Teyla, She's over by a fast food joint and I got us a car that has a GPS in it and had her lifesign loaded onto it so we can get to her fast." John said.

"Great lets go" Jack said. The pair took off at a run to the elevator and headed off.

Once on the road John took the wheel and floored it, taking turns way too fast for even someone like Jack, when the car took a turn a little fast Jack asked, "you ah, haven't been driving much on Atlantis have you?"

"No place to really drive. I mean the hallways are not made for cars you know. I mean sure I fly the jumpers but then..." John said in a funny voice as the car they were to chase pulled out of a Panda Express joint, "found our boy."

"Wonderful" Jack said as John floored the gas at the other car.

Inside the small car Jim looked out and saw Jack and John, "Hey Tom, you know those guys?" he asked pointing to the fast approaching blue Mustang Mach I.

Instead of answering Tom just floored the gas and the car shot off at high speed, "call basecamp, have them move the prisoner ASAP, and have them get the gate open for us, we gotta lose these guys!" The two cars tore down a street, passing many cars, oddly though the city cops stayed out of it, as it was Air Force problems.

"So, taking highway 44 ey, that's good" John said as he started to get close enough to the car in front of him and Jack, "hang on!" John got close enough and tried a PIT on Toms back bumper, When Tom actually got out of the PIT spin with ease John swore, "now what?"

-------------------------------

Back at the Trust homebase Two men stood outside the cell that Teyla was in, she woke up, unable to move her hands tied behind her back. She heard running feet, then her cell door opening, two men grabbed her and pulled her to her feet and started to drag her out. "Come on babe, we gotta go now." One of them said as they half dragged/half carried Teyla to a car and put her inside, "lets go!" the car then took off at top speed, heading for the Stargate that was started up to a offworld base, only thing was, a little problem was happening.

As John and Jack followed the car that they hoped had Teyla inside of. The Trust Leader had Teyla in a different car, and went through the Stargate to the Trust Offworld Base. Only problem was that the gate did not turn off. "Turn that thing off!, and take her to a cell!" Tony said as he got out of the car, he grabbed Teyla, who was starting to wake up from the back seat and dragged her out of the car

"Yes sir," a man said taking Teyla from Tony and dragging her to a cell, "sweet dreams sweetheart" he chuckled shutting the cell door. Leaving Teyla in near blackness.

-------------------------------

"All of a sudden I feel like I'm doing the Matrix driving like this." John commented, "nevermind I think we just took on the Blues Brothers." he said as the car he and Jack were chasing took a turn into a very crowded mall, people dove out of the way as they tore past, they smashed into a lot of stuff, "Yup, the Blues Brothers" John muttered under his breath, already this chase was pointless, the car in front of them was trying to lose them only John wanted one person from the Trsut.

He wanted Teyla, he wanted his wife, he wanted her back.

"Turn left! Turn left!" Jack yelled seeing a stairway that they were heading for. "You drive worse then me." Jack said as John 'smoothly' evaded the stairs and followed the car in front, "who taught you to drive?"

"My dad did." John said turning hard to the right to avoid crashing into a foodstand. "Wonder how he's doing? You know him? He's a Gen, like you, only he might have retired by now" John said taking another turn that took both cars out of the now nearly destoryed mall.

"Hey careful there Johnny you almost missed that dude." Came Red's voice from the backseat.

"How did you get in here?" Jack asked, "who is he?"

"I'm Red Skelton, how're you doing Gen?" Red asked.

"I'm OK other then about to be very sick when this car stops." Jack said jokingly.

"What are you doing here of all places?" John asked keeping his eyes on the road while talking to Red, "this as you might not have noticed is not the best time to just show up like you just did." John said taking a turn behind the car in front onto the highway, heading back towards the Trust homebase, or so John thought.

"Well, I just wanted to tell how fun your kid is, Kiro is having a fun time with us now and she..."

"She, what do you mean she? I thought we had a boy, what happened us having a boy?" John asked swerving around cars on the highway keeping up as much as he could with the car in front, "Have you told Teyla yet?"

"Nope not yet other then that Kiro wants to see you and Teyla, only she can't becuase she is seven years old" Red said, "she looks a lot like my little girl when she was that age. Anyhow as I was saying she's been wanting to meet you guys, only she can't, because of all the rules that Moros put over her, I'll let you in on a secret though, Kiro is a rebel"

"Just like her daddy." John said, somewhat mad that Teyla had a girl and not a boy, but then that was just him, all he wanted was to be with Teyla right then. "Well what are you staying in here for? Let Teyla know, or do you want me to do that?" John asked in a funny mean leader sounding voice.

"I'll go find her, I'll go find her, you just catch up with her." Red said fading out of view and disappearing from sight from the car.

------------------------------

In the cell where she was dropped not so kindly on the floor. Teyla started to wake up faster as she heard a creaking noise. _where am I?_ Teyla wondered getting up off the floor to stand up to a bad headache, _so that is what it feels like to get shot by one of those things, what did John call them though?_ She wondered rubbing her neck as there was a bit of a crick in it, she moved over to the door. Which was a bad idea as the floor dropped out from under her, "Wha-oh!!" she shouted as she fell twenty feet down into a very waterfilled storm drain.

That woke her up from the effects of the zat blast, getting her head above water she shook out the water from her eyes and tried to see where she was, looking upwards she noted where she had fallen through was nolonger above her head, but she did see a lot of water and moss, and... things... that she did not want to know about floating by her where she held onto a pipe.

The water was more warm then cold, and it was very dirty from the angle and the stuff that floated by at a fast speed, Teyla could just barely see over the rushing torrent of water. While holding onto the side of the large pipe she slowly moved with the water, there had to be a way out.

"Hey Teyla" Red said from a few feet away as she came out of a good sized sewerpipe into a open underground dock, she noticed Red standing on the dock in his salesman suit, "you taking a swim by orders or just a quick fall in, get out?"

"Let us just say that I fell in and am trying to get out" Teyla said taking Reds outstrached hand to get onto the dock. "What about you? What are you doing here?" She asked him standing up near the edge of the dock, she started pacing to get a little dry.

"Well I'm here because John is tearing apart Colorado trying to get you back with him, oh and a little bit of news on your baby too." Red said, his face going into his now galaxy famous fatherly grin.

"What about my baby?" Teyla asked stopping her pacing to look at Red. Her face filled with worry.

"Well first off Kiro is doing great and is now seven years old as well." Red said pulling out a cigar and fiddling around with it in one hand, "the fact that she wants to see you and she can't just yet is of some concern to Moros and Miras, oh and between us and John" Red looked around the dock and lowered his voice, "Your baby is a bit of a rebel" Red then backed up a step and smiled to Teyla as if it was good news.

"My child is not male?" Teyla asked, a surpirsed smile starting to show on her face as she spoke, "why did you not tell us when we were at your... burial place?" Teyla asked Red her smile turning to confusion for a few minutes before going back to a plased look, "How did John take it?"

"Confused actually, all good though considering" Red told her, "and don't worry. Kiro is in good hands, Morgan loves kids" he smiled again.

"That is good then, now, how do I get out of here?" Teyla asked looking around, what way was she to go? Where was she anyhow?

"Just follow me" Red said leading the way off the docks and down a hallway to a storeroom, "you might wanna dry off if you can, though I'd forget about doing so."

"Why?"

"It's raining, that's why the water was rushing by." Red said stopping next to a door to look out, "I see a guy, I wonder if these people could use a brush or three" Red wondered aloud before opening the door and walking out leaving Teyla on her own for the time being.

Teyla watched Red go up to a guy and sell him a hairbrush, though Teyla was sure that the man bouth one just to get Red to leave, she backed up from the window and backed into a good sized crate, opening it she found a dozen Jaffa Staff Weapons, all of them stolen from a System Lord, though she didn't care who the staffs came from, they worked just like a Wraith Stunner.

Picking one up she looked outside the window and saw noone around, only a light rain, maybe she could make a break for it. With that thought runing through her head she sneaked her way towards where the stargate was, which was outside in the rain, and she was already wet. Arriving at the DHD she had to look hard at the thing as none of the star symbols were known to her, other then the one for Earth and that was it. thinking fast she started dialing, getting to cheveron three before a man noticed her.

"Hey you, what are ya doing?!" the man yelled runing forwards, taking out a zat he fired a few shots, each missing as Teyla turned around and fired without thinking, blowing the man away with one shot, then turning back to the gate and entering the fourth symbol before getting hit from behind with a staff blast. "Ah!" she screamed rapidly pressing in the last three symbols only to have the 'gate start up and a pair of cars come through it, she dove out of the way and hid next to the DHD as both the car being chased by John himself with Jack tore by her.

John floored the gas pedal when he saw the car in front head for the stargate at the end of a ramp, "Hangon!" he shouted as he and Jack entered the 'gate and came out a few seconds before Teyla arrived at the gate to leave. Turning in his seat John noticed someone with a staff weapon at the gate, "was that Teyla?"

"Looks like her" Jack said looking back as someone else made their way to the gate and dialed it after it had shut off, "Why are we heading back to the gate?" Jack asked seeing John make a U-Turn and head towards the gate as the man whoever he was grabbed Teyla and tossed her through the gate with her staff that she had stolen, then followed.

"I'm getting my wife back" John said flooring the gas and roaring into the open Stargate...

... to reappearing in a desert plaine of Chulak, "Nice looking place." John commented seeing Teyla fighting with the other man he stopped the car, "know him?" John ask pointing the the pair as they fought.

She'd been shot with a staff wepaon, and those things hurt, only thanks to her recent Ascnesion and returning she held up pretty well. The man though was the same man that had dragged her to that cell, and the pair went at each other hard.

"How did you get free?" the man asked.

"Why should you know?" Teyla answered him.

"I'm the jailer" the man said swinging his Staff hard as he could and knocking Teylas out of her hands when he hit. He then grabbed Teyla and held onto her as John made his move.

"Let go of her!" John shouted getting out of the all but destroyed Mustang, he had his 9mm out and ready for use.

"Make me" the man holding Teyla smirked as he held Teyla in front of him like a shield. "you gonna shoot your own wife to get to me?"

"I thought about it, then I see that you already did." John said, "you missed the heart thankfully, if you had killed her I would have torn you to bits" John had a grin on his face, "Speaking of which, I don't think she likes to be held that way."

John was right, Teyla slammed a foot down on Tonys left foot, and the man let her go grabbing for his foot, Teyla then rammed her knee into the mans face knocking him oto the ground, without thinking she ran for John, only to get triped up as Tony grabbed her right foot.

John fired twice, Tony screamed then laid still. John ran forwards as Jack waited at the car, "You OK?" John asked Grabbing Teyla and pulling her to her feet into a hug, Teyla just held onto John, he could feel her crying into his chest. "Hey, I'm not letting you out of my sight now. Why are you wet?"

"I fell through the floor of a cell into a river of very...erm...dirty...water" Teyla said looking up to Johns smiling face as he pulled her into a kiss, "are not mad at me for being both dirty and wet?"

"Nah, you are my wife, nothing like that bothers me" John said holding Teyla, he then chuckled as Jack honked the horn and the Stargate started up.

"Lets go kids, I think you guys are gonna wanna walk home as I just dailed Atlantis and they are waiting for you now. I'll take the car back to the SGC" Jack said a smile on his face. "Just next time, I'll drive"

John laughed as he and Teyla headed for the stargate and back to Atlantis. What a trip to Earth that had been.

Only things got really crazy when they arrived on Atlantis, Weir was the first to give the news of the Ori ship now in orbit of Earth.

"Well, this trip is not for nothing is it?" John said a smile on his face as he held onto Teyla, he was keeping his word to her. He was NOT going to let her out of his sight again. EVER

"Other then the fact that we can't do anything with our weapons, it appears to be for nothing, the Daeadlus has tried hailing the ship only to get fired on, thanks to the Asgard shields they withstood the counterattack with ease, only damage however was to the main engines which they are now repairing." Weir said.

"Other then defending themselves do they want anything?" Teyla asked.

"Other then one person to beamed aboard to do peace talks that is not of the Milky Way I don't know what to do."

"Did you send in..."

"No, that would be too much to try, even their time can worn thin just like the Wraith if we send Kavanagh over to them." Weir said, "Unless you were thinking of someone else."

"Will I did think of someone though I'm not gonna let her out of my sight after what happened today." John said giving Wier a look that clearly said 'I'll tell you later'.

"Very well, even though I know neither of you are not going to like it, Teyla, soon as you are fixed up I want you to be ready to beam over to the Ori ship, Col, Gen Landry and Gen Hammond want to talk to you." Weir said, her voice had a 'and thank final' tone to it.

John nodded and let out a heavy breath, he looked to Teyla. "You sure you want to do this?"

"If it means an end to the Ori in this Galaxy then yes, I am sure, Don't worry, I will not leave the ship until I contact you stating I am ready to return here." Teyla said giving John a hug.

John kissed Teyla on her forehead, "OK, Even though I don't like this, at least take a kife with you."

Teyla smiled, had John forgotton her legknife already? far as she knew she still had the thing on her leg. "I'll be fine" she said.

Ten minutes later after a medic had given Teyla throrough onceover She stood before the gate, "I am ready" she called to Wier.

Weir nodded, and radioed Caldwell, "Caldwell, this is Weir, teyla is ready to be beamed aboard"

"Copy that." came the reply and teyla vanished in the standard zoommmm of the Asgard beaming system.

Two seconds later after arriving on the bridge of the Daedalus she was beamed to the Ori ship, only thing was Adra was right in front of her.

"Good to see you, Descended One" Adra hissed.

Teyla just looked at her. somehow things just got more crazy.


	29. XXIX Teyla vs Adra part 1

**_A/N: this chapter is one of two_**

Adra did't even smile as she gave Teyla a hard once over. "Not only do they send a woman to talk to me, but they also send the same one that killed one of my own." Adra then smiled as she saw the look of confusion on Teylas face, "I know who you are, you are Teyla, the recently Ascended, the daughter of a lowly Human that died from a Race that paralles my own."

"That does not explain how you know me." Teyla said evenly.

"I do know that you have recently Ascended, and returned, with your memories intact, after all, how does one kill a being of energy?" Adra asked as she circled Teyla. "You know how how hard it is to Ascend?"

"I already know how to do so, like you said yourself, I have recently Reteurned." Teyla said matching pace with Adra, _so far so good_ She thought, at least they hadn't come to blows... yet.

"And you have destoryed three of our ships, in our own galaxy, that were readying to arrive here!" Adra shouted into Teyla calm as all hell face, it was strange that Teyla was not even fazed by one that Ba'al even feared for a time.

"It appears that you are mistaken, I for one did not attack the ships of your people, I merely went into one of the ships, and fought one False One, then left to the other Ori ship and killed a Wraith, then from there we destroyed the ships along with the Wraith Hive, and the Supergate" Teyla responded as Adra gave her a cold look as she spoke.

"Not from what was told to me, you killed two full ships of soldiers!" Adra yelled at Teyla, somehow this little talk was going to get very bloody. "Not only that but you killed a already Ascended Ori Protector! What's more you killed two of them!"

"I killed only one, the other was fed off of by a Wraith which I later fought and killed." Teyla corrected Adra.

"Yet you killed many soldiers of both Races!" Adra retorted, "Surely you are not thinking of leaving after this little talk are you Teyla Emmagan? Where is there for you to go? Back to your people that now have a leader and that nolonger want you to lead them?" Adra asked hoping to goad Teyla into attcking.

"You must be mistaken, I am the leader of my people, and always will be. My peole love me for who I am and what I am doing." Teyla said trying hard not to lose her calm. Only Adra was losing hers

"Fine, if I get many things mistaken, then you tell me who you are" Adra said trying hard to keep her temper in check. When Teyla didn't answer Adra turned to look at her, "you refuse to speak?" Teyla nodded and smirked as Adra attacked.

Teyla blocked as the swing and counter attacked, her own fist aiming for the Orici's neck. Hopefully to either knock her out or at least get some hits in.

The pair spun around the other, fists swinging, neither one going for a weapon... yet...

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the SGC...

"You had to do what?" Hammond asked, clearly confused as to why John and Jack both took a 200 mile 90 mph carchase to get Teyla back, and not beleving his ears either.

John repeated what he and Jack had to do to get his wife, "Teyla was taken by the Trust, Jack and I went to get her back, and in the proccess, had to do a car chase."

"Through a crowded mall" Landry stated coming into the briefing room.

"Yes Sir, I wanted by wife back, she has been through too much, and most of it because of me." John admitted, telling the two Generals about him waking up the Wraith, then Teyla nearly getting killed by a Wraith during the fight to keep the Wraith from taking Atlantis two years before. Then telling of the dead body in the gateroom below as SG-5 had yet to despose of it.

"Your wife fought that thing in hand to hand?" Hammond asked.

"Yes Sir, she did, and she managed to kill it by taking off its head when the Stargate opened. That is why the body has no head." John reported the fight and why the window was shattered.

Then Rodney arrived, "Someone care to explain why two car tore past my sisters house and half the speed of sound?" He asked as he entered the briefing, he saw the shattered window, "nevermind the last question, what happened to the window?"

"Teyla was thrown through it by the dead Wraith in front of the Stargate." John said not looking Rodney's way as he awaited Gen Hammonds orders/repremind.

"Col. I don't know how to put this, but if Landry or myself took you out of Atlantis and brought you back here both you and your wife wouldn't like it, nor would the rest of Earth for your driving skills." Hammond told John as Rodney sat at the table. Jack snickered at the driving skills comment, he had worse skills then John, "however I spoke with the President and he agrees that your choice to go after your wife and bring her back home was a good one. And he wants you to return to the SGC in ten months for a very important mision that he will give you."

"Sir? Ten months months is kinda long way off isn't it?" John asked.

"That is what I said as well, But the President says that ten months you are to return here for the mission." Hammond said. "Those are the Presidents orders, Gen O'Niell will acompany you back to Atlantis"

"That's good, he's the guy that got me the job anyhow, not to mention sending me to my wife." John responded an amused look on his face as he remembered not wanting to go to Atlantis at all. Now he was glad he did. "Anyhow, I'm ready to head back home." John said slapping the table before standing. "I'm not needed am I?"

"Nope, you are dismissed." Hammond said, "in fact both of you are." Hammond corrected himself seeing that McKay stayed quiet throughout the little talk.

"Great" John said hitting his radio, "Daedalus this is Sheppard, McKay and I are ready to be beamed to Atlantis."

"Copy that." came the response, then John and Rodney disappeared from the SGC...

... And reappeared in Atlantis in the control room. "What was that all about?" Rodney asked,

"What was what all about?" John asked back.

"The driving really fast by my sistersplace, that's what." Rodney said in a somewhat snarky voice. "You tore past Jeanie's house at half the speed of sound, why?"

John explained what happened again, "Teyla was taken by the Trust, Jack and I went after her, I brought her home to here where as Jack took the car back to the SGC, then the Ori showed up. Now Teyla is over there talkng with what's-her-face like Red said she would."

"Really? I wonder how she's doing" Rodney commentedon the thought of Teyla 'talking' with Adra...

------------------------------------------------------------

CRASH, Teyla was tossed ontop a table which then fell out from under her as she dove off the thing to get back into the fight with the Ori in front of her, both had gotton pretty beaten, even without weapons. After the tab;le fell apart Teyla got to her feet as Adra grabbed for a Ori Staff Weapon, _oh great!_ Teyla thought as Adra powered it up, Teyla, acting out of pure fear of getting shot in the face again grabbed the thing and moved it to the left.

Adra fired, the blot blasted into the floor, mere centimeters from Teyla's face. Teyla grabbed the weapon and pulled Adra closer, and then slid a foot in between Adras armorless legs... and twisted.

Adra hit the ground, letting go of the staff, Teyla got to her feet and tossed the staff aside. Adra smiled as she gracefully stood up from her fall, "You think you can do more?" she asked, a goading smile clearly seen on her face, as Teyla kicked hard at Adra, hitting her in the face and knocking the Orici backwards into a wall.

"You are going to regret that" Adra said putting a hand to her lip and feeling a good sized cut on it, looking down to her hand she saw a thin line of blood, Teyla kicked in the right place. Adra looked back to Teyla, who made the 'come and get me' motion with her hand. Adra ran at Teyla, crashing into her and the two of them going over a railing to the floor below.

When they hit the ground Teyla gave a hard shove to get Adra away from her, she had fought more then slept, and was starting to feel the lack of sleep. Getting to her feet Teyla waited again for Adra to make the next move.

Only she wished she hadn't when Adra drew a longknife from a table and threw it at Teyla hitting her in her already burned arm. Teyla hissed with pain as the knife blade passed over the burns that she got on the Ori ship fighting the Wraith.

Grabbing her own knife Teyla charged at Adra instead of waiting for Adra to come at her.

One of them would leave the ship alive...

But, which one?


	30. XXX Teyla vs Adra part 2

Teyla crashed into Adra, the pair then started rolling over the floor, each scoring many hits on the other as they rolled around, soon both of them were covered in the others blood from the many wounds they gave each other. Teyla tried to keep Adras knife from getting too close to home, but several times Adra managed to stab her.

"You are just a human, nothing more." Adra said, a triumphant smile on her face as she felt Teyla starting to tire from fighting and lack of sleep. "You tire easily."

WHAM, Adra found Teyla knee in her face, then found herself on her back with Teyla ontop of her. "I am not weak" came Teyla's breathless voice as she was thrown off Adra into another table, which fell apart under her. Teyla shot to her feet just as Adra got a little too close for comfort and found a really painful kneecap.

"Ah! Why you little..." Adra swung her knife hand at Teyla, who grabbed it and swung her own knife, only to have Adra grab it, then all of a sudden if John was watching the pair, he'd call it the 'Dance of the Deadly Waltz,' what that was Teyla had no idea.

The pair started to do a 'two step' Teyla trying to stab Adra and Adra doing the same to Teyla, though neither managed to get the weapons where they wanted, they both managed to destroy almost every piece of furniture in the large room...

"Ah!" Teyla screamed when Adra scored a good stab right where Teyla was stabbed from Atlantis when a bomb went off. The knife however went in deeper then the jagged piece of metal did. Teyla shoved hard and sent Adra crashing into a glass window. Teyla leaned on a pole, a hand going to the now reopened wound that Carson had worked hard on to fix up.

Adra got to her feet and stepped calmy through the busted window, a look of triumph on her face as she watched, and waited for Teyla to make the next move. She watched, her face showing its mrith at Teylas pain, the poor woman was clearly the wrong one to send over to her. The mirth changed to fear as Adra watched Teyla reach down and take hold of the knife sticking out of her side. "Impossible"

Teyla took hold of the knife in her side, and through the pain, pulled it out, and held it in her hands. Looking to Adra she hissed out painfully, "That... was... a... very... bad idea." Teyla thren attacked again, this time with renewed energy as Adra tried to back up. The floor though was no help as it was slippery with blood and shattered furniture.

-------------------------------------------------------

In Atlantis, not more then a look out the window of the Ori ship, John paced in his and Teylas bedroom, Ronon stood watching him, "you are acting like a caged animal, would you stop it?"

"You'd be acting this way too if you were away from your wife who is fighting one of the most deadliest people possible." John said still pacing his room. His hair was a mess, his stuff was on the bed, Ronon stood by the door, "I should have gone" John said.

"Teyla went under Weir orders, if something went wrong Teyla would have radioed by now." Ronon said, he watched as John went ot the balconey and stared at the only unmoving Ori Ship outside in orbit of Earth down below. "Look you don't have to beat yourself up like this, Teyla can take care of herself." Ronon reached out and grabbed John by the shoulders to stop him from pacing again, "Just calm down or I'll... stun you"

John looked at Ronon, "you are kidding right?" He asked a 'very funny I'm-gonna-kill-you' look on his face. Ronon didn't have to answer. John threw up his hands in defeat, "OK I give, I'll stop pacing, that still wont bring my wife back though." he said as he sat on the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, it doesn't, and no don't start pacing again..." Ronon started to say when he was cut off by the sound of gunfire.

"That's not good." John said grabbing his vest from the bed next to him and following Ronon out into the hallway. Only to run headlong into Ori Footsoldiers, "where the hell did these guys come from?" John shouted as he opened fire on the soldiers nearst them.

"No idea, Weir, McKay do you copy this is Dex, Sheppard and I are on the east Peir near his rooms, what is going on?" Ronon radioed.

"Somehopw the Ori got a battlegroup of soldiers in the city, we didn't detect them until ten minutes ago, for all we know, the soldiers had been in the city since before the Ancients sunk it." Came Rodneys franitc sounding voice.

"Yeah Well, I think it is time to get them out of their home because of Immergration Laws now in effect" John said blowing away a pair of Ori soldiers..

"You aren't thinking of actually calling the Guy on that are you?" Came Rodneys confused sounding voice.

"Nah, just kill any Ori guys you see." John said blasting another Ori down. "You got anything on Teyla yet?"

Rodney took a look on a screen, "I see only two lifesigns and that is it, no more." He reported. "Which is good because that would explain why we are wasting ammo on the ori soldiers here when we can just kill a few and take the weapons off the dead."

"Great, one of those are Teyla." John said, knowing that Teyla's lifesign was broadcasting only when she was still living. John took a turn and blasted a Ori right in the face, then was hit in the head with a piece of falling cement, apparently Atlantis itself wanted in on the fight

-------------------------------------------------------

Teyla crashed into Adra again, this time taking both herself and the Orici over a railing to the floor below, Teyla grabbed Adra and pulled her to her feet, only to scream as Adra raked a knife over her already burned arm, letting go, Teyla hit the floor, ontop of her _own_ knife.

"I can read your every move Human, you might as well give up." Adra said stepping over Teyla to head for the ship controls, thinking the Athosian dead. The Ori Mothership started up and started to move away.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Sheppard, the Ori ship is leaving, and Teyla is still on it!" Rodney shouted into his radio.

"Can you stop the thing?" John asked.

"With the ammount of power we have, no, possibly the Daedalus can at least stall it." Rodney said.

"Do what you can, Ronon and I are in Jumper thirty-two and are heading for Teyla now" John said.

"What? Did I hear that right? You guys are going after Teyla?"

"Yup, you get Atlantis shielded and ready for us so we can go straight to bed." John said before cutting off the radio.

-------------------------------------------------------

As Adra was streering the ship out of orbit Teyla slowly stood up, her bloodied up legknife in her hand as she headed for Adra, not knowing that John and Ronon were coming for her. "Can you read..." Teyla spoke up behind Adra, who, confused turned around, and was struck soundly in the chest, Teylas knife going through her heart "...This?"

Adra grounted as Teyla pulled her knife out, Adra hit the floor, and the console behind Teyla exploded in a shower of sparks as the shields failed and explosed the console. Teyla stepped away, and slid her kinfe back into its seath, and headed for a control she had seen on the other Ori ship. Finding the controls she was looking for Teyla pressed the required one, and the docking bay shield fell. Without thinking of why she ws going to the docking back Teyla staggered towards it, leaning on walls and railings, a hand on her open wouind to keep the blood in as much as she could.

Her radio came alive "Teyla you there its John,"

"I am here." She reponded, "Adra... Is dead" she said hissing a bit as she dropped down a flight of stairs to the same level as the docking area. She grabbed a railing and pulled herself up. It was bad enough dieing. She leaned against the wall, her hand covered in her own blood.

"Yeah, we figured that, You OK?" John asked, his voice full of concern when he heard her hiss with pain, "How did the talks go?" John tried to lighten the mood as best he could.

"The Talks... never took place" Teyla said finally falling to the ground, unable to move another step, "John... where are you?" She asked, her voice weak and pain filled.

"Ronon and I are landing now, I got you on the lifesigns and I also have a headache, but you hold in there Teyla, I'm coming for you! Just, hold on!" John said, his voice sounding to Teyla as if it was very far away.

"John... I'm hurt" Teyla said before the radio went dead.

"No, no, NO! This can't be happening, Ronon stay here and wait for me, I'm going to get Teyla" John said once the Jumper landed, he got out of his seat as he spoke and headed for the rack, he didn'r need his wapons he knew that. John then took off out of the Jumper, parts of the hangar ceiling fell near the jumper but thankfully the shields held.

As Teyla lay on the floor near a wall, she thought she was dreaming, she saw her father's face, along with her mother's. Her father spoke, "Teyla, your time has not yet come. You have someone that loves you, that wants to be with you, It is not yet yout time to join us." He said, Teyla felt herself getting pulled away from her parents. Her father was right, someone did love her, someone she also loved and wanted to be with more then anything.

"Teyla!" John called, running down the hallway above his wife, where was she? "Teyla!" he took off when the LSD showed where the nearst stairs were. John turned a corner, still calling Teylas name.

Teyla slowly woke up as Johns voice slowly got louder. _John? Where are you?_ She tried to open her eyes but she was too weak to move, she heard John call again, and on impulse she called out weakly, "I'm here." She felt John hit the ground and pull her into a hug.

"Teyla, come on wake up! Don't you dare die on me again!" John said hugging his wife as the Ori ship felt apart around them, "Teyla, I should have gone instead of you. You know that." John then went quiet as he hugged his limp wife, only to feel somewhat as ease when Teyla hugged back.

"I missed you" Teyla said softly as John only hugged her all the more, "Lets go home" John said standing up and pulling Teyla with him, He then moved as fast as he could for the Jumper as the Ori ship fell apart. He didn't dare turn around.

John appeared in the hangar bay within minutes, Ronon was waiting by the jumper. "Ronon power it up!" John yelled when he arrived, even though he was carrying Teyla he didn't care to even sit in the pilots chair.

"Are you kidding? I can't fly this thing." Ronon said.

Before John could answer there was a flash of light and the three of them, along with the jumper were out in space. "How did we get out here?" Both john and Ronon asked, they were looking out over Earth, with the exploding Ori ship not one thousand meters away

"Col Sheppard this is Caldwell, what is going on?"

"We got Teyla, looks like Red was right, Teyla would be the death of the Orici" John said over the radio, never letting go of his wife whom he had set on a bench and sat next to her, "Adra's dead as a doornail" John said, "I saw her body, what was left of it."

"And Teyla?"

"Wounded but alive. Beam Beckett over to the Infirmary before beaming us over would you?" John radioed back looking towards Ronon who was in the pilots seat.

"Will do, Caldwell out." When the radio clicked off John nodded for Ronon to close the bulkhead doors, leaving John with Teyla in peace for once since getting back together after Teylas little 'vacation' on Earth, not that it was a good first time on the place but still.

He and Teyla were back together again. Even when the pair were beamed to the Daedalus Infirmary John was still hugging Teyla, and thankfully only Carson was in the room...


	31. XXXI The Truth About A Dream Or Two

Seeing where he was and still holding Teyla, John looked to Carson, "hey Doc, got you a paient" he said finding that he was sitting on a bed with Teyla party in his lap. he was thankful that only Carson was in the room at the time. Otherwise Teyla would not be happy that they were interruppted in their hug.

"Yes I can see that, lay out on the bed." Carson said getting the needed surgical tools ready. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, from what Teyla told jme the talks never took place, she and Adra fought, Adra died, her ship blew up, I thought we were goners." John said doing as Carson said, he laid Teyla on a nearby bed and then followed Carsons instructions as the pair quite literally repaired Teyla's deepest wound..._again_

Once Teyla was in post op John took Carson aside, "the instant she is awake, call me, I'll be... somewhere" John then headed out of the Infirmary, and wandered the hallways of the Daedalus. His mind going over the past months events. He had lost track of time, mostly because of his losing Teyla, and her sudden return, then a few other things.

He went over the mission that had started all of it, the Team had gone to Belkan again, this time in need of information regarding the Genii, only the Wraith showed up, and took only Teyla. Which confused him. Why just her, were they planning something? If the Wraith were planning something, well, then it backfired... Big time.

John had been so lost in thought he walked face first into a closed door with a THUNK, followed by a thud as he hit the floor holding his nose, which was now bleeding. _Carson's gonna kill me_ John thought, getting up and grabbing a napkin off a table and held it to his nose, he sat down to think.

Caldwell entered, seeing John he headed to the table where John was seated. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking over the mission that started all the trouble for Teyla nad I." John said looking to Caldwell, "You were just planning on asking me if I was OK were you?"

Caldwell sat down across from John, "I heard about what happened on Earth, and that you had to go through the Stargate to get your wife."

"Who doesn't know what happened?" John mumbled from under the napkin pressed to his nose, he didn't like it when Teyla was hurt, nor did he like it when the people that did it were still alive. Like Michael for one, John remembered how Michael had used Teyla to get to the stargate then to a Hive, then a few months later had kidnapped her to let one of those..._bugs..._ try to feed off her.

"Uh... might I ask what you did to yourself?"

"Walked into a door." came the muffled answer.

"And Teyla is..."

"... In Post Op, resting, which I want to do and can't because my mind is a mess." John mumbled under the napkin as his nose continued to bleed.

"At least she is OK now." Caldwell said, getting a 'what was that?' look from John, "what I mean is the Ori ship blew up, you guys suddenly appeared in a white flash out in space in the jumper, then what happens? You bring Teyla back here stabbed and dying, again. Then what? She bringing in you dead as a doornail?"

"I think you crossed a line there Steve" John said with zero humor in his voice, though his eyes showed the mirth he had in calling Caldwell 'Steve'. John looked around, "where's the coffee?" he got up from the table and promptly hit the ground, a loud snore was heard a few seconds later as John fell asleep. Right smackdab in the center of the empty Mess Hall.

"Med team to Mess Hall, we got a light sleeper in here, might wanna get him back to his wife." Caldwell said into his radio before leaving the Mess Hall, and John, with a chuckle.

John was dumped in the Infirmary in the bed next to Teyla, still asleep, Carson had to smile, John never knew that Carson had slipped a sleeping pill into his coffee, he needed the rest. And oddly enough he was getting it, with his wife right next to him.

Carson went to the door and stepped out, dimming the lights in the small medical room, turning to leave in time to see Teyla place her hand on Johns chest and heard John say something sounding a lot like a strangled snore as Teyla seemed to actually sleep ontop of John, her head on his chest. Carson shut the dfoor and had a guard posted outside it, only to allow himself or Caldwell into Post Op.

Several hours later, well after the sun came up. John woke up, finding himself in the Infirmary, _how the hell did i get here?_ he wondered as he got off the bed, only to get grabbed from behind by Teyla, "Where do you think you are headed?" her voice wispered into his ears as a smile filled her face.

"Well I was going to get into better attire for the night but then thought what the heck, come'ere!" John said turning and taking Teyla into a hug and a kiss, which lasted for longer then needed. When John pulled away he looked to teyla, a big smile on his face, "you want some more of that?" He joked only truth was Teyla _did_ want some more of the kiss.

So John did the next best thing, he gave her more of the kiss. He pulled away again, "I hate to say this but I think i need some air" he said.

Teyla laughed, and John felt his heart start to pound like a jackhammer, he hadn't heard his wife laugh since she came back from Ascending! It was the most beautiful sound John had ever heard. Without thinking John took Teyla into another hug, and this time he did not want to let go. Only when Teyla was under him on the bed did John pull back from the hug. "You need to rest."

The look that she gave him would have turned him to ashes on the floor. "Are you certain that I need more rest? I have slept the most that I ever have, even when under the Wraith's shadow, fearful that I'd get taken." She smiled.

"Well, are you happy I'm here?"

"Yes" Came the answer, "I donnot know where I would be if it was not for you John, that day you and I first met, I saw something in you, and you in me." Teyla said as there came a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" John called.

"You order a computer Col?" came Carsons voice.

"Send it in." John called, the door slid open and Carson entered carying a laptop computer, "Thanks doc" John said taking the laptop from Carson as Beckett did a quick check on Teyla, John typed in a few things on thr laptop, and found what he was looking for within a few seconds. "OK Red wherever you are. I'm hope I'm doing this right." John smiled when the needed info came on the screen. he showed it to Teyla, who read it all.

Then another knock came from the door, followed by a well known voice, "Would the owner of the house open the door it is freezing out here." Teyla smiled as John got up from the bed and staggered to the door and let Red in, well ,he let Red fall into the room.

"I know my cue" Red said in a funny voice which made Teyla laugh again. "So," Red got to his feet, "how's the happy couple? Am i intruding, because if I am I'll wait outside in the cold hallway."

"Nah you aren't intruding, in fact I was hoping you would show up" John said, "I just showed Teyla the info about you when you were alive, and thanks, for everything." John said holding out a hand to shake with Red.

"Oh you mean your heading back to Pegasus, well that's fine, but before you go there was something I wanted to give you guys, it's waiting for you back in the Stargate Operations area on Atlantis, which by the way is readying for your return to the city." Red told John and Teyla.

"And this gift is?" Teyla asked from the bed, her hair once more a mess yet clean of blood. She was startled when Red tossed something to her, it was a brandnew hairbrush.

"You left that on the Hive Ship, I took care of it for you, free of charge" Red smiled, his ever present Universe famous face seen in the clear now, his ever present Clem Kaddlehopper grin was there.

"And one more thing as well, you mentioned the gift waiting for us on Atlantis?" John spoke up as Teyla started to clean her hair..

"Yes that I did, there are approximatly seven ZPMs as you call them in a grey box at the bottom of the steps, I had Morgan put the box there, it is addressed to teyla though as the city flew under her control to get here, to Earth. Which surprises me because you have the Wraith gene... or you did, after you joined us you got the same gene as John now, so does Kiro, boy is she a heartthrob."

"That's good, we got us a way back home then." John said, a smile on his face as he sat on the bed as Teyla got dressed as Red and John spoke, keeping their minds on the matters at hand rather then on Teyla as she changed clothes. "What other good news ya got for us? We gonna get to see our kid soon?"

"Well, not within the next ten months, and Teyla, way to go against the Orici, she didn't even have a chance against you." Red smiled then turned back to John, "Well, I'll see what I can do though, maybe you'll get to see her in your dreams, like Teyla did."

"Really?" John looked to Teyla who only nodded, she was once more in her blue tanktop, which was thankfully clean. "You wanted to be with me so badly you got to come into my dreams?" Teyla nodded again not saying a word as she finished up getting ready to go back to Atlantis.

"When I was with Red on the Mainland after I left you, I had asked for a few minutes alone, I watched you leave and go back to Atlantis in a Jumper, after a few minutes I went and asked if I could go to you in one of your dreams, they had a rule that I could not be seen by anyone, including you for at least a week, though I was allowed to be with you in your dream, though not seen by anybody." Teyla looked a little ashamed of herself to telling John what she was and was not allowed to do while Ascended.

Red stood back a step as John stood up and took Teyla into a hug, "What's done is done, you got to come back to me, that's what counts." he murmered into her ear, "after all, I was going nuts without you. Thankfully you are back with me and that's what matters."

"John?" Teyla said pulling away for a second to look up to him

"Hmmm?" John asked looking down on the most beautiful face he had ever seen in his life.

"Can we go home now?" Teyla had the 'cute kitten look' on her face as she asked the question.

John then smiled, and laughed, "Yeah" he said, "Lets go home" He looked to Red, "Thanks again Red, you are a good man."

"Think nothing of it, in fact, I'll tell you what, soon as I get the chance to come by and visit you guys I'll see if I can bring Kiro along. How's that sound?" Red asked, a happy look on his face, he was glad that Teyla and John were going to stay together, somehow it was meant to be, which was why Johns last marrage had fallen out.

"Sounds good to me" John said, he looked down to his wife, "It is fine with me also." Teyla said going to Red and giving him a hug. "And thankyou for helping me get back to John."

"No problems kiddo, now, you two have a date with Atlantis and i have a date with Morgan, so, I'll see you two when I can." Red said heading for the door, and hand the thing open into his face with a FWAP, "You know I thought the door slid but then things do change these dauys you know." Red then left the room, and the Daedalus.

"Well, know what?" John asked Teyla as they watched Red fade out of view.

"Lets go home?"

"Sounds good to me." John said taking Teyla into a hug, "Caldwell this is Sheppard, if you would be so kind as to beam Teyla and myself back to our quarters on Atlantis, we can all head back to Pegasus."

"If you are sure, Dr. Beckett says that Teyla is ready to go back on duty so it is your call Col." came Caldwells voice.

"It's my call you say?" John asked looking to Teyla, then speaking to Caldwell, "Beam us over will ya? Times awastin'" The pair were beamned to their quarters on Atlantis.


	32. XXXII Going Back To Pegasus

Though still hugging each other John spoke up when they arrived in their room on Atlantis from the Daedalus, "Home again, what say we get that box and head down to the control chair? maybe we can get home intime to watch the sunrise." John said jokingly, Teyla laughed and the pair kissed, "At least we are home."

"Yes, we are home." Teyla echoed as John pulled away to get a tac vest for them both, she looked over everything in the room, and set the bursh that Red had given her on a side table, when was the last time she had slept like she did the night before? She felt so well rested.

"Well, I'm thinking of getting the gift and meeting you in the Chair room, what do you think?"

"No, I will get the gift that is left for me, you go to the chairroom, I'll meet you there" Teyla corrected, pulling John ito a goodbye kiss, "until I meet you, think of me" she said. Then she left with the tac vest and headed for the control room.

"Right, you get the gift, I'll... think of you" John said turning to go down a hallway and walking into yet another door, he thankfully didn't swear, otherwise his voice would have been heard over the citywide. John made his way to the control chair, and found Michael there, when he saw the Timid Wraith standing in front of him John raised his gun, but didn't fire. "What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to speak with you, about your child, You might think I had something to do with the little one, which I most surely donnot." Michael said truthfully.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because you can, and because you know that you want to believe that I had nothing to do with your child, nor of making Teyla carry the little one." Michael said, he only stood next to the window, not anywhere near the controls or anything.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, back up a second." John said setting his gun on the control panel, he gave Michael a hard look. "Did you just call Teylas baby 'my' child? Not yours? You are sure?" John hated the idea of Teyla and his daughter being a Wraith.

"I am certain of it Col Sheppard, in fact. If it is possible, might I be able to... apologize to your wife for taking her prisoner? for both the times I did so?" Michael asked, he faltered over a few words as if he didn't want to say them, which made it clear to John that Michael was telling the truth.

"When she gets here I don't see why not. Though I'll be right here watching." John said

"Of course" Michael said in full agreement, somehow he felt safer around John, why he felt that way the Wraith had no idea.

A few minutes later Teyla appeared in the doorway, "miss me?" she asked John who just grabbed her into a hug.

"What do you think?" John asked after giving Teyla a solid kiss, "there is however someone that wants to... shall we say... apologize for some misgivings?"

"oh? Who?" Teyla asked, _she's acting like a schoolgirl on Earth_ John thought.

"Him" John pointed to Michael.

"Indeed, I wish to apologize for... well, for using you, I am happy for you that you are a mother of your child, I am thankful that i have no relations to the little one, and I wish you both well." Michael said,.

Teyla just starred at him, _he's kidding right?_ She thought, when michael was done speaking Teyla looked to John to see if he was telling the ruth, all she needed was Johns look to know that Michael was indeed telling the truth. "Apology accepted Michael, will you be returning with us to Lantia? What will happen to you?"

"Well, I have thought over an offer given me by your leaders, there seems to be as place for me here on Earth at one of the places you keep prisoners marked for Death." Michael looked to John as he spoke, John had a 'you have got to be kidding' look on his face.

"you mean to say my worlds leader had aggreed to give you a job here? in one of the places we keep people marked for Death Row?" John then had a thoughtful look on his face, "come to think of it, it'll work, prisoners that get the death penalty would get sent to you, and you would get your fill. Though I have no idea if the President knows yet." John smiled, "good luck if you wish to persue that idea, you will need it."

"Yes, though there is a second alturnative that I had thought over." Michael said, "I could go through the treatment again, Dr. Beckett says that he might be able to make me permanetly Human."

"Still, good luck." John said, he leaned down to Teylas ears, "soon as we land back home you and I need a vacation." Teyla smiled and just hugged John as Michael nodded to them and left the chair room.

"OK now that he is gone, what say we go home ey?" John said going to the panel as Teyla headed for the chair. Once again, as soon as Teyla sat down the chair started up, ten minutes later the city was in Hyperspace heading back to Lantia.

On the way throu Hyperspace John sat at the base of the control chair, Teyla got out of the chair and sat next to him, she was tired, mostly because of flying the city with her mind took a lot of thought, and seemed to leave her, well, sleepy and sluggish. She leaned on John and nearly hit the floor if John hadn't grabbed her into another hug and kiss, "you look tired" John commented seeing Teylas eyes after pulling out of the kiss.

"I also feel it as well. But, there is something I need to tell you." Teyla said looking up to John.

"Really, what?" John asked, suddenly very concerned.

"When I was on the ship, after I killed Adra, when you were looking for me on it, well, I... I died again, only I saw my father and mother." Teyla said, looking down to the floor so to not meet Johns eyes, "My father said that there was someone here that loved me, and he was right, and I love him."

"Who?" John asked, "who's this other guy?"

"Noone is another, he's you" Teyla looked back up to John and saw in his eyes not just love, but also safety, and above all, happiness. "It is you that I love, and my father said you love me, I know my father speaks the truth." She got cutoff as John took her into a kiss.

After pulling back he asked, "That proof of my love?"

Teyla could only nod and fell alseep, for once since meeting John, and peace. A few hours later Teyla woke up, then the city landed, tyhough John did it, allowing Teyla to sleep. Teyla got to her feet as John got off the chair, "Are we home?"

"Yup, and about the vacation..." Ten minutes later John and Teyla left via Puddlejumper to Athos, and satyed in Teylas birth home in the Old City...

_**Ten Months Later**_

John woke up in bed, Teyla next to and half ontop of him, her head on his chest, he knew that if he so much as rolled over she'd wake up, so he waited until Teyla stirred to get up. "Hey beautiful" John said, "Time to get up. We got a mission briefing in a half hour." John then got out of bed and started to get dressed.

Teyla let out a breath, the pair had been going on missions very little over the past ten months, which was fine with Teyla, she at least got to be with John, unless he needed to go to Earth for some reason, wherein she'd be cooped up in her and his room until he got back. "I'll meet up with you" she said as John was halfway out the door.

Once he was gone Teyla got out of bed, and got dressed, thankfully someone had seen to it that her purple and blue top was clean and repaired for her, who did that she had no idea. Nor did she dwell on the thought for more then a few seconds. After she was done getting ready she headed for the Control Room... And John.

She met up with Rodney though as he was coming out of his lab, "hey how's it going?" He asked around a mouthful of food.

Teyla smiled and answered, "it is well, you are to be at the briefing as well?" She looked to the food the man was carrying, "and I donnot think you would want to Share any of that would you? John and myself would most likely need something to eat."

Rodney just smiled and sook his head no, as Teyla laughed then headed off to catch up with John who had just come down a stairway. "Where are we going? surely we will need a Jumper?"

"I'm not sure, Weir said the gate is underground from what thew MALP sent back. I don't think a Jumper would do any good. Might need more ammo though as where we are going is...well... lets just say that nobody on the other side would be expecting visitors."

_**To be Continued in book two: New Birth**_


End file.
